


Equestria Girls 4: Manehattan

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: Equestria Girls [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: After graduating from Canterlot High, Gemini and her friends move northward to Raven's old hometown, Manehattan, to begin the next chapters of their lives.





	1. Roll On Down the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take a cross-country road trip with Longhaul as their driver, and have many adventures along the way.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon on what promised to be another warm, beautiful summer day. Graduation had come and gone, and the realities of college and real-world responsibilities loomed ahead on the horizon. However, those would have to wait a bit, for today would mark the start of the last big summer fling: a cross-country trip to the West Coast, taking in the sights and seeing the country before returning to the drudgery of school and, for some, work.

A veritable mountain of suitcases was stacked near the entrance to Shadowfall Manor. Gemini, Raven, Sunset, and the Dazzlings waited outside, watching the sky change colors as the sun rose higher in the sky. They each sipped their respective coffee or tea and waited for Longhaul to arrive with their transportation. Twilight and Emerald would be on board already, being fairly close to where Longhaul would be picking up the luxury tour bus.

“Did he say anything about the bus to either of you?” Adagio asked Raven and Gem.

Both shook their heads. “He only said, and I quote, 'prepare to ride in style.' Although, knowing him, I'm sure it's going to be nice no matter what,” Raven replied.

The honk of an air horn drew the group's attention to the black bus rolling into the driveway. From the outside, it looked like a standard charter-type bus, with no real markings or insignia on the sides. From the co-pilot's seat, Twilight waved enthusiastically as Longhaul maneuvered the bus over to where the group stood.

“Well, it looks like it will be a comfortable ride...” said Sunset as the air brakes hissed and the door swung open.

“Oh my goodness, you guys!” Twilight gushed as she stepped from the bus. “You're not gonna believe this! Take a look inside!”

Stepping inside, the group was flabbergasted by the opulence the exterior kept hidden. Plush, leather-covered couches sat against the walls, with a flat-screen television hanging over each. A small dining booth sat on the driver's side, just forward of the refrigerator and microwave. A lavatory was just across from these, on the passenger's side. Further back, twelve bunks, arranged in cubicles of threes, lined the walls, lading to a larger sitting area at the very back of the bus.

“I hope it will be okay, it was the best I could do for free,” Longhaul explained. “Anything you don't absolutely need will be stowed in the spaces on the outside, and while we will be hitting hotels along the way, the bunks are there for the times we'll be traveling straight through. So … ready to hit the open road?”

Emerald stepped from the bus, munching a donut. “Oh, we stopped to get pastries on the way, Longhaul says we can hit a restaurant later on once we get on the open road. He says hey remembers some decent places from when he drove truck.”

“Who rides shotgun?” Aria asked, pointing to the co-pilot's seat.

“Anyone who wants to,” Longhaul answered. “I'm always up for company. Okay, let's get loaded up and get on the road!”

The group pile into the bus. Following a brief grand tour, the Dazzlings sit near the middle section, while Emerald, Twilight, Sunset, and Raven take the back for now, with Longhaul and Gem sitting in the front. Gem bounces a little in her seat. "Much cushier than the old school bus seats," she remarks with a smile. "Thank you again for agreeing to be our transport. It wouldn't be the same without you!" She kisses Longhaul's cheek lightly.

Longhaul blushed, and smiled. “I'm glad to hear you say that, Gem. Thank you again for asking me to be your chauffeur.” He picks up a microphone next to him on the console and flips a switch. “Everybody aboard?” he asks. Hearing everyone respond in the affirmative, he grins and announces, “Very well then, let the adventure begin!” He starts the bus, and after releasing the air brakes, eases the large vehicle onto the road and toward the highway.

Gem smiles as she watches the familiar streets of Canterlot shift into countryside. She can see farmland, with horses, ducks, geese, and sheep, or wheat fields and corn fields. "Where to first?" she asks eventually, consulting a map.

"I want to go to St. Luna at some point," Emerald calls from the back. "We can visit the Arch, the baseball stadium, and the frozen custard place!"

“Ooo, and I want to try some real authentic Southwestern tacos!” Sonata chimed in. “And see cactuseseses, and look at the sand dunes … “

“We should try to make it through Las Pegasus, especially at nighttime,” Adagio added.

“It's all do-able, so get your ideas together and we can plan a route more after lunch. There's a place I know a few hours away from here, and I can fuel this thing while we're there. Then, we can pick a direction and head out,” Longhaul said. “Sound fair?”

Everyone nods assent, and the ride continues. Sunset takes out a pack of cards and challenges the others to a game of poker, while Gem reads a book on her tablet. The weather holds up, and the sky is a beautiful cloudless blue most of the way.

* * *

Miles and hours drift away, and eventually the clamor of hungry travelers and the low fuel warning on the dashboard prompt Longhaul to pull into a truck stop. He parks in the spaces reserved for buses by the restaurant, and the troupe heads inside.

The Hitchin' Post Restaurant was a typical diner offering typical diner foods, attached to a “travel plaza,” as truck stops these days are known. Stepping inside, the group looks at the Western-themed kitsch mounted on the walls and arranged on shelves throughout the restaurant. Well- worn banquettes with cracked vinyl offer a place to sit while one eats, not being much for comfort due to the almost-compacted foam insides.

A middle-aged woman with a nametag that says “Rosie” looks at the group entering the nearly- empty restaurant, and after her eyes widen in surprise, runs over and hugs Longhaul tightly as the two exchange greetings. Immediately after, Rosie and another waitress arrange a row of tables for the group to sit, and Rosie starts passing out menus. Longhaul waits until the group is settled, and says, “I'm gonna go catch up with Rosie for a moment, so figure out what you want and when I get back, we can all order. We can discuss the trip plan more, too.” He walks up to the counter and begins chatting animatedly with Rosie.

Gem giggles at the reaction Rosie has to seeing their driver as she sits, "Aww, isn't that sweet!” She runs her finger along the menu, considering a cola and a cheeseburger with fries and hash browns. Emerald, meanwhile, says to Twilight "I'm getting the ribs. How 'bout you, Sparks?"

“Hmm, I'm not sure yet, but--” she stops and points to an entry on the menu. “Oh, no way! No wonder he got such a welcome!” She shows everyone the “Longhaul Patty Melt” item. “Okay, I'm gonna try that,” she says, reading the entry.

“I guess I will, too,” Sonata says, “with the Southwestern fries.”

“Cheeseburger for me,” Aria says, “maybe with the cole slaw.”

“That sounds good,” Adagio says.

“Make it three, but fries for mine,” Sunset adds.

Longhaul returns after a moment, and the group places their orders. Rosie smiles and heads back to the kitchen.

“Rosie and I go way back, from when I used to drive truck. I loved her patty melts, and I guess she was flattered enough to put my name on it in the menu,” he said. “I used to be quite the regular here, it was on my main route.”

"That's so amazing!" Sonata gushes. "I hope it's as good as I think it is!"

"Me too," Sunset and Adagio say in unison.

Gem, meanwhile, looks around the interior of the restaurant. "What a lovely place! It makes me think of open prairies, cattle rustling, old Western films..."

“Rosie and her husband loved the Old West, so when they opened this place, they tried to make it as cowboy as they possibly could,” Longhaul explained. “They've been running this place close to twenty years now, and everyone that passes through always leaves happy.”

The food and drinks arrive, and the group digs in. Longhaul munches on his patty melt and smiles. “Just as I remember it, Rosie,” he says.

Rosie grins and hugs Longhaul. “I'm glad for that, sugar. If y'all need refills on drinks, give me a holler, okay?” She goes back behind the counter.

“So … what'cha all think?” Longhaul asked.

Gem swallows her bite of cheeseburger and smiles, "This is wonderful! I'm tasting two different kinds of cheddar, the patty is cooked to perfection, the lettuce is nice and crisp and pairs with the potato-like texture of the fries, which have just the right amount of salt! It's perfect!"

"I'm loving these ribs," Emerald says cheerfully. "Just like Mom used to make!"

Happy eating noises are all that are heard from the rest of the group. Longhaul grins. “I'm glad everyone's enjoying it,” he says.

“Your name deserves to be on a patty melt this good, Longhaul!” Sonata says happily. She mouths silently, facing away from Aria, “Taco. Seriously.” Longhaul chuckles.

After the plates were cleared away, and the group lingered over ice-cream sundaes (free of charge, at Rosie's insistence) and soft drinks, Longhaul plunked the travel atlas down on the table. “Okay, let's plan out a route. I heard Saint Luna, Las Pegasus, and the San Palomino Desert and Appleloosa areas … we've got a couple of months, so … any more ideas?” He listened as the group pointed to various places on the map and debated.

Raven thinks. "How about Whinnyapolis and Vanhoofer?" she suggests.

"Or Fillydelphia and Baltimare!" Twilight offers.

“Okay … so we're here,” Longhaul says, pointing on the map, “so we can go first to Fillydelphia, then to Baltimare. From there,” he says moving his finger along the route, “we can hit Saint Luna, up to Whinnyapolis, then west to Vanhoofer, then down the coast before stopping just outside Applewood. After a week or so there, we head through Las Pegasus, then through the desert to Appleloosa, then back here.”

Gem nods. "Sounds like an excellent plan to me! Any objections, girls?" No one raises their hands.

"Then it's settled! To Fillydelphia we go!" She places her hand in the middle of the table. Raven does the same, then Sunset, each of the Dazzlings, Twilight, and Emerald. They break, then Gem looks to Longhaul. "Would you like to split the bill?" she asks. "To keep our expenses down?"

Longhaul shakes his head. “Don't worry about it, we're covered. I'll get us hotel rooms in Fillydelphia, too. Your dad gave me a code to use at the hotel chain he uses for business, so the hotel bills go straight to him. I'll just need to call when we get closer.”

Gem laughs. "I am very unsurprised. Very well, I'll meet you back at the bus!" She leads the girls back outside and to the bus. Pausing outside the door, she thinks. "If I snapped my fingers and willed the door to open, would it?" she wonders aloud to the group at large.

“Only one way to find out,” Raven replies.

Gem stepped to the doors. Snapping her fingers, she directed all of her mental energy at the doors. They didn't budge. Grinning sheepishly, Gem tried again and again. Still no luck.

Finally, Longhaul emerged from the diner. Seeing Gem, he gave a small chuckle, then walked over to the bus doors. He inserted the key and turned. The doors opened with a hiss of air. “Sorry, Gem, keyed entry only. Nice effort, though.”

"I try!" Gem blushes slightly as she and the rest climb into the bus, with Sonata taking shotgun this time. Raven and Gem go to the back to watch some TV with Sunset and Twilight while Emerald and the remaining two Dazzlings begin pouring over lyric sheets.

Pulling up to the fuel pumps, Longhaul gets out and starts filling the tanks in preparation for the long drive ahead. Sonata looks out the window until she spots a strange sticker. She taps on the window and when Longhaul opens the door, she asks, “Um … what does that sticker mean, Longhaul?” She pointed to a sign that read “NO LOT LIZARDS.”

Longhaul looks and shakes his head. Oh, the joys of truck driving, how I’ve missed you so, he thought. In a soft voice, he explains to Sonata, “It's a way of letting the prostitutes that prowl the truck stops know that you're not interested in their services.”

“Oh,” is all Sonata says, being otherwise stumped for words. Longhaul finishes pumping and after collecting the receipt, the group is once again on their way.

* * *

As the bus approaches Fillydelphia, the sky shifts from afternoon to evening. The stars come out one by one, and the moon rises. Gem is positively giddy, "I've only been here once, when I went on a business trip with my father," she says to Raven. "I don't remember much though."

Sonata and Longhaul look at the view from the windshield. The towers were jut beginning to be illuminated. “I made a delivery down here once,” he said, “didn't get to see as much of the city as I would have liked.” Sonata was awestruck by the size of the buildings, staring raptly out the window.

Checking the GPS, Longhaul picked up the microphone and addressed the group. “We will be at the hotel in about fifteen minutes. There's restaurants nearby once we get settled into our rooms, so we can grab a cab and head out.”

The girls nod and begin packing away their various devices, and as they pull into the hotel's parking lot, file down the steps and outside, where they begin unloading luggage.

Pushing the luggage cart inside, Longhaul goes to the front desk to get the room assignments. The girls are paired up, Gem with Raven, Adagio with Sunset, Aria with Sonata, and Twilight with Emerald. All of the girls' rooms were on one floor, with Longhaul's being on the floor below. “Okay, we have two days for sightseeing, so let's get settled, get some dinner, and rest up for tomorrow's adventure.” He wheeled the luggage cart to the elevator.

As Raven and Gem enter their room, Raven takes out her magic wand (Adagio finally figured out how to make it work) and casts a sound-proofing spell, giving Gem a roguish look. "In case we decide to play," she says, "We can be as loud as we like and no one will hear us."

Gem laughs. "You naughty girl, you. I like the way you think!" The two unpack then head down to join the others to get dinner.

The others were waiting in the lobby with Longhaul. A minivan pulled up out front and the group piled in, heading to a lovely restaurant nearby. After a wonderful dinner, the group returned to the hotel to rest up and prepare for their excursion into the city tomorrow.

Gem changed into her favorite pajamas and got ready for bed, removing her makeup, brushing her teeth, and taking her evening pills. Climbing into bed beside her fiancé, she smiled. "Night night, little bird," she said.

Raven giggled. "Sweet dreams, precious stone." She turned out the lights, and the two fell asleep.

* * *

Emerald wanders out of her room early the next morning, long before the others have woken up, and meanders downstairs to the breakfast room, fixing herself a cup of coffee with plenty of cream and sugar, as well as a bowl of cereal and a doughnut. She settles in at a small table and begins to eat, scrolling through her phone as she does.

Aria and Sonata are the next to arrive, followed by Longhaul. The girls sit together, Longhaul at a table nearby. “Mornin' Emmy. Where's Twi?” Sonata asked. Aria idly sipped her coffee and munched on a cinnamon roll, while Longhaul read a newspaper and drank his coffee.

Adagio and Sunset arrived next, and sat down at a table next to Emerald. Twilight came down a moment later, followed by Gem and Raven. Everyone grabbed their breakfast of choice and sat down to eat.

"There's Twi," Emerald answers, once she has recovered the power of speech.

Gem busies herself with fixing a cup of tea then buttering her scone. "I must say, I'm looking forward to exploring this place," she says. "I want to see the Liberty Bell! And that chocolate factory!"

“Oo, that sounds fun!” says Sunset. “I was going to check out the farmer's market, maybe get some stuff for the trip that we could keep in the fridge.”

“Em and I are gonna see the Franklin Institute,” Twilight said excitedly. “All those science experiments to see … “

“We were gonna go to the Museum of Art,” Adagio said, “wanna tag along, Longhaul?”

“Sure, sounds fun. I love looking at that stuff.” He dug into his pocket. “Oh, before I forget … Azul kindly provided some spending money for all of you, and says if you need more to let him know. He's calling it a graduation present for all of you.” He distributed the envelopes around to everyone. “So, I guess we'll meet back here and plan dinner afterwards. I guess all that's left is … have fun!”

"Here we go!" Gem says happily, and the group splits up to see their various attractions. Gem, Raven and Sunset take Liberty Bell selfies, tour the aforementioned chocolate factory where they are subjected to, among other things, a performance by some animatronic singing cows.

Raven stares at the cows in horror. "Please tell me this is just for show and no one actually makes chocolate here."

"Not a chance," Sunset comments. "With all the tour groups, they'd never get any work done!" After the tour, they are given some free chocolate and are then deposited at the factory gift shop, where they purchase an astonishing amount of chocolate and candies, along with some tacky fridge magnets and souvenir hats. Raven waves her wand over the bags containing the foodstuffs, keeping it cold to prevent any melting.

At dinner that night, everyone talked about their respective trips through the city. “That museum was out of this world! I could spend days there and never get bored!” Twilight gushed.

“Yeah, it was pretty fun,” agreed Emerald. “Sparks did promise we'd see more of the city tomorrow, though, since she spent almost all day in the museum.” Twilight blushed.

“Is she letting you pick the destinations this time?” Aria asked.

Emerald nodded. “We both agreed on the chocolate factory tour, too. Assuming there's any left, from what I heard about your trip over there,” she said to Sunset.

Sunset huffed. “We didn't take the whole factory's worth … “ In a quieter voice, she said, “maybe about a quarter of it...” The group laughed.

“Longhaul, I didn't know you had such an appreciation and knowledge about art,” Adagio said. “I was really surprised, and so were the others.”

“Thank my parents for that, part of my gentrification. It's nice to be able to do it for fun for a change,” Longhaul replied.

“A toast,” Raven said, raising her glass. “To adventure, and more excitement ahead!” All clinked glasses and added their assent.

"So, how many paintings of yourselves did you see?" Gem asks Adagio, as the group dig in to their meals.

Adagio chuckles. "Just a few," she says. "We were very popular subjects during the Renaissance period. Leonardo used to love painting me. Aria turned up in a painting from the 1930s, the one with the farmer holding a pitchfork with his wife beside him."

"I divorced him a few weeks later," Aria added. "He tried to attack me with that pitchfork when he saw me feeding off the townsfolk."

“And it's these little lessons they didn't teach me in art class,” Longhaul said.

* * *

Wrapping up their tour of Fillydelphia, with loads of goodies procured form the farmer's market in the fridge for road snacks, the group set off the following day toward Baltimare. What should have been a simple two hour drive turned into a four-hour nightmare on the highway. Sunset, sitting up front with Longhaul, learned many a new and innovative curse word that day. So, it was just after noontime that the grand tour bus rolled up to the hotel in Baltimare.

The days followed much like they did in Fillydelphia, touring the more famous attractions, such as the waterfront fort used when the nation across the sea wasn't so friendly; (Gem took a special interest in the fort visit and its role in what her fellow Trottinghamites called the War of Independence, and happily explained to the others how her history classes had covered the topic) looking out over Horseshoe Bay to the ocean beyond and touring the historic ships in the harbor; the pop culture museum, filled with kitsch from years long past, reflecting the tastes of the time; and, at Adagio's insistence, the Symphony Hall, home of one of their best concerts, according to Adagio.

Longhaul slept during their second day in Baltimare, and as the group returned from their wanderings, they grabbed food to go and the bus rolled on through the night, the girls snoozing in their bunks, as Longhaul made the trek to Saint Luna, expecting to arrive in the morning.

* * *

The morning sun rose over the muddy water that ran from the northern part of the country to the south. Saint Luna was a riverfront city through and through. Even at the early hour, boats passed back and forth as they went about their business. As the bus crossed the bridge into town, Emerald smiled as the familiar 630-ft steel arch that served as a landmark glinted in the sun. "Home," she whispered to Twilight, who was waking.

After checking at the hotel and catching breakfast, the group went down to a local frozen custard shop for a snack. An 80-year old institution, Emerald explained that the frozen custard sold there was known for, among being incredibly delicious, the ability to turn the cup upside down and have the contents not fall out. In no time at all, the nine of them sat in and around the minivan, eating from bright yellow paper cups. Gem smiled happily as she ate her Twisted Caramel. "This is stupendous!" she gushed. "I've never had anything like it!"

"They sell little cups of vanilla at the airport," Emerald says, "But otherwise, this is the only place in the country where you can get it!" She checked her phone. "Next we have the Arch, then a quick visit to the Zoo... if we're lucky we might catch the baseball game on the radio!"

"Have you ever been to one?" Raven asked.

Emerald nodded. "Once, when I was 4. I don't remember if we won or not, though."

“I remember passing through here many times,” Longhaul said, gazing at the skyline. “I loved passing by the Arch, even more so at night when it was all lit up.”

All had a grand time at the Zoo, and touring the Arch was even more of a thrill. The next day, the group found themselves visiting the Saint Luna Science Center, followed by a quick tour of the Contemporary Art Museum.

“I don't know, I like the classical art better than this modern stuff,” Longhaul said, studying an exhibit.

“We could always go back to the Science Museum,” Twilight said cheerily. All eyes stared at her. “ … what?”

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, the group was enroute to Whinnyapolis. Arriving in the late afternoon, with the summer sun still high in the sky, the group left the hotel and began a walking tour of downtown, marveling at the skyways and exploring the various shops along the route.

“Been a long time since I've been here,” Longhaul said.

“You lived here once?” Sunset asked.

“I lived across the river, but I came into town now and then. I used to go to the Brave New Workshop and catch the improv shows on weekends.” He pulled out his phone and opened the web browser. Tapping a few buttons, he grinned. “There's a show tonight, if you're interested. There's a scripted show written by the performers, and free-form improv afterward. My treat.”

"Let's go!" Gem says happily, and they all do some more shopping before heading off to the theater for the show.

"What's the scripted show about?" Raven asks as they drive.

“It's a sketch-comedy revue, so there's a variety of topics being thrown about. Anything pop culture is fair game,” Longhaul replied. “There's a basic framework, but most of the show is off-the-cuff.”

Having a little time before the show, the group stopped into a little tea shop next to the theater for drinks, and then headed next door. Longhaul pointed to an all-night diner across the way. “We can grab a bite there afterwards, before we head back to the hotel.”

All enjoyed the show, and the free-form improv afterward. The group walked across the street to the diner, with the sirens singing the songs in their usual harmony and the rest laughing along at the lyrics. A quick munch at the diner, and the group was back at the hotel, resting up for the next day's adventure.

They set out after breakfast to the Sculpture Garden, then out to the State Theatre, where the Dazzlings recalled another stellar performance. After some exploring along the river, picking up souvenirs along the way, it was time to once again rest up for the trip to Vanhoover. Once again, the girls were left to explore the city on their own while Longhaul slept, as this part of the trip would be the longest so far.

Stopping in a frontier town around sunrise, seemingly in the middle of nowhere, the girls explored while Longhaul snored away in his bunk. Later that evening, the bus would set off again, the fridge coming in handy, as did the small microwave, as the bus made its way westward, and then after a day, southward toward Applewood.

* * *

Their first few days in Applewood proved to be tremendously exciting, as Gem and Adagio wound up with starring roles each in a movie about a mad scientist who experiments on her girlfriend, transforming her into a human-fish hybrid. Adagio was playing the part of the girlfriend, and Gem the mad scientist. Imagining what Carrie might be like if she had gone crazy, Gem played her role to perfection, as did Adagio, who used her magic to give herself the requisite fishy parts needed for her role rather than rely on the makeup department.

Since they would be in town for an extended duration, Longhaul rented a vehicle to transport himself and the other six around to see the sights and do some shopping. It was mid-week when they took a trip down the fabled coastal highway and headed for the beach.

It wasn't too crowded when they arrived, but that soon changed as the day wore on and grew warmer. Soon, every inch of sand was occupied with beachgoers and beach bums, surfers and muscle dudes. For the most part, the girls worked on their tans, or took a dip in the surprisingly warm ocean water, visiting the shacks along the beach to get a drink or something to munch on.

Dagi and Gem were working late on the movie set, so there was no rush to get back to the hotel. So, the gang stayed at the beach even as the sun was sinking low in the sky, casting sparkles upon the water.

Spotting Longhaul sitting on a small bluff overlooking the water, Sonata called out to the others, “Hey girls, I'll be back in a little while, okay?” They waved that they understood, and Sonata went over to where Longhaul was sitting.

“Mind if I join you?” she asked.

“No, I was hoping that I could talk to you alone for a moment,” he said, patting a patch of grass. Sonata sat down next to him.

Longhaul looked out over the ocean. “You remember back this past winter, when I was going through all that … stuff?”

She nodded. “You gave me quite a scare that day. I didn't know if you were still alive or not.”

“You don't know how timely your visit really was,” he said, never shifting his gaze away from the ocean. “One day later, and I may not have been. I was actually trying to work up the nerve.”

Sonata gasped. “Oh, Longhaul … “

He turned to Sonata. “I owe you a lot for that. It's safe to say that you saved my life that day, and I can never repay you for doing that.”

“Longhaul, do you remember the day we first showed up on your doorstep? That was the day you saved our lives. Had you turned us away, we wouldn't be here right now. As far as I was concerned, I was just returning the favor. And, I'd gladly do it again.”

She was surprised when Longhaul gave her a small peck on the cheek, but quickly recovered, smiling broadly. “Thank you,” he said, “for everything you've done for me since.”

She wrapped him in a hug, and the two embraced for a while in the setting sun. “Come on, we better get back before they send out a search party,' she said, standing up. Longhaul stood as well, and followed her down the beach to the others.

For the rest of the week, the other girls spent time exploring the town and going down the Walk of Fame and meeting different celebrities. Emerald almost had a heart attack when a certain 73-year old left handed bass guitarist bumped into her on the way back from dinner one night. He signed her CD and talked with her a bit, wishing them all well on the rest of the trip. At the end of the week, Gem and Dagi finished with their brief turn moviemaking and joined the rest as they headed to Las Pegasus.

Taking a slow drive down the fabled Strip, the girls were pressed against the windows, marveling at the sheer volume of lights used in the displays. Billboards touted the resident acts at the various casinos, and pedestrians moved from place to place, looking for that lucky spot to make their fortune.

As they headed through town, Raven looked to Longhaul. "Can we please go to one of the casinos? I wanna check out my competition!"

“I don't see a problem with that,” he said. He turned the bus into the hotel parking lot. “Once we check in and get settled, we can cruise the Strip.”

The girls quickly do exactly that, dressing up in their best clothes for a night on the town. Walking hand-in-hand, Raven and Gem lead the pack into the first casino they find, called Lucky Strike. The room is filled with cigarette and cigar smoke as groups of people, mostly men with a few women, play various games and either lose or win in spectacular fashion.

Gem tightens her grip on Raven's hand, starting to get nervous. "Something feels unsettling about this place... are you sure we should be here?"

Raven gives her a brief hug. "You've got nothing to worry about, sweetie. I'll stay with you the whole time." They walk to the far end of the room, where sure enough a magician is performing, a hypnotist by the name of Professor Enigma. He smiles as the two young ladies approach the stage, "Just what I need, two willing volunteers from the audience! How would you like to come up here and join me?" he asks, gazing at both of them deeply.

Now, it's Raven who grows anxious, remembering a hypnotist from long ago. “Um … if it's okay with you, we'll pass this time...” she says nervously.

“We can go if you'd prefer,” Gem says, squeezing Raven's hand.

"Oh come now," purred the hypnotist, not blinking. "I can see the performer in you, miss," he says to Raven. "Wouldn't you like to put on a show?" He reaches out to take Raven's free hand.

Gem whirls around and whips out her magic screwdriver, pointing it right at him. "Leave. Her. Alone," she hisses. "We've seen your type before, you're probably a charlatan, a hack even. Make one more move and I'll use this to bring your little charade crashing around your ears. Do I make myself clear?"

“Okay, o-okay, of you feel that strongly about it ...” the hypnotist said, backing away. He gave a forced laugh to the audience. “Aren't they great? Give 'em a hand!” A smattering of applause greet Gem and raven as they make their exit.

Outside the theater, Raven takes deep breaths, trying to calm herself. The others see her and gather around. “Raven, are you okay? What happened?” Sunset asked.

Gem gives them a quick rundown. "Another hypnotist tried to pull us into his show... I don't know what his intentions were, but if he was anything like Mysterio..." She holds Raven close. "Why can't we ever meet a normal magician? One who pulls rabbits out of hats?"

“Because they don't pull the Las Pegasus crowds anymore,” Adagio said flatly. “It's all glitz and glamour here. Although most of the places we played are now long gone, the general vibe is still the same.”

“I hated playing here,” Aria declared. “Always made me feel dirty. And, given what we've done over

 the years, that says a lot.”

“Moving on, then?” Longhaul asked. “Maybe try another venue?”

"Maybe tomorrow," Raven said, still looking shaky. "I think tonight I just want to go back to the hotel."

"I'll go with you," Gem said, nodding. "You all can go on if you like, no need to stop on our account." She smiles at Raven. "When we get back, we'll do whatever you want. Sound good?"

“Why don't we all just head back … start fresh in the morning,” Twilight suggested. The group agreed, and headed back to their hotel.

* * *

The next day, after picking one out of many varied breakfast locations, the girls and Longhaul were stopped by a man in a polo shirt and blue jeans. “Hey … you're the one from the show last night, right? I'm sorry I freaked you out like that … really, I am, and I hope you're doing okay today.”

Gem studied the man, and when he mentioned the show, it clicked with her. Raven caught on as well. “Mister ... Enigma?” she asked in a soft voice. The others gathered around, ready to intervene if needed.

“Yeah, that's me,” the man said, “I do little hypnotism 'parlor tricks,' you know … nothing elaborate, just little things that make the audience laugh. Again, I'm sorry if I freaked you out last night.”

"It's not your fault," Gem conceded. "We had... a bit of a bad experience with hypnotists. The last one we met made her," she gestured to Raven, "his puppet, all to get power that wasn't his to begin with… so believe me when I say I'm very glad that you're a normal, ordinary human. He certainly wasn't."

“Well, I am very sorry to hear about that, and if you'd like to come back and watch the show tonight, I can comp all of your friends as well, just as a way of making things up to you. And I promise I won't drag you up on stage unless you want me to.” He grinned. “I'm also not into the whole domination thing, so you're safe there.”

Gem smiled back. "We'd love to," she said, and the others all nodded, including Raven.

After writing down their names, Enigma said his goodbyes and headed back toward the theater. The group continued their walking tour.

* * *

Later that night, in a coffee shop after the show, the girls were discussing the performance. “I don't know how that guy does it,” Adagio says, “we had magic to help us, but he just – poof! And they're under his power.”

"I know one thing," Raven piped up. "He makes the ol' Doc look like a cheap hack." Everyone laughed at that.

"My favorite part was when he made Sonata think she was a football player," Emerald said. "That was the best!"

“Is that why my shoulder is all sore? And what did I run in to anyway?” she asked, rubbing her shoulder.

“We'll tell you later,” Aria said.  “So, where do we go from here?”

“I think it's through the desert and to Appleloosa,” Sunset said, “and from there, back home to Canterlot.”

"Ooh, Appleoosa!" Gem smiles. "I can't wait to see that!" The group finished with their coffee, then headed back to the bus to begin the final phase of their adventure.

One more long drive to go, thought Longhaul as he piloted the bus through the night along the dark desert highway. No cool wind in his hair, though, the air conditioning was doing its usual fantastic job. After a couple of stops at the local tourist-trap places along the way, most notably to let the girls solve the mystery of The Thing, which had been plastered on billboards ever since they crossed the line into the desert, and to let them pick up some authentic Native jewelry while Longhaul caught a quick snooze in the bunks.

* * *

Appleloosa still retained its small-town charm, even though it seemed to be growing in population. Acres of untouched land stretched out toward the desert they had just traveled through, and the Macintosh Mountains to the south provided a lovely backdrop to the Western town.

Longhaul stepped from the bus and looked around. “Y'know, this is the type of place I could live when I finally get sick of the Canterlot winters.”

Gem joined him, chuckling. "I agree," she says with a smile. "You have the hat for it. You look very at home here, if you don't mind me saying so. Like I do in a classroom."

“Eeyup,” he drawled in his best accent, “reckon Ah do look at home here, little lady.” He chuckled. “Well, that's a dream for another day. Let's get settled in and see what we can do down here.”

Gem nodded, and helped with the others in getting their luggage put up and away in their respective hotel rooms. One of the things they did was go horseback riding. Sunset was the best at that, even if she felt it was very strange to be riding something so similar to what she herself had once been. As a former pony, she knew exactly what to do to make the horse go the way she wanted.

“Hey Sunset, can you talk to my horse and tell her that lunchtime isn't until we get back to the barn?” Aria called out, her horse having spotted a tasty patch of grass and stopped for a nibble.

Sonata went streaking past, yelling “Yeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaa!!” as her horse kicked up a cloud of dust in passing. A moment later, she called out, “How do I stop this thing?”

Emerald and Twilight rode past, followed by Adagio and Gem, with Raven bringing up the rear. “I wish we could do this more often,” Raven said, her new cowboy hat perched on top of her head. “I can just picture how relaxing it must be to ride through these hills as the sun sets, nothing around, no noise...” 

Gem has a matching cowboy hat of her own. She smiles at Raven says in her best impression of a Southern belle, "I do declare! That horse appears to be riding Sonata!"

And, at that exact moment, Sonata once again came streaking by, yelling “Heeeeeelp! I can't stop him!!! Sunset!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!”

Sunset rolled her eyes and whispered to the horse. In a flash, they were off to rescue poor Sonata and her runaway steed. When all was said and done, Sonata had been found safe and mostly unharmed, save for a few bruises.

* * *

Their time on the road had been fun, but as all vacations do, this one had to come to an end. And, as the bus pulled into the driveway at Shadowfall Manor, weary but happy, the eight girls disembarked form the bus, retrieving their luggage and talking among themselves about the whole trip. Many pictures were taken, and many souvenirs were purchased. In short, it was a fun time all around.

Longhaul had asked the girls to make sure the inside was extra-tidy, as he would do the final cleaning before returning it to the lot. He was quite pleased to see that they not only made sure that all of their stuff was removed, but that every surface that cold be cleaned with the container of cleaning wipes was spotless. He stepped off after completing his walk-through. “Thanks, girls, looks real good in there. I'll take a final look before I turn it in to make sure we didn't miss anything.” He opened the storage cabinets on the outside of the bus so the girls could retrieve their luggage.

As Steno comes out to help take everything inside, Gem steps aboard one last time, and pulls Longhaul into a hug. "In a few days," she says, "The moving vans will come, and they'll take our things to Manehattan. We'll be starting a new chapter of our lives." She smiles sadly. "I'll miss you, Longhaul. You've been there for me since the day I first stepped aboard your school bus, and this trip has only reminded me how much you mean to me." She kisses his cheek. "Keep being you, Longhaul. Keep being that amazing, brilliant, fantastic man you are. And if you're ever in the area, stop by. You'll always be welcome here." She lets him go, stepping back toward the door. "Until we meet again?"

“If the fates allow it,” he replies, a sadness in his voice. “I'm gonna miss all of you girls, because one thing it's never been with you around, is dull. Thank you for your friendship, and I really want to say thanks for letting me drive you around one last time.” He steps aboard the bus, and with a wave, shuts the doors. The familiar hiss of the air brakes releasing is heard, and Longhaul drives down the driveway for the final time.

Gem watches him go and waves, with all eight girls coming to stand beside her, waving too, until they can't see the bus anymore. As the engine noise fades away, then, and only then, do they release their tears. They walk back inside as one, hand in hand. Gem slowly closes the door behind her.


	2. The Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls depart Canterlot and move north to Manehattan, beginning a new chapter in their lives.

Luna sighed as she stepped into her office. It was an hour before school was due to start, and she and Celestia would be out by the front steps, ready to greet that year's new crop of freshmen in a half hour or so. Her eyes fell on two pictures that now sat on her desk: one was of Longhaul, the kindly bus driver who had taken so many students under his proverbial wings over the years, and had officially retired as of the previous May. As a result, he would not be making his usual route through town.

The other picture was of Gemini Shadow and her friends, the eight girls known collectively as the Rubies. All eight of them had been outcasts in one way or another. Gem was a transgender girl ostracized from most of her family and friends in her hometown of Trottingham, Raven was a troublesome ne'er-do-well from the backstreets of Manehattan, Sunset Shimmer was a former bully who tried to take over the school as a raging she-demon, the Dazzlings were former sirens who took over the school and caused Gem and Raven's breakup twice, Twilight Sparkle was a former Shadowbolt who was despised for being an introvert among introverts, and Emerald Wave, like Gem, was herself a trans girl who had been driven to suicide when she started at Crystal Prep, only to have her life saved by Twilight.

And not one of those girls, Luna thought, would be here today. The halls would not ring with the sound of comfortable laughter among friends forged in fire, nor would they shine with the sound of singing. Gem would not be in her astronomy class, asking questions no one else thought of. Luna sighed. Those girls had made an indelible impression on the school and herself, and the best she could do, she supposed, was to keep their flame alive however she could.

* * *

Across town, several moving trucks drove through the gates of Shadowfall Manor. Men (and a few women) in uniforms climbed out, went inside, and began the process of lifting the many boxes containing not just Gem's belongings, but those of her friends too, into the vans.

The plan was this: the movers would take care of the heavy objects, leaving Gem and the rest of the girls to take care of the smaller, lighter things that could be carried in their luggage. It had also been decided that neither Shadowfall nor Sunset's house were to be sold, and would remain in Gem's care for the duration of their time in Manehattan and any time forward.

As they watched the movers do their work, Gem couldn’t help but sigh. “It feels like the end of an era,” she said. “I’d dreamed of this day, to be sure, but I never thought it would actually come.”

Raven chuckles. “I love it when you get all thoughtful like that. It’s cute.” She kisses Gem’s cheek. “Think of it as the beginning of a new part of the story. We have a week to get settled, then you, Sunny, and Twi are going to college, I’m gonna put my act together, the Dazzlings and Emmy are going into the studio… it’s not an end, just a progression.”

Gem smiled. “And you’re right,” she says, hugging the lavender girl she loved so much. “And remember, we’re also getting married.”

“So we are,” Raven laughs. “But not for another month!”

* * *

The rest of the girls arrived shortly after, and then they each loaded their luggage into Raven’s, Gem’s, and Sunset’s respective cars. “Are you sure you don’t mind staying here? In a big old house by yourself?” Gem asked Steno, as they stood on the front steps.

Steno laughed. “Gem, I’ll be fine. I’ll come up and visit as often as you want me to, but I’m happy to stay. You’re an independent woman now, all of you are. Go out there and show them what you’re made of!”

“Goodbye, Steno,” Gem said, hugging him.

“See you soon, Gem,” Steno replied, hugging back. Raven honked the horn, and Gem hurried down the steps, climbing into the car. The procession drove off into the morning sunshine, and as Luna saw them pass by the school, a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different part of the country, Longhaul took a break from his lunch of a ham grinder at one of his favorite places when he was younger. He knew that Gem and the rest would be leaving for college, and while he wished he could be there to personally see them off, he had personal matters to wrap up back in his hometown. He tapped out a quick text to wish them well and to let them know he was thinking of them.

Since the trucks would take a couple of days to arrive in Manehattan, and having a decent head start, Gem and the rest decided to visit some sights along the way, not having been north of Fillydelphia on their road trip. After a lunch at the Hitchin' Post, where Rosie doted on them like a surrogate grandmother, the crew trekked first to Fillydelphia, then north. City skylines gave way to open farmland, then to suburban landscapes before Manehattan loomed large ahead of them.

Raven gazed out the windshield of the car. “In all the years I lived here, I never saw the skyline from this perspective before,” she said, a tear coming to her eye. “I had no idea just how beautiful the city could be.”

"It's gorgeous," Gem agrees, smiling at Raven as their car approached. "Welcome home, my love." The convoy drove further and further into the city, from the more touristy, crowded areas to the more rough-and-tumble districts Raven grew up in, all the way to a plain-looking apartment complex located just a couple blocks from the nearest subway station. The movers wasted no time in getting to work, carrying the boxes all the way up to the first building's top floor. Twilight and Gem followed, with the former holding a checklist containing everything they'd packed.

"It's very different from Canterlot," Gem remarked, "But a welcoming difference. I think we'll be very happy here." Remembering her phone, she took it out and sent a quick text to Longhaul, letting him know they'd made it safely.

The work continued, with Twilight checking off the boxes as they were carried in, and the rest of the girls directing them to the correct rooms. After the last items were brought in, Twilight made a final check on the list. “Everything made it, and all accounted for. Each item sorted by size and importance, cross-referenced by owner and location.” She smiled. “It's some of my best work.

Gem gave the movers a generous tip as they made to depart. Closing the door after they left, the group sat down in the living room, awash in a sea of boxes and storage bins. “So … what shall we do for dinner before we get to unpacking?” Sunset asked.

Emerald wrapped her arms around Twilight and smirked. "I thought I was," she purred, giggling slightly. Twilight blushed. "You are too, Emmy."

"As for dinner," Adagio said thoughtfully, "After such a drive, I can't say I feel up to going out... why not dine in?"

"But we don't have the stuff ready yet!" Sonata protested.

"I think she meant getting carry-out," Aria said, poking Sonata in the ribs.

"Sounds good to me," Raven said, as her stomach rumbled. "I could use a big ol' greasy hamburger about now, and a thing of french fries the size of my head."

Gem looked thoughtful. "Why not?" she said at last. "Raven, you know the area best. Shall we go get food while the others get settled?"

Raven nodded. "You got it! Back in a few, girls!" Gem and Raven made their exit and trooped down the stairs and outside to the nearest fast food establishment.

Adagio and Aria lounged on the huge sofa while Sonata sat in a large, overstuffed recliner. “I must say, this town looks like it's cleaned itself up since the last time we were here,” Adagio remarked.

“Yeah,” Sonata agreed, “I didn't see as many peep shows or adult theaters as we did last time.”

Emerald looked fascinated. “Was it really as bad as I read it was?” she asked.

“In some areas, worse,” Aria said. “Alphabet City, the Bowery, the Lower East Side … they were not nice places to be. And, they don't call it 'Tartarus's Kitchen' for nothing, you know.”

“Still, I remember the night we performed at Studio 54. Oh, how easy it was to hypnotize those rich, celebrity-seeking saps,” Adagio said with a sigh.

“Probably helped that they were all fairly well stoned at the time, too. Remember the couple we saw going at it in the balcony? Not a care as to who saw them either,” Aria remembered. The sirens continued their stories, both amusing and disgusting their eager listeners equally.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven bumped into a few old friends of hers from before she'd moved to Canterlot, introduced Gem to them, and had their promises that if anyone tried to hurt Gem or Raven, they would have the Flock (Raven's old gang's name) to answer to. The girls finally returned carrying several bags of food, with two drink carriers floating alongside them courtesy of Raven's wand and Gem's screwdriver.

Using a few of the boxes as a makeshift table, the eight girls gathered around and dove into their meals. Sonata smiled as she munched her fish filet, and said "I think you should put this in a taco!" Everyone else mimed along with her and laughed, leaving her to reply, "Whaaaaat? I don't say that all the time!"

“So far this trip, you've said that about the patty melt at the Hitchin' Post, the apple crisp for dessert, the bag of taco-flavored Doritos, that croissant you had for breakfast...” Aria said, counting on her fingers.

“That Snickers bar, the bottle of Stewart's orange cream soda, that bottle of Five Hour Energy drink and I want to know who thought it was a good idea to give you that ...” Adagio continued, “ … and that's just today. Should we continue?”

Sonata pouted. “Just 'cause I think it'd be tastier in a taco is no reason to make fun of me.”

Adagio hugged Sonata. “If we didn't care, we wouldn't tease. C'mon, now.”

Sonata pouted some more before grinning and hugging Adagio back.

Gem chuckled, watching the three interact. "Sometimes I wish I'd had an older sibling growing up," she said. "Carrie was great, but she didn't live with me. Raven has Corvus, you three have each other, Twilight has Shining Armor..."

"And you have us," Sunset reminded her, giving Gem's hand a squeeze. "All of us. We're not just friends now, we're pretty much family!"

"That's the truth," Emerald agreed. "We even have our own in-jokes! Like Sunset and the whole she-demon thing! No offense."

Sunset grinned, and the group chorused "None taken."

* * *

After dinner, the girls spent that evening and most of that week unpacking and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. When at last everything had been taken care of, Twilight reviewed the upcoming week. "Let's see," she said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Gem, Sunset, and I start college tomorrow," she began. "Emerald and the Dazzlings have a studio session booked with a few of Dagi's old contacts, and Raven is going to look for venuesor her act."

"Feels weird not to be getting up at the same time tomorrow and going to the same place," Raven commented, "But I'm all for it! Let's show tomorrow what we're made of!" The girls all cheered, then headed off for a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gem descended from the steps of her apartment and walked down a few blocks to the nearest subway station, though she called it the Underground, thoroughly confusing any locals she came across. She wore a plain white shirt with a black tie and dark trousers today, doing her best to look professional for her first day at teaching school.

As she sat on a bench and waited for her train to come, a pale lavender skinned woman with purple hair streaked with aquamarine passed by, looked down at the bench, and asked “Is this seat taken?”

Gem shook her head and smiled. “Not at all,” she said pleasantly. “Please, feel free.”

“Thank you,” said the woman, sitting beside Gem. “I really app-“ She paused in mid- sentence. “Pardon me, but have we met?”

Gem looked closer at the woman, brow furrowed in thought. “You know, I think we have... your hair’s different, but...” She gasped. “Starlight Glimmer? What are you doing here?”

“I moved here,” Starlight replied, “The same as you did, Gemini... I’ve got a place with an old friend, Sunburst.”

“You’re not still in Canterlot, then?” Gem asked, just as the train pulled in. The two women stepped aboard and chose seats beside each other so they could keep talking.

Starlight shook her head, “I left a year or so ago... I didn’t feel right working there anymore, not after everything that happened at Canterlot High.”

“You mean that discriminatory uniform policy?” Gem raised an eyebrow and frowned.

Starlight nodded, looking down at the floor of the train. “I’m so sorry about that, by the way... I know a simple apology can’t make up for the harm I caused you, but...”

Gem smiled and placed a hand on one of Starlight’s. “Apology accepted,” she said. “We’re grown adults, and I can tell you’ve changed since I saw you last.”

“I had some help with that,” Starlight admitted. “There’s a therapist in Las Pegasus... does the name Chrysalis ring any bells?”

Gem grinned, “It most certainly does! You mean you’ve been to see her?”

“Only through video-chats,” Starlight explained quickly. “I kind of figured she was connected with you though, since she can do magic.”

Gem nodded, “Yes, her shapeshifting powers... she showed them to you?”

Starlight nodded. “She coached me through getting ready to talk to you, because...” She looked into Gem’s eyes. “You’re the only person who can help me... or us, I guess.”

“What do you mean?” Gem tilted her head.

Starlight sighed and took out her phone, showing Gem some photos of herself with an orange-skinned young man with frizzy red and orange hair with cream colored arms and legs, then another photo of the same man in an orange and white dress. “Sunburst told me after we reconnected that he... she... is trans. Just like you. And if I was going to be her friend again, I knew I needed to clean up my act... so I did what research I could, found Chrysalis, and now you.” She put the phone away. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to help us, after what I did... but Sunburst needs to know that she’s not alone in this town, and I think you’re exactly what she-ack!”

Gem had embraced Starlight and was hugging her as tight as she could. “I would love to help you both,” she said with a smile. “Learning to live as one’s true self is incredibly difficult and scary... but it’s better than lying all the time.”

“So you’ll help?” Starlight asked, smiling for the first time.

“Of course!” Gem clapped her hands, “I’ll come right over after classes!” The two exchanged addresses and numbers, then Gem got off at her stop, bidding Starlight farewell. As she stepped back up to the surface and approached her new school, she couldn't help but gulp. "I only hope this doesn't blow up in my face," she mutters, entering through a pair of glass doors.

* * *

“So, what you're tellin' me, is you don't have a lot of stage experience, but you want me to give you a slot to do your little magic show,” the manager of the small theater said to Raven. He was a middle-aged man, rapidly approaching obese, with a voice that reflected his 'I've heard it all before' attitude, especially regarding new performers.

“Yeah, that's exactly what I'm sayin'. I grew up in this town, I know you do an open mike night every Monday. Let me come down and do my act. If it goes well, maybe you could see if I could get a regular slot some night during the week. Whaddya say?” Raven asked, affecting her streetwise attitude but trying not to come off as too pushy.

The manger thought for a moment, and drummed his fingers upon the well-worn table. “I can see you got the moxie, kid. All right, you be here bright and early for the Monday night open mike and I will guarantee you a time to do your act. All acts get twenty minutes, so get your A-game ready. You impress me enough, I'll see where I can fit you in the roster and then we'll talk payment. Deal?” He extended a fat-fingered hand to Raven.

“Deal,” Raven said, shaking his hand.

* * *

"I'd say we lucked out on workload," Sunset said to Twilight, "But it's only the first week, and the science and math classes we're taking are a lot harder than anything I did at CHS."

"Or me at Crystal Prep," Twilight added. "But look at it this way: we're uniquely positioned to give the faculty and students here something they've never seen before!" Her finger glowed slightly as she magically floated over a snack from her backpack. "Just that is enough to rewrite half the booklist!"

"No kidding," Sunset agreed. "And if anything does get difficult, well, we have six other girls to ask for help.”

* * *

"Well well well, if it isn't my little cheese puff," said the recording executive, smiling at Adagio. "You haven't changed at all since I saw you last, Miss Dazzle! What brings you back into town?"

“Always the smooth talker, aren't you?” Adagio purred, running her fingers under the executive's chin. “We're here to do a comeback album of sorts. We're trying out our new engineer,” she continued, indicating Emerald, “and since you left an open invitation to use your facilities anytime, we're here to take you up on that offer.”

“I seem to vaguely recall being under a hypnotic trance at the time, but, a promise is a promise. I'm guessing you have a soundtrack already?” the executive asked.

Emerald retrieves a flash drive from her purse. “All ready to go.”

“Okay … you're in Studio Three today, according to the list. Come on, I'll walk you down and we can catch up on things.”

After getting set up, and a quick familiarization of the controls with the assistance of one of the studio technicians, Emerald sat in front of the large mixing console. The sirens were in the actual recording suite, separated from the control room by a large pane of glass. As they were putting on their headphones, Adagio pulled Aria and Sonata in close. “Okay, this is it. I'm nervous as all get out, but we need to do this the best that we can. And, you both know why we even have made it this far.”

Aria and Sonata nodded. The three put their hands together. “For Longhaul,” they said in unison. They broke their little huddle and stepped in front of their microphones.

Having downloaded all of the tracks into the master recording program, she flipped a switch on the console. “Okay, ladies … once from the top.” She crossed her fingers, and pressed the button for playback while starting the recording for the voices. The click track counted down, the music started, and they began to sing.

The techs watch in amazement as the three singers transform into their siren selves, with transparent, dragon-like wings bursting, pony ears, and scaly tails all appeared. Emerald giggles. "Yeah, we do that," she says to them, having undergone a similar transformation herself as she slid the faders up or down. At the end of the take, she presses a button. "Nice work, girls! Want to come up and listen before trying for another take?"

"Certainly," said Adagio. They entered the control room and gave a critique of each others' performances, then went in to try again.

* * *

After a busy day of classes, Gem began the short walk to Starlight's apartment, and once she arrived, knocked on the door. "Starlight? It's Gem!" she called out.

The door opened and Starlight wrapped Gem in a hug. “You came! Oh, thank goodness, I was worried you'd changed your mind. Come in!” She stepped aside and allowed Gem to enter the apartment.

While smaller than Gem's, it wasn't oppressively so. Beautifully furnished, with art pieces on the walls, it looked quite cozy.

“Sunburst is waiting in the other room, she's a bit nervous about meeting you,” Starlight explained. “I'll go get her, please make yourself comfortable.”

Gem sat down in an easy chair and looked around. Hearing approaching footsteps, she stood up when Starlight and Sunburst entered the room. Sunburst's hair was styled short, but in a feminine bob cut, and she wore a matching royal blue with white trim blouse and skirt combination. Stars were printed on the dress fabric.

“Hello, Miss Shadow, I'm Sunburst. It's a pleasure to meet you,” she said softly.

"Call me Gem," Gem says with a smile, getting up. "You look absolutely gorgeous, darling!" She gives Sunburst a light hug. "How long have you known Starlight?"

“We were childhood friends,” Starlight said, “but we lost touch when Sunburst was sent away to the gifted and talented school. We only reconnected recently.”

Sunburst hugged Starlight tightly. “She didn't quite know how to react when she found out I was trans, and now she uses my name to refer to me because she's so afraid of misgendering me.” She sighs. “I keep telling her it's okay, that there's bound to be a slip or two, especially at first, but she's adamant about keeping it correct. We were hoping you could help her get over that fear, and maybe help me adjust to my new life better. Are you willing to help us?”

"Absolutely," Gem said, squeezing Sunburst's hand. "And Starlight, slip-ups happen. Believe me, there's a world of difference between that and everything my mother put me through when I told her." She sighs, "Anyway... Sunburst, what do you do for a living?"

“I work in the city registrar's office,” Sunburst said. “It's a low-level government job, but the pay and benefits are okay. Nothing too glamorous, just logging birth and death certificates, responding to records requests, that kind of thing.”

"Well, let's see... I'd suggest emailing your boss first, telling them about what's going on, and if you think you're ready for it, going out as yourself once you've had time to talk things over with them. If necessary, email your coworkers too. It'll make the process smoother." She thought of something else. "Have you seen a therapist yet?"

Sunburst nods. “I've been seeing one fairly regularly, at Chryssi's recommendation, and I was seeing one before I started my HRT. The first one I saw wasn't interested in helping me with my transition, but more like trying to talk me out of it. It just made me even more frustrated, and when I spoke to Chryssi, she put me in touch with a wonderful therapist who's been nothing but supportive.”

Gem smiles. "That sounds like Chryssi, alright. I'm glad she's been helping you." Grinning, she reaches into her bag and takes out a makeup kit. "Now... how about we have ourselves a makeover session? It seems like you could use some serious girl time!"

Sunburst smiles broadly. “Oh, yes, please! I really need some tips on doing my makeup. Starlight's been helping, but I can always use some more pointers.”

“Oh, you know I love doing your makeup,” Starlight says, “but it would be good for you to learn how to touch up during the day.” She looks at Gem. “Think you two could give me a makeover, too?”

"With pleasure!" Gem says with a smile. "Let's get to it, girls!"

* * *

Hours later, seven of the eight friends were back in the apartment. Sunset and Twilight were hunched over their laptops, books covering every other inch of the table they sat at. Adagio was watching a cooking show and taking notes, Aria was snoozing in her room, and Sonata was texting with Longhaul. Raven was in her own room practicing her act with Emerald acting as the audience. Gem came through the front door, looking pleased with herself. "I'm back! How was everyone's day today?"

Twilight and Sunset muttered a quick “s'okay” before ducking back down into their books. Sonata set her phone down and hugged Gem. “We cut our demo today and it sounded great! It's being shopped around, and the studio executive thinks we have a good shot of getting signed within the next few weeks!” She smiled at Emerald. “Emmy did a fantastic job mixing the song, too!”

Emerald, stepping from Raven's room with Raven following, blushed. “Considering I was in a studio completely unfamiliar to me, it went surprisingly well. I've used most of the tools they had and it went quick, thanks to those three not needing more than two takes.”

Raven wrapped Gem in a tight hug and kissed her. “I got my foot in the door at a local club, if all goes well next Monday I could be a regular!” She snuggled Gem. “How was your day, darling?”

Gem hugged and kissed Raven back, "Well, it all started on the train..." She gave a quick review of her encounter with Starlight and Sunburst, then moved over to her first day at teaching school. "And they all agreed that I have a natural aptitude for the profession," she finished. "I'll be required to do some student teaching of course, but that won't be until the spring."

Adagio got out of her seat when she heard a beeping noise coming form the kitchen. “Well, you timed it just right, because dinner is done,” she said. “Sonata, would you wake Aria, please?”

“Okay, but she better not throw anything at me again,” Sonata said grumpily, heading off to Aria's room. Sunset and Twilight closed their books and went to help set the table.

Gem took a sniff. “Smells good, Dagi … what's on the menu tonight?”

“Longhaul was kind enough to give me some recipes before we left, so I made his stuffed manicotti tonight. Quick, easy, and a little taste of Canterlot.” Adagio disappeared into the kitchen, and emerged with a plate of fresh garlic bread. “He also trusted me with his secret garlic bread recipe, too.”

Soon, the group was seated around the table, passing a bowl of salad back and forth along with the garlic bread. Adagio served the manicotti herself. “I don't know if it will be as good as Longhaul's, but I did my best.”

"I think it tastes delicious," Gem says with a smile. "And if he was here, I think he'd agree."

"And the bread's good too," said Raven, though her words were muffled by the bread still in her mouth. "Nice and crunchy."

Gem turned to Sunset and Twilight. "So what were you two working on?" she asked them. "This is the first time all evening I've seen you without computers and books!"

“Between biological sciences and advanced calculus, we haven't had time for much else tonight,” Sunset said apologetically. “We've been trying to work as far ahead as we can in the syllabus so we can have some free time in between lectures.”

“It's been working out well, because Sunset's been helping with the science part and I've been able to help her with the math.” Twilight grinned. “Had she remembered to carry the two, we might have tied in the Friendship Games.”

“I lost track of it,” Sunset replied after swallowing her manicotti. “Thankfully, Twi's given me some tips on keeping my place in complex equations.”

“So, basically,” Twilight summed up, “we're going until we both get totally stuck on something, then we'll wait for the lecture to cover it.”

Gem laughs. "Fair enough! In fact, I was thinking about something..." She took a sip from her tea cup and continued. "Canterlot is a long drive from here, so we can't exactly head back in case anything comes through the portal again, which means we'll need an alternative solution."

"I was thinking about that too," Twilight said. "The portal's been fairly stable since the darkness came through, but you never know... I guess what we'll need is... well, a backup portal of sorts, so that if something should come through, it'll come here instead of Canterlot. But those variables are incredibly complex, we'll need extra help just to rig up a prototype."

Gem nods. "I'll call Carrie after dinner and see if she wants to come over to sort things out," she says. "How does that sound?"

“Carrie's coming here?” Adagio said, excitedly. Seeing everyone giving her teasing looks, she quickly ducked her head and blushed. “Well, it has been a while since I've seen her, and there's so much to get caught up on...” Her voice trailed off as she took a forkful of salad and started chewing.

“I guess we have one vote for yes,” Aria said with a sly grin.

“Hey, maybe she can help us with some of our science and math stuff, too!” Sunset said.

“Oh, yes, I remember her … from Gem's birthday party!” Twilight added. “I'd love to be able to work with her on this!”

"Which is the other reason I'm inviting her," Gem grins. "It'll be just lovely to see the two of you meet each other properly. Just try not to blow anything up or transform into hideous, reality-defying monsters, okay?" She sighs. "I really don't need a repeat of the supermarket incident..."

Everyone looks at Gem curiously. “Okay, I'm so asking her about that when she gets here,” Aria says.

Everyone, including Gem, chuckles and goes back to eating their dinner.

* * *

Late that night, Gem sat in the living room on the sofa, Raven curled up next to her. Everyone else had gone to their rooms for the evening. “So, when did Carrie say she'd be here?” Raven asked, snuggling close to Gem.

"This weekend," Gem replies, wrapping her arms around Raven and running her fingers through her hair. "She'd come earlier, but now that she's running the repair shop, there's more paperwork for her and less actual fixing of cars." She giggles. "So love, how does it feel to be back home?"

“It's nice to be back,” Raven sighed, “but it still doesn't feel like home anymore. I guess I got used to how life was in Canterlot, and all of my really good times were there.” She smiled at Gem. “Besides, that's where I met you.” She kisses Gem's cheek. “How about you? Have you been settling in okay?”

"I have," she admits. "But like you, I've grown used to Canterlot... it's very noisy here, even Trottingham was quieter than this." She sighs a little. "I think, once we're all done with school and whatnot, I want to go back, and raise our children there." She holds Raven's hand. "That's something else I wanted to discuss... I don't know about you, but I want to have children someday. Mind you, I can't give sperm anymore, all this estrogen has made me sterile... but we do have magic. Maybe there's something in Princess Twilight's spellbooks that can help us."

“I wouldn't mind having children of our own, and if Princess Twilight could help, I'd be all for it.” Raven squeezes Gem's hand. “I don't care where we end up settling after school, as long as I'm with you.” She leans back and looks up at the ceiling.

Gem smiles, lying her head on Raven's shoulder. "I suppose we'd best get some sleep," she says, already removing her top. "Having you to snuggle every night is a wonderful improvement over the old arrangement."

“Less chance of an assistant sneaking around?” Raven says with a laugh. “Not having to sneak from room to room anymore?” She stretches and removes her shirt. “Okay, that is an improvement...”

Aria stumbles through on her way to the kitchen. “Oh, for crying out loud, you two, keep it in your room, willya?” she says sleepily as she passes through.

Gem squeaks and falls off the couch in surprise, then rises. "If you say so," she laughs, taking Raven's hand. "Goodnight, my little bird," she purred. "I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Raven says, kissing Gem lovingly. Aria makes a silent gagging noise.

Gem rolls her eyes. "Someday soon, Miss Blaze, this will be you!" she teases. "Just you wait!" Laughing, she and Raven walk down the hall to their room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

After a busy first week, the girls were finally able to recuperate. Gem, Sunset, and Twilight headed off to Manehattan's airport to pick up Carrie. "I'm glad that we're not dealing with relationship drama this time," Gem said as they drove. 

"Me too," Sunset agreed. "I'm still gonna ask about that supermarket thing you mentioned the other night though." Gem groaned. 

Arriving at the airport, Gem parked the car and the three went into the terminal. Scanning the arrivals board, they waited near the baggage carousel designated for Carrie's flight. Passengers were starting to make their way down the ramp and were clustering around the carousel. 

“See her yet?” Sunset asked. Gem nodded and pointed. Sunset looked, then leaned in and whispered to Twilight, “Brace for impact.”

Twilight barely had time to register those words when a dark-colored blur slammed into the three of them and began hugging them tightly. “Cousin!” Carrie said excitedly, kissing Gem's cheek. “Cousin's friend!” she said, kissing Sunset on the cheek. “Friend of cousin's that I only met once but who I think is a super special friend anyway because you love sciency stuff!” she said to Twilight, giving her a firm handshake. 

Sunset smiled. “Good to see you again, Carrie. How's things in your neck of the woods?” 

Carrie looked at her strangely. “I don't live in the woods, I live in a townhome just outside downtown. I thought I told you. Anyway, things are okay, just been busy running the shop lately, not much time for fun things any more. So, when Gem asked if I could help build a portal device, I jumped at the chance. Well, not literally, because the downstairs neighbor would complain about me jumping around, but you get the idea.” 

"I'm Twilight Sparkle," said Twilight, by way of introduction as she shook Carrie's hand back. "I'm amazed! We look so much alike!" 

Carrie laughed. "I'd wonder if you were my clone, but that couldn't be right! According to Sunset, my clone is some bat-winged princess pony from another dimension. I think." 

“Well, that's what I was told, anyway. But you remember Twilight from Gem's birthday party, right?” Sunset asked. 

“Of course I do!” Carrie said, hugging Twilight. “I just didn't think a kiss would be appropriate until we got to know each other better. One moment.” she went over and grabbed her duffel bag from the carousel. “Okay, let's head off and talk portals.” 

The three got into the car and headed back toward the apartment, with Twilight, Gem, and Sunset each filling Carrie in on how the portal worked usually, how it was once accidentally manipulated due to a lightning strike, and Twilight's theories about how its power could be redirected to a similar unit located in the apartment. "The way I see it," Twilight finished, as they entered the apartment and sat down, "I could simply recapture the magic from it like I did with my pendant and deposit it into the new receptacle. But since that method proved to be dangerous, we might need to see if pony spellbooks would be of use to us." She looked to Sunset. "You did bring some with you, didn't you?" 

“Of course I brought them!” Sunset scoffed. “I'm not a total ditz, you know.” 

“That's good, that you brought your books,” Carrie said, “ because it would be horrible if you forgot one key element to a spell and it was in the book you didn't have with you. We know how bad that can be, right, cousin?” 

“Well, had you not disrupted the basic laws of physics, we might not have had that problem to begin with,” Gem retorted. 

“Oh, like it was my fault that the anti-gravity machine we built worked too well, and a certain someone who shall remain you forgot to bring the notebook with my notations for an altitude limiter,” Carrie replied. “I will admit, it worked like a charm. I just wonder if the batteries have worn out yet, and where the machine will land when they do.” 

“Are you forgetting about Peppy?” Gem asked pointedly. 

“Poor Peppy,” Carrie said, hanging her head. “He was so brave, the first field mouse to escape the bonds of Earth's gravity in a homemade anti-gravity machine. Had I known it was going to reach outer space I would have designed a better life support system.” 

“Well, luckily for you, Peppy escaped before it rose too high. I caught him as he jumped for his very life. Little bugger bit me, too,” Gem said bitterly. 

“See? Happy ending after all!” Carrie said, her mood brightening. 

"More or less," Gem replied, as Sunset grabbed her books and put them out on the table. "I'm not entirely sure we'll be able to use pony spells," she said, "And have them work the same way as they do in Equestria... we should try some basic ones first to make sure nothing bad happens." To prove her point, she points to a spell diagram for a basic levitation spell. "Twi, can you try levitating Carrie's coffee mug? Just like in the book!" 

Twilight studied the diagram closely, then focused. As she did, her finger started to glow softly, much like a unicorn's horn, and she pointed it at the mug. The mug began to glow too, and floated around the room in orbit around her head. 

“Wow, she is a quick study!” Carie said, watching in amazement. 

“Before we even get to enchantments,” Sunset said, “we need to select the focus for the portal. Gem, where do you want it set up?” 

"I think the living room might be best," Gem says. "Should we use a mirror like in Equestria, or something else?" She looks thoughtful. 

“I think a mirror would work best,” Twilight said, “given that the origin of the portal in Equestria is also a mirror it might be easier to tune.” 

“I agree,” Carrie said, “mirror in, mirror out. Now, we should also put some kind of alerting device on it, to let you know when something is crossing through. I'm pretty sure you don't want malicious beings running around your nice little apartment here.” 

“I think I have a spell that can help, I'll start looking for it,” Sunset said. 

The girls set to work, and after a couple of hours, they were ready to cast the first enchantments. Gem rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Okay! I must admit, I'm excited to see how this turns out! Sunset, what do we do first?" 

“I've got the spell ready, we're just waiting on Twilight and Carrie. How you two doing?” she asked. 

Carrie and Twilight are bent over the table, looking closely at Twilight's magical detector. “Amazing ... and you designed this to pull magic directly from any source?” Carrie asked, clearly in awe of the design. 

“Mostly if what I found was malignant, I could contain it if I desired,” Twilight answered, blushing. “Only problem is, it kept latching on to any magic source and, after draining it, it stayed built up in here pending release. I had no real way to control it.” 

“So, why isn't it going crazy now? Was it damaged in some way?” Carrie wondered. 

“Nope,” Twilight replied, “I took the battery out.” She showed Carrie the empty slot the battery would occupy. “I won't re-activate it until we can find a way to control it.” 

Carrie studied the device, then the schematics that Twilight had provided. She began mumbling to herself as she traced the different circuit patterns. Carrie then focused on a small switch on the device. She traced the layout on the circuit board, then studied the schematic again, then looked back at the switch. “I found it,” she said triumphantly. “When you hooked this switch in, you didn't hook it into the logic circuit that determined good or evil, therefore it was drawing in everything. And, with not a lot of room for storage, it took in so much it started to leak. It's an easy fix. Let me get my tools.” 

There's a very long silence as the other three girls considered this. Finally, Gem spoke. "So, if we'd done that, the whole Midnight Sparkle thing could've been avoided?" 

"It seems that way," Twilight says, shrugging. "But... well... if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have you all. So..." 

"It's probably just as well," Sunset finished. 

"All done!" Carrie said, holding the device up triumphantly after a few seconds. "Let's give this thing a whirl!" She hands it to Twilight. "Will you do the honors?"

Twilight replaced the battery in the device, and it immediately sprang to life, lights flashing and detector beeping away. Twilight aimed it at each of the girls, then at herself. She studied the readout. “It's detecting magic, and determining it to be non-harmful. Thank you, Carrie, you fixed it!” 

"You're welcome," Carrie says with a smile. "Now! We're ready." She grabbed Twilight's hand, who grabbed Gem's, who grabbed Sunset's, who grabbed Carrie's other hand. 

Sunset began the incantation and all four of the girls began to glow, pony ears and tails sprouting from Twilight, Gem, and Sunset. Carrie focused on controlling the magic detector. Soon, a portal vortex opened up in Gem's living room, with two very confused ponies, one an earth pony wearing a beat-up Stetson-type hat and pulling a wagon, the other a mint-green unicorn with a lyre on her flank, peering into the strange world. Carrie quickly aimed the device at the vortex and flipped the switch. Instantly, the vortex was drawn into the device. 

“Now, aim the device at the mirror and reverse what you just did!” Sunset ordered. Carrie pointed the device at the miror and flipped he switch to the “discharge” setting. Instantly, the magic flowed from the device into the mirror. It shimmered for a brief moment before looking like a regular mirror again. 

Cautiously, the four approached the mirror. Gem placed a hand against the mirror, and watched in amazement as it rippled under her touch. 

“So far, so good,” Sunset said, “but now the big question ... who gets to test it out?” "I'll go," Gem says. "Wish me luck!" 

"Good luck, cousin," Carrie says, hugging Gem. The other two respond in kind, then Gem takes a deep breath and steps through the mirror, disappearing into its depths. 

* * *

Landing in Equestria, Gem gets quickly to her hooves and looks around. "I wonder where I ended up this time..." 

A scrambling of hooves greeted Gem as four Royal Guard ponies rushed into the room. The two pegasi quickly took wing and hovered nearby, while the unicorns stood with heir horns partially activated. “We found the disturbance!” called one of the pegasi. “One in custody!” 

“Thank you, guards,” came a familiar voice. Stepping into the room was Princess Twilight herself. She eyed Gem for a moment. “You look familiar somehow, but how ... Gem? Is that you?” she asked. 

Gem quickly raises her forehooves defensively, "Don't shoot! I come in peace! Take me to your-" She stops as Twilight enters. "Oh, hello Twilight. I would hope I looked familiar, you've seen me half a dozen times before!" Then she thinks for a moment. "When did you get guards? And have you grown since I saw you last?" 

“She's no threat,” Twilight says to the guards, “you are dismissed. I know her, she's a friend.” The guards file out of the room. “I got guards after that whole Starlight messing with time and space thing, but ... enough about that, what are you doing here? And, more importantly, how did you get here in the first place? I didn't think the portal linked anywhere near my castle.” 

Gem blinks some more. "You have a Starlight too? If she's as bad as ours used to be... anyway, I'm here because... well, the girls and I moved to Manehattan for school and career opportunities, I realized that in case anything else came through the portal it wouldn't do for us to be two days' drive away in case it was dangerous, so Sunset, our Twilight, my cousin Carrie, and myself all came together to create a second portal. As for why it has apparently chosen your castle as its drop-off point... well, who knows." She grins sheepishly. 

Twilight turned and looked at the giant mirror behind her. She tapped a hoof against the surface and watched it ripple. “It's possible that whatever magic you used to create your portal linked here to me because of our friendship. Which, actually, is kind of neat because we can visit each other more often now that I don't have to go all the way to Canterlot!” She hugs Gem. “I'm just glad you ended up here and not in some other part of Equestria. Are you staying long?” 

Gem looks thoughtful for a moment. "I'd love to stay, but I should probably at least let the girls know I'm okay, and not a cyborg." She hugs Twilight back, "But don't worry, we'll all come and visit soon, I promise." She gives Twilight's hoof a reassuring squeeze with her own, then smiles. "I'm glad we can count you as our friend, Twilight. We've all come a long way since that fall formal, but if there's one thing that hasn't changed, it's our love for you." 

Twilight smiles, and blushes. “Come by any time, but if you can, have Sunset send me a note first so I will be expecting you.” She walks with Gem to the mirror. After one more hug, Twilight stands by as Gem gets ready to cross back through the mirror. 

"Naturally!" Gem waves, and as she prepares to step through, she thinks of something. "Oh, and you'll need these." She uses her magic to float over some wedding invites. "There's some for you, the Princesses, your friends, Orion, Raven, and a couple extras in case you want to invite anypony else. See you there!" Then she steps through, the glass rippling in her wake. 

* * *

Carrie and Twilight help Gem to her feet. “So, what happened? Where'd you end up?” Carrie asked. 

Sunset spots a strand of purple hair on Gem's clothing. “You saw Princess Twilight again, didn't you?” she asked. 

Gem nods, plucking the hair between her fingertips and slipping it into a pocket of her jeans. "The mirror dropped me in her castle, where I was then accosted by some of her guardsponies," she explained. "It's okay though, once I explained what we did, she was glad to have a more convenient way to visit us." 

“Hooray, it worked!” Carrie said, dancing around with Twilight. “And she didn't end up in some post- apocalyptic wasteland surviving on only her wits alone!” She stops and blushes. “Well, not since the supermarket incident anyway...” 

"I also was half spider at the time," Gem explains. "So I had eight legs, more eyes than I knew what to do with, and such like." 

Sunset shakes her head. "One of these days, I'm dragging that story out of you two..." Everyone laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the girls make their big move, and Carrie returns! Longhaul loves writing for her, and I know he'd need someone to play now that his usual character has been put on a bus (*snrk*) so Carrie was the only logical explanation. That, and I wanted to include her more, since her role on the team was taken over by Twilight when the Friendship Games movie came out.


	3. It's Like Monsters On Your Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem and Raven get married and have to deal with an Equestrian incursion.

The Manehattan chapel was packed with people, all sitting in wooden pews. Members of Gem’s family and Raven’s family sat in the front, with various CHS staff members and students behind them. At the back were members of the Equestrian delegation: Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight, Orion and Raven Shadow, and Steno Pad. The remaining six members of the Rubies served as bridesmaids for both girls: The Dazzlings were Raven’s, while Twilight, Emerald, and Sunset were Gem’s. The music was provided by none other than Vinyl Scratch and Octavia.

In side rooms were the two brides, being fussed over by their attendants. Gem was wearing a dark green gown with green lace and leaves stitched toward the bottom, while Raven had on a black dress with purple accents.

“Are you ready?” asked Adagio, putting the finishing touches on Raven’s nail polish and then placing her hands in ice water so the polish would dry quickly.

Raven nodded, barely able to contain herself. “Are you kidding, Dagi? I’ve been waiting for this day ever since I was a kid! Gem is everything I want in a partner and more!”

Adagio laughed. “I knew you’d say that.”

Sunset finished arranging Gem’s hair, and smiled herself. “Big day today, you… all set?”

Gem nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. “I’m just so happy… this is going better than I ever could have imagined!”

Outside, Vinyl and Octavia started the music. “There’s your cue!” said Sunset, leading Gem to the door that opened out into the main room. Adagio did the same with Raven, and the two girls walked hand-in-hand toward the altar.

As the officiator opened his mouth to speak, a tremendous explosion shook the chapel, sending everyone to the floor. Distant screams and sirens were heard minutes later.

With a long sigh, Gem looked to Raven. “Couldn’t they have waited until after we’d kissed?” she said, in mock annoyance.

Raven laughed. “Never a dull moment…” Wasting no time, the Rubies gathered together and walked back down the aisle, hoping to see whatever the new problem was. The Equestrian delegation was also heading for the door. The group stopped when they reached the outside. “What the heck is that thing?” yelled human Raven as they gazed toward the scene of the incident.

“Whatever it is, it's not from around here,” Emerald answered.

“I haven't seen one of those in ages,” Sunset said staring in awe.

Orion and Gemini, standing at the head of the group, exchanged a glance. “So, any ideas on how to combat that?” Gem asked Orion as they surveyed the scene.

“For something like that, we'll have to make it up as we go along,” Orion replied.

“It must have followed us through the portal,” Princess Celestia said, surprised.

Human Twilight looked confused. “I”m with Raven … what the heck is it anyway?”

"It's a bugbear," says Princess Celestia, her expression grim. "It is one of the denizens of Tartarus, and was kept there until it escaped when my former student," she glanced at Twilight, "let the guard dog loose."

"I said I was sorry," Pony Twilight grumbled.

"Nonetheless," Gem interrupted, "We need to get to work."

"Just to keep everything straight," Orion said, "I propose we split up into two groups. We can handle the bugbear. Gem's group can go and find the source of the explosion."

"I hope it's not another magic leak," says Pony Raven. "No offense girls, but I didn't like waking up and finding myself turned into a human."

"None taken," chorused the humans.

* * *

“So, it definitely came from Equestria,” Human Twilight said as the group made their way down the streets of Manehattan, “the question we have to answer is, how did it pass through without using any of the known portals, and why it ended up here instead of back in Canterlot.”

“What do you know about bugbears, Sunset?” Emerald asked.

“They don’t come around all that often,” Sunset answered, “not since Celestia started that shadow organization to combat the threat. They should have intercepted it before it got too far, though. I wonder if they’re even still in operation. Anyway, you can tell the age by looking at the panda-rings around the abdomen. I’d say that one is fairly juvenile, and the Equestrian delegation can handle it easily enough.”

“Still doesn’t answer the question of how it got here in the first place,” Adagio said, “and how we’re gonna get rid of it.”

Aria stopped short and pointed. “I say we start there,” she replied, directing everyone’s attention to a bright glow coming from the area of the park. Following Aria’s lead, the group ran toward the source of the glow.

Gem takes out her magic screwdriver and begins scanning the glow. "There's too many readings!" she exclaims, staring at the device in disbelief, "Too many fluctuations, I can't get a handle on them!" She squints, peering into the light and trying to make something out.

Sonata was about to reply when an object began to pass through the portal. “Look out!” Raven screamed, herding everyone away from the opening, as a pony passed through. He landed with an audible “oof,” and shakily rose to his hooves. He had a grayish coat and a light brown mane and tail. On his head was a battered Stetson-style hat with strategic holes for his ears, and his flank bore a cutie mark of a wagon wheel with wings. He took a look at the girls. “YAAAAAAAAAAAA!” he screamed, frantically backing away and bumping into a nearby tree. “Don’t eat me! I don’t taste all that good! I—I’m high in cholesterol!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!”

"Longhaul?!" chorus the girls. Gem and Sunset approach first. "It's okay, we're not going to eat you," says Gem consolingly, running her fingers through the pony's mane and smiling. "It's me, Gem. Are you okay? How'd you get here?" Then she thinks. "Why didn't you change? Orion and the others did..."

"Probably because he didn't come through one of the other portals," Twilight mused. "So here he is, hooves and all!"

“Wha – how do you know my name?” Longhaul asked. “What is this place? And who and what are-- ooooh, that feels nice,” he said, grinning goofily as Gem stroked his mane. “I really don’t know how I got here. Last thing I knew I was watching this magic show and the magician asked for a volunteer.

She had already made a bugbear supposedly disappear – most of the audience thought it was a magic projection, so she asked for a volunteer and I stepped up. She stood up, much like you all are doing, waved her hooves, flashed her horn, and a curtain appeared between me and the audience. Next thing I knew, a bright light appeared and here I am.” He looked at Gem and took off his hat. “Say, could you please scratch between my ears? I would really appreciate it.” He gazed at Gem with huge sad-pony eyes.

Gem laughs. "Yes, of course!" She smiles and does so, even as Sunset considers his words. "Sounds to me like the Great and Powerful Trixie," she remarks. "Equestria's Trixie, I mean. She must still be alive on their side of the mirror."

"I know your name because there's a you here that we're all really close with," Gem explains. "I'm Gem, that's Sunset over there, Raven, Adagio, Aria, Emerald, Sonata, and Twilight. We're humans. Does that help?"

Longhaul grins and leans into the ear scritches, his tail wagging happily. “Trixie … eeyup, that’s her, says she’s on something called The Great And Powerful Trixie’s Super-Deluxe Apology To Everyone And Free Show Across Equestria Tour. She said it was a working title.” He sighs contentedly.

“Y’know, Gem, if all humans are as nice as you, I may not want to go home--” He stops and his eyes get as big as dinnerplates. “Home! Now how the hay am I supposed to get back home?”

Adagio was flipping a small stone in her hands. “I wonder if this is a two-way portal.” she throws the stone through the glow. A muffled ‘ow’ is heard, followed by softer laughter. “Yup. Two-way.”

"The same way you arrived," Twilight explained. "Lucky for you, there are quite a few portals we can use."

Gem straightens up and adjusts her bridal gown, which she was still wearing. "I have half a mind to go through and find out what Trixie thinks she's playing at," she says to the group at large. "Who's with me?"

“I’m in!” Raven says, wrapping her arm around Gem’s waist.

“Us too!” says Emerald, hugging Twilight.

“I’ll go so I can seal this off once our business is finished,” Sunset said.

“Just in case something else come through, we’ll wait for you,” Adagio adds.

“Good luck to you, I’m gonna go let the Equestrians know what’s going on,” Aria says, heading off.

The five link arms, and with Longhaul in the lead, step through the glow.

* * *

The stage is set up in the central square in Ponyville. The assembled audience of ponies all cry out in shock as the five humans and Longhaul seemingly appear out of nowhere. The star of the show, a light blue unicorn with a cape and floppy magician’s hat, was slightly taken aback before putting up an air of bravado. “Stay back, vile beasts, lest the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie banish you as she did the evil bugbear and the Ursa Major!” she called out to the new arrivals.

Longhaul attempted to calm the crowd. “Relax, everypony, they’re not gonna hurt us! They’re friendly! Honest!”

Octavia points a hoof at Gem and some of the others, recognizing them despite their human forms, "Why, it's Lady Gemini and her friends! We have nothing to fear!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Rainbow Dash calls out, exchanging a hoof-fist bump with Raven.

"What I would like to know," Gem says, turning to look at Trixie, "is why you're using a trans-dimensional portal in your magic act! Don't you know how incredibly dangerous that is? You've already let a bugbear loose on our home! What were you going to throw at us next? A chaos god?"

“Hrmph,” Trixie scoffed, “from what news has leaked through these dimensions, you’re about to elect one. The Great and Powerful Trixie has no concern for danger, as she can master any type of portal known to ponykind! Trixie knows the bugbear is safely contained until Trixie wills it back into existence!”

“Um, actually, it’s rampaging through the human world right now,” Longhaul said.

“And we were able to come through your portal to tell you that the princesses themselves are working to stop it, and they don’t seem pleased,” Sunset added.

“Oh.” Trixie pawed at the stage before producing several large puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Trixie was nowhere to be seen … except for a little bit of multi-hued blue tail sticking out from behind her wagon.

"SHE'S GONE!" shouts Pinkie, before pointing. "Oh wait, there she is!"

Gem sighs, "Come along girls, if she wants to hide from the royal fury of four Equestrian princesses, that's entirely up to her... I'm sure we'll be dealing with her again soon." She leads the humans back through the glow and home again.

* * *

“Welcome back,” Adagio says, “how was your trip?”

Princess Luna and Orion arrive with a struggling bugbear contained by Orion in a magic field. “Sir Orion and I will return shortly, once this beast is contained safely. Where does this portal lead?” Luna asked.

“Center of Ponyville,” Sunset says, “in the middle of a magic show which I’m sure is canceled right now.”

Another head pokes through the portal: a blue and pink mane sat atop a beige-furred head. The pony wore dark glasses. “You can send the bugbear through, Your Highness. We can handle it from here.”

“We thank thee, Agent Sweetie Drops,” Luna says with a bow. Sweetie Drops salutes, a watch visible on her foreleg, and retracts her head. Together, Luna and Orion send the bugbear back through the portal.

Once that's done, Orion dusts himself off, adjusts his bowtie, and smiles at Gem, Luna, and the rest. "I believe we have a wedding to finish, don't we?"

Gem laughs. "We do indeed! Let's go!" She leads the crowd back to the chapel. Inside, guests and participants alike are settling in to continue the ceremony. Azul, along with Longhaul, had obtained several cases of bottled water which they passed out among the congregation, helping to keep them cool and hydrated while they waited.

The doors open, and the six bridesmaids resume their places on either side of the two brides, looking calm and dignified as if nothing had odd had just happened. Vinyl and Octavia resume their music as Gem and Raven walk down the aisle together to join the officiator once more.

“Dear friends,” the celebrant says, “we gather to witness the pairing of Gemini Shadow and Raven Sable. Theirs is a love that has transcended many obstacles, faced many challenges, and survived stronger than before. Through good times and bad, these two have stood with each other, each lending their strength to the other to face the challenges and tribulations of another day. Today, we formally unite them, as their spirits have been united. We express our love and devotion to them as they have demonstrated to us, and to themselves. The couple have written their own vows, and will now recite them to each other.” She smiles at Gem. “Go ahead, dear,” she says softly to Gem.

Gem stares into those eyes she'd loved from the first day she saw them, and speaks. "When I first met you," she begins, "You saved me from being punched in the face. That afternoon, I met your brother and helped you with your homework. I fell in love with you the instant our eyes met for the first time, and I haven't stopped. We've been through so much, and everything that's happened was only bearable because I had you there. I consider myself incredibly, astoundingly lucky to have you in my life, and I will be there for you from now until the end of time itself. You are my world. And I will never let you go."

Raven blinks away a few tears, composes herself, and clears her throat. “Gem, I knew from the first moment I spoke to you that you were the only one that could have my heart. I could see it in the way your eyes sparkled when you saw me, the funny feeling I got deep inside whenever I was with you, and the longing ache whenever we’re apart. I was a fool to ignore that when I was lured here, and I will never ignore it again. No matter where life takes us, not matter how many obstacles or bugbears or rampaging she-demons we face – no offense to anyone,” she says with a grin.

“None taken,” Sunset, the Dazzlings, and Twilight happily reply through their tears.

Raven smiles, and turns back to Gem. “No matter what, we’re in this together, now and forever, no matter the weather, as if bound by leather.” She shakes her head. “Sorry, got carried away there,” she says as the congregation chuckles. “I love you now, and more so each day,” she concludes.

The celebrant nods and smiles. “May I have the rings, please?”

Orion steps forward with the two rings resting on a pillow. He passes the pillow to the celebrant, smiles at Gem and Raven, then moves back to join the others again.

Raven and Gem hold out their hands as the celebrant places a ring on each of them. Directing them to hold hands, she then wraps Gem and Raven’s hands with a white silken strip of cloth. “What has been joined together this day,” she intones, “let no one tear apart. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce this couple united in matrimony.” She removes the cloth from their hands. “I now present the happy couple, Gemini and Raven Shadow.” The entire chapel bursts into applause as Octavia and Vinyl begin playing the recessional song.

At the reception, there is plenty of food and drink for all, with a special table reserved for the Equestrians. Cadance consoles Shining as he sobs into the tablecloth, while Celestia presents the new couple with a present: "Guaranteed safe passage to Equestria and a reserved room at the royal palace to use at your discretion," Celestia explains. "I have the feeling our two worlds will be seeing more of each other."

Luna, meanwhile, slams two large glasses of cherry limeade onto Shining's table and announces "Prince Armor! Let us drink the true beverage of mighty warriors since the dawn of pony civilization!" She downs the first and declares, "Another!" Orion laughs and fetches her one.

Gem joins the musicians on stage and steps up to the mic. "I’d like to perform a song for my beloved. Girls?”

The other six Rubies grin and take the stage, and with Vinyl’s and Octavia’s help, Gem begins to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUv0NbjbGzQ): “When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you. When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who goes along with you. If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who gets drunk next to you. And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who's havering to you.”

They then move into the chorus, with the other girls providing backup vocals: “But I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more, just to be the girl who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door.”

Raven jumps onto the stage and takes the next verse: “When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who's working hard for you. And when the money comes in for the work I do, I’ll pass almost every penny on to you. When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who comes back home to you. And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who's growing old with you.”

They sing the chorus again, this time with some nonsense vocals for everyone (including the audience) to join in on. After, Gem and Raven sing the last verse together: “When I'm lonely, well, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who's lonely without you. And when I'm dreaming, well, I know I'm gonna dream, I’m gonna dream about the time when I'm with you. When I go out (When I go out), well, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who goes along with you. And when I come home (When I come home), yes, I know I'm gonna be, I’m gonna be the girl who comes back home with you. I’m gonna be the girl who's coming home with you.”

After another part of the chorus, the girls pony up and take their bows as the room applauds.

The party continues well into the night, but as all parties do, this one was also drawing to a close. The Equestrian delegation stood with Gem and Raven, the other clustered around. “Such a delightful time we have not had in quite a while,” Luna declared. “It was also fortunate that my sister remembered the wedding gift this time.”

“That was not my fault, sister dear,” Celestia said, “and thank you to both of you for inviting us. It feels good to get away from the throne for a while.”

"It was a pleasure to have you," Gem says with a smile. She shakes Orion's hand. "Until we meet again, then?"

"Most certainly," Orion says happily. "Good luck out there! If you need anything, you know where to find us!"

The group watches as the Equestrians leave. “”I am totally wiped out,” Sonata says sleepily.

“Yeah, that was a heck of a party,” Aria agrees. “And where did those party cannons come from?”

Pinkie Pie rolls them through the portal, "Me, of course! Bye, humans!"

Gem turns to her new wife and smiles at her. "I do believe we have a wedding night to consummate," she says. "And tomorrow, a honeymoon to go on!"

“Well,” Raven says sultrily, “I’d hate to ruin your lovely plans...”

“And we’ll take that as our cure to head home,” Adagio says hurriedly, herding Aria and Sonata to the door. “Have a great time, you two, and be sure to let us know when you’re back in town!”

“Yeah, I think Sparks and I are gonna head out, too,” Emerald says, kissing Twilight on the cheek. “Have fun, you two,” she says with a wink.

"So long girls," Gem says, waving. "See you!"

* * *

After a very active and loud night together, the two newlyweds drive in Gem's car toward Trottingham. "Was that a wonderful wedding or what?!" Gem asks, looking happy.

“Could have used less bugbear, but it was wonderful, yes,” Raven said, snuggling up close to Gem. She stifles a yawn. “How long until we get there?” she asks.

"A couple more hours," Gem says. "I'll wake you when we get there."

Raven closes her eyes and smiles, and is soon off in dreamland.

* * *

A couple hours later, Gem's car pulls up to the gates of Gem's girlhood home, and heads up the drive to the front doors. A butler opens the doors and smiles. "Welcome home, your ladyships."

Azul walks toward the front door. “There’s my girls!” he says, wrapping both of them in a big hug. He directs the butler to retrieve their bags from the car. “So glad you made it okay. How was your trip?”

"Uneventful," Raven says, stretching her arms. "It's good to be back!"

Gem hugs Azul back and smiles. "I couldn't have picked a better place to spend our honeymoon! You're not going to be busy with work, are you?"

“I have one meeting I can’t reschedule, but otherwise, my schedule is wide open,” Azul says happily. “Come, you must be tired after the drive. Have you had anything to eat yet? It’s getting close to lunch time, and I haven’t eaten yet myself.”

"Lunch sounds amazing," Gem says as her stomach grumbles. "Let's eat!" She and Raven follow him inside. "So, what's been going on here?" Gem asks as they go. "I see a lack of pitchforks and torches, which must mean the town took my press conference debut rather well!"

“This town may surprise you yet,” Azul chuckled. “I think Old Lady Snorklewacker was the only one to really get her nose out of joint over it.” His demeanor changed. “Well … her and your mother, anyway.” Brightening up quickly, he continued, “Everyone I’ve talked to has been very supportive, and really admire your courage.”

The three sat down in the kitchen. “Are sandwiches okay? I wasn’t planning a big lunch, I was saving the big meal for dinner with you two.”

"The sandwiches are great," Raven says, chowing down happily. "We brought back some of the wedding cake for dessert! Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry layers with peanut butter and dark chocolate frosting!"

“Wonderful!” The three eat and chat, catching up on things. Sitting in the study afterwards, cups of tea in front of them, the three sit and relax. Azul leans back and says, “So, what would you two like to do during your visit here?” He chuckles. “Apart from the obvious, of course.”

"Well, I was thinking of going to visit Carrie," Gem begins, counting off on her fingers, "Seeing how things are down at the Alliance... after that we could catch a couple plays, or a movie or two! And of course, sightseeing. How about you, Raven?"

“That actually sounds fine to me,” Raven says. “I’ve never been to Trottingham and been able to sightsee, I’d love to visit all of the special places here.

"Then you're in luck!" Gem kisses Raven's nose. "You're going to see all sorts of things! You'll see the clocktower, the river that runs through the city, famous landmarks, some water fountains, some art galleries! What do you think?"

“I think I can’t wait to get started!” Raven says excitedly. A yawn snaps her back to reality. “Although, I think we can wait until tomorrow, I’m kind of worn out right now...”

Gem nods, "Fair enough, love. Let's go upstairs and nap." She rises, and guides her beloved upstairs.

Azul smiles and calls after the two. “Look, if you two don’t want to drive I can have my driver take you around town while you’re here. I’m not really going anywhere except for when we all do something. Oh, and that meeting on Wednesday, but that shouldn’t take too long.”

* * *

The next day, Gem and Raven tour the city, driven by Azul's driver in a small limo. Raven takes some of the requisite tourist selfies much to Gem's amusement, and after a while, the car pulls up to Carrie's house/workshop. Gem knocks on the door. "Cousin? It's me! And I brought my wife!"

“I hope Raven doesn’t find out about her!” Carrie calls back before flinging the door wide open and wrapping Gem and Raven in a tight hug. “Oh, it’s good to see the both of you again so soon!” she says happily. “Come in, come in!” She steps aside and ushers Gem and Raven into her workshop.

Various bits of electronic parts and metallic objects clutter Carrie’s workbench. Schematics for devices long-ago built hang on the wall, as do some of Carrie’s more notable builds. “So what’s been up with you two?” Carrie asks.

"Oh, nothing much," Raven says, making herself comfortable on a nearby chair. "The usual incursions from Pony Land. This time there was a bug bear and a show-offy stage magician."

"I was worried it was going to be another supermarket incident," Gem comments, "But luckily I was proven wrong!"

“So how come you couldn’t make the wedding?” Raven asked. “I’m not upset, just curious.”

“I have an important build due for a client,” Carrie explained, “and it’s what I was working on when you showed up. Basically, they want a way to detect the size of the air bubbles in a wheel of Swiss cheese without cutting the wheel open. They say it’s due to the new marketing laws. Anything below a certain size can’t be called Swiss cheese anymore. I have the basics worked out, now it’s just a matter of making it portable and setting it so it doesn’t make fondue out of what it’s scanning.”

"Why not miniaturize the device and isolate the fromology variables to prevent fonduification?" Gem suggests.

“It’s not that simple,” Carrie explains, pulling out a chart that resembles a wheel of cheese. “Not only do we have fromology and fonduification, but we also have the Limburger paradox, which states that the stinkier the cheese, the more it costs. Why that’s a variable in here, I’ll never know.” She throws that chart away and retrieves a line graph. “Look here. Simply shrinking the components results in a drastic reduction of fromology, making it unworkable. What I need to do is keep the power of full-size, but fit it in a DVD case.” She brightens, as if a light bulb went on over her head. “Or … I take this tablet computer and modify the camera to instead do the scanning, sending results to a program residing within...”

"Yes, exactly!" Gem beams, and the two high-five.

Raven giggles. "Sometimes I wonder why Gem didn't become a scientist when she had the chance!"

“She didn’t have the mind for it,” Carrie said.

"Which is true," Gem agrees. "I only passed my science classes in school because I had her help when it came to doing the home experiments. Which is how the supermarket incident came about."

“And the gym incident, and the park incident, and the aquarium incident, and the fancy-dress ball incident...” Carrie said, counting off on her fingers. “And then there’s poor Edith Strumplehoover … they say she still has flashbacks.”

"And the time I had to go to school looking like half a salamander," Gem adds, remembering. "That was a very strange week."

After a few more hours of reminiscing, Gem smiles at Carrie. "We should probably be heading back," she says, "But it was great seeing you again. As always!"

“Same here, cousin,” Carrie says, hugging Gem and Raven. “Don’t be strangers now, come visit again soon!” A muffled ‘poof’ comes from inside the house. “Oh, my dinner must be about ready. Okay, talk to you two later!” She goes back inside and closes the door.

* * *

After a busy day or so of more sightseeing and touristing, the two newlyweds return to Manehattan, and ascend the stairs to their apartment. "It's good to be home," Gem says to Raven. "Don't you think?"

“Traveling’s fun,” Raven said, stretching, “but it’s always nice to return to your own bed. I think Longhaul said that once or twice.” She dropped her bag. “I do miss the butlers, though.”

Gem laughs. "Which reminds me, because you've married a Lady of the realm, you are now a noblewoman," she says, smiling at Raven. "With all the rights and privileges that come with it!"

“Hmm, I thought I felt less like a commoner,” Raven said with a fake accent. She collapsed in a fit of giggles. “And what does my peerage entitle me to, pray tell?”

Gem thinks. "Exclusive seating at sporting events and concerts, dining at the very finest restaurants, guaranteed health coverage, more than enough money to last you a lifetime... things like that!" She makes herself comfortable on the couch.

Raven nods. “I can get used to that.” She sits down next to Gem and snuggles up. “Shall we have the town crier announce our triumphant return, my lady?”

Gem giggles. "Nah, let's just slip in and see how long it takes them to notice." She wraps her arms around Raven and kisses her deeply. "Knowing Sonata, not that long."

“You say that like I’m a total snoopypants,” Sonata’s voice calls out from the kitchen. “And welcome back, you two. Have a good time?” She walks into the room carrying a tray full of snacks.

“That’s because you are a total snoopypants,” Aria says, emerging from the kitchen.

Sonata picks up a popcorn kernel and bounces it off of Aria’s nose.

"We sure did," Raven says, giggling at the sisterly antics and grabbing a handful of popcorn. "What did you all get up to while we were gone?"

“Nothing too exciting,” Aria said, settling into a chair. “We pretty much took it easy, watched them rebuild what the bugbear wrecked, and Ol’ Snoopypants here found taco-flavored tortilla chips and is now in a torrid love affair with the Frito-Lay people.” A popcorn kernel bounces off Aria’s nose. “What? You know it’s true.”

"How adorable!" Gem takes a handful of chips and munches happily on them.

"Twi and Sunset have been busy doing important science nerd stuff," Sonata adds. "I've barely seen 'em out of their labcoats!"

“Still?” Raven asked, surprised. “Wish I knew what those were up to.”“I’m sure they’ll tell us in due course,” Aria replied, munching on some popcorn. “Anyway, we were planning on getting food delivered, all of the Manehattan favorites you’ve not had since you left town. We planned delivery because we didn’t think you two would want to go out so soon after getting home.”

Gem nods. "I don't know about you all, but I'm bushed!" To prove her point, she flings off her t-shirt. "Did I mention it was hot out on the drive back?"

“Well, if you two want to go lay down until dinner get here, we can come get you. At least the A/C works,” Aria said.

"Let's do that," Gem suggests, taking Raven's hand. "See you soon! And no peeking, Sonata!" She winks, and the pair walk off to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster attacks seem to be a frequent occurrence at Equestrian weddings, between the changelings in season 2 and the bugbear in season 5. Though it's retroactive foreshadowing now, the fact that Trixie is able to use trans-dimensional magic will, in time, lead to the events that transpire at the top of volume 5.


	4. The Science of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset and Twilight attempt to learn how Equestrian magic works.

“So Sunset, have you heard anything from Chrysalis recently?” Gem asks, during one lazy day in the apartment. “I know you were dating before we left CHS, but what about nowadays? Are you still together?”

“She’s been busy with her job and studies, as have I,” Sunset replied. “We still keep in touch, but for now, we both agreed to put our romantic life aside until things calm down for the both of us.”

Gem nods. “That makes sense, long-distance relationships don’t usually have a history of working out,” she says. “I can consider myself lucky, I guess… all my friends live in the same town!” Then she thinks. “Of course, Carrie and Adagio appear to be the exception to the rule…”

“Given what I’ve seen of her, Carrie’s the exception to every rule,” Sunset chuckled. “Speaking of old friends, have you heard from Longhaul at all recently?”

“Come to think about it, I haven’t…” She takes out her phone. “I’ll text him first.” And she does, tapping out a quick message that reads: _“How have you been? Sunset’s been asking about you.”_

Gem’s phone chirped a moment later. The message read: _“Doing well, Luna sends her love, hope you all are well and happy. How’s life in the big city?”_

Gem smiles and texts back, _“Let’s see… teaching school is going well, I’ll be starting student teaching before long. Raven is working on her act, I think she intends to go on tour with it. Em and the Dazzlings are putting the finishing touches on a comeback album, and as for Sunset and Twilight… they’re doing science, but the nature of their experiments remains a closely guarded secret.” She looks over at Sunset. “If you’re going to invent anything that could fundamentally reshape the understanding of our world, would you tell us what it is?”_

Sunset smirked. “Possibly...”

_Longhaul replied not long after: “That’s very good to hear. As you may know, Luna and I have been dating fairly regularly now. It’s amazing how much we have in common, I never would have guessed. I’m really glad to hear everything’s going well for you and the others. Please tell them I miss them terribly and think of all of you quite often.”_

“I’ll tell them,” Gem replies back. _“And if I don’t hear wedding bells coming from your direction anytime soon, I will be sorely disappointed. :P”_

_“Luna says you’ll be the first one she invites. She’s hinting it’s time for snuggles, so I’ll talk to you again soon, I hope. :) Hugs to all!”_

Twilight meanwhile is in the lab she and Sunset have built in an unused room of the apartment, consulting some spellbooks brought over from Equestria. “There’s just got to be a way that combines particular spells with technology, but what? I have to find the right spell first, then build a device to accommodate it!” She growls in frustration. “This is impossible!”

Sunset enters and puts a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “It’s not impossible, we just haven’t found the right formula yet. Why don’t you tell me what you’re trying to accomplish, and maybe we can brainstorm a solution?”

Twilight holds up the book in question, a book of spells for use in health care. “I believe that the health care industry as it currently exists needs to be drastically improved. Why not add magic to it? I just don’t know what spells to try first!”

Sunset thumbs through the text. “Okay, the spells are listed from simplest to most complex, so let’s look at the beginning and see what’s there. Less risk of serious damage that way, too.” She turns to the first section. “Here… let’s try a simple pain relief spell. Not too complex, and might be better suited for portable devices.”

“Well, I have been having frequent headaches the last few days,” Twilight says. “Try casting it on me and I’ll tell you if anything happens.” She leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

Sunset approaches Twilight and places her fingertips on Twilight’s forehead. “The book says contact is needed. Unicorns would use their horn, so I have to improvise.” Sunset concentrates on the spell, remembering her magic lessons from Equestria, and her fingertips start to glow. Warmth spreads across Twilight’s head while Sunset keeps the spell going. After a minute, Sunset lets her hands fall away from Twilight’s forehead. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Much better!” Twilight says happily, giving Sunset a hug. “I think it’s interesting that you channeled the magic through your hands… I wonder if this means that your brain has been rewired to allow for it?”

“I never really considered that,” Sunset admitted. “Unicorn horns were always the focal point of magic, so it’s possible that my brain picked the next best thing.” She waggled her fingers. “I wonder if we’re all developing like this, each of us with our own magic… or even if you and Emerald are developing the same abilities?”

“It’s possible,” Twilight says, “Given everything that happened to me with the whole Midnight Sparkle thing… maybe we should put that to the test! What do you think?”

“In the name of science, I agree!” Sunset said enthusiastically. “When should we start?”

“As soon as the others get home!” Twilight exclaims.

* * *

That evening, the eight friends are all together in the lab, with Sunset and Twilight both wearing labcoats. “Back when I was Princess Celestia's student, I learned best by going out into the field and actually doing something. Studying ancient books is fine for some people, but I like to solve magical mysteries by rolling up my sleeves and getting my hooves... uh, hands dirty,” Sunset explains.

“Our hypothesis is that because Sunset’s magical abilities are now centered around her hands, something similar is happening to all of us, even regular humans like me, Emmy, and Gem,” Twilight adds.

“Fascinating…” Gem says thoughtfully. “What do we do first?”

“We’ll work with each of you individually, and in the case of the Dazzlings, in groups, to determine how you best channel your magic. Just do what you normally do when you pony up, and let your magic flow without forcing it to one place or another.”

“Are you sure we really need to figure all of this out?” Raven asked, perplexed.

“Relax,” Sunset said, strapping what looked like a pasta strainer with wires on Raven’s head. “It’ll be fun. You won’t even know I’m here. Let’s begin.”

Raven shrugs and takes out her magic wand, performing a short version of her new stage act to the others. As she performs, her hair lengthens and pony ears sprout atop her head. Twilight’s scanners start acting up immediately. “It’s working!” 

Raven sees her fingertips start to glow, and snaps her fingers. Instantly, Twilight finds herself buried in an avalanche of cute little bunnies.

When it’s Gem’s turn, she waves her magic screwdriver around as if it’s a water pistol and not a scientific instrument, which eventually causes her to pony up. She snaps her fingers, and the two scientists are de-aged into 7 year olds. “Oops… sorry about that, ladies.”

The Dazzlings begin to sing a series of warmup chords, watched carefully by Sunset. They begin more complex strings of arpeggios and harmonies, causing their wings and tails to sprout and ears to form. As their singing reaches a crescendo, they extend their hands and Sunset is plastered to the wall by a series of musical notes. They fall away, leaving Sunset stuck to the wall, hair askew, small electrical charges dancing between the strands.

Emerald steps up next and begins mixing a song on a small console she brought over for the occasion, and when she ponies up, she turns Twilight into a punk rocker.

* * *

The girls are relaxing in the living room when Twilight and Sunset emerge from the lab. “Finally, after all of this testing, we have come to a definitive conclusion,” Twilight announces. Both of them are completely disheveled in appearance, Sunset’s hair is sticking out in all directions, and Twilight still has traces of bunny fur stuck in her glasses.

Sunset coughs up a little magical rainbow. “We have no idea how the magic is rewiring itself in your bodies whatsoever,” she manages to say before she collapses in a heap in an overstuffed chair, Twilight following suit by flumping over an ottoman.

Gem helps them both up and smiles. “That’s alright, girls. What matters is that it’s happening, and I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

Raven and the rest move in for a group hug, only to get zapped by an errant bolt of static electricity from Sunset’s hair. “Sorry about that,” she says sheepishly.

Raven waves it off. “Don’t worry about it,” she says, before taking Gem’s hand in hers. “All this science stuff has me bushed… shall we go to bed, dearest?” 

Gem smiles and kisses Raven deeply before replying, “Yes, I believe we shall. Goodnight, girls!” She blows them all kisses. 

Emerald takes Twilight’s hand. “Come on, Sparks, I’ll give you a nice backrub to try to relax you.” Twilight smiles wearily as the two head to their bedroom. 

The Dazzlings and Sunset sat in the living room. “Oh yeah, Longhaul sends hugs to all of you,” Sunset said, remembering.

“Aw, isn’t that sweet?” Sonata said, smiling. “Wonder what he’s doing now?”

Longhaul and Luna lay together in Longhaul’s bed, Luna resting her head on his chest. “Good night, my wonderful bus driver,” she remarked sleepily.

Longhaul stroked her back lightly, stifling a yawn. “Goodnight, my academic taskmaster,” he said with a grin, as the two drifted off to slumber.

* * *

"Maybe we've been going about this all wrong," Sunset said to Twilight. It had been a week since the first series of tests, and neither girl was any closer to coming up with a solution.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked, tilting her head.

Sunset got up and began to pace. "We know that having magic has changed us all on a molecular level, especially when we came back from Camp Everfree. I think that was the moment we became full-on magical creatures, capable of using magic as effortlessly as ponies."

Twilight blinked. "What were we before?" 

"It's not so much that as the amount of magic in the world for us to use has changed," Sunset explained. She went over to a whiteboard and started drawing on it using her telekinesis. "You see, there are two kinds of magic in Equestria: internal magic, which a unicorn channels through her horn and a pegasus uses to walk on clouds, and external magic, which is in the air. The more external magic there is, the stronger a unicorn's spells are, because they have more power to work with." She drew a quick sketch of Princess Twilight's crown. "I introduced magic to this world when I stole Princess Twilight's crown. Before then, there wasn't any magic at all, and I was completely cut off from something that I had been taking for granted. Using the crown changed me into a she-demon, which was bad enough, but it also introduced magic into a world that wasn't meant to have it. Getting rainbowed in the face did the same thing."

"Which is why Adagio and the girls came to CHS in the first place!" Twilight realized. "They were just like you were originally!"

Sunset nodded. "Exactly! There was now some external magic in the air, which meant the Dazzlings were able to recharge her necklaces, and Gem was able to wield her magic screwdriver like a unicorn horn."

"But no internal magic?" Twilight wondered.

Sunset nodded again. "Right. If you took away the necklaces and the screwdriver, neither Gem nor the Dazzlings would be able to use magic except in emergencies, which is why they ponied up. Since magic comes from an equine dimension, it changes the user into a form that can wield it more easily."

"So why didn't we transform into full ponies?"

Sunset smiled. "I'm getting to that. There wasn't enough ambient magic in the air for a full change, so the farthest it could get was ears, tails, and wings. Then the Friendship Games happened." She drew a picture of Midnight. "When you turned into her and started messing around with causality, ambient magic from Equestria leaked into our world, and strange things started to happen, like those amulets we got at Camp Everfree. Gloriosa got to them first and became Gaea Everfree, but once they bonded with us..."

"We got internal magic!" Twilight exclaimed. "Like those new abilities we developed!"

"Precisely!" Sunset snapped her fingers. "Ever since then, we've been capable of using Equestrian magic to its fullest extent. But we haven't, because we've been so busy. But that leads me to today." Sunset levitates over a leather-bound book from an equipment locker and floats it onto the main work table. "This is one of Starswirl the Bearded's spellbooks, given to me by Princess Twilight a few birthdays ago... I haven't had the chance to crack it open yet with everything that's been going on, but now I can!"

"So we're going to research magic again?" Twilight inquired.

Sunset smiled and nodded. "Yep. Only this time, we're going to do it like ponies, rather than humans." She opens the book and lays it down on the table, pointing to a diagram. " _Aguamenti_ is a spell that produces a jet of water from the caster's horn. But as we're humans, if I cast the spell right, it should come from my hand instead." She grabbed an empty bucket and stood over it, pointing her finger down. Her old instincts kick in, and her fingertip starts to glow. A second later, water comes pouring out, filling the bucket in seconds. She stops the spell and does a fist-pump. " _Yeah!_ I did it! I did it! Oooh, that felt so good!" So busy was she with her victory dance that she didn't notice that she'd sprouted pony ears.

"Ooh, let me try!" Twilight gasps, flipping a few pages. "Let's see... there's this one, _Avis_... it creates a flock of birds." She concentrates, focusing on the magic within her. Her hands start to glow as Sunset's did, and in moments, eight robins are flying around her head in a circle. 

After a few hours of practice, Twilight eventually sank down into a chair, wiping a hand across her forehead. “Whew… that was fun and all, but I have to admit, I’m bushed…” Then she stopped, and ran her hand over her forehead again. “What the…” She sprung up and ran to the bathroom, gazing into the mirror. Twilight had been so focused on finding spells to cast that she hadn't even realized she had begun to transform. She had pony ears now, a light coating of fur that was a little darker than her skin had begun to sprout, and a small nub of a horn was visible, hard and bone-like.

“SUNSET!” Twilight yelled, running back toward the lab, “I’m turning into a pony!”

“I know,” Sunset replied. “I am too, look!” She showed Twilight her hands. Her fingers had fused together and grown thicker, with what could only be described as hoof-lets where her nails would be. She lifted the leg of her jeans and revealed that her feet were already halfway through transforming into hooves.

“What’s happening to us?” Twilight asked in a small voice, looking frightened.

“Remember when I said that using pony magic would make us more equine?” Sunset asked, and at Twilight’s nod, she continued. “Usually, we use it in small amounts, like when levitating objects, or when Raven flies, or Gem uses her time manipulation powers. But sustained magic use over an extended period of time like we’ve been doing today appears to be leading to… well, this.”

“And if we keep going,” Twilight pressed, “We’ll turn into full ponies?”

Sunset shrugged. “Either that or centaurs. We should probably stop here though, at least for tonight. The girls will be home soon.”

“Right,” Twilight agreed, and the two began putting things away. At first they tried preventing themselves from wielding magic altogether, but as they worked, both girls found themselves using more of their magic. By the time the lab was cleaned up, their transformations had advanced still further. Fur now completely covered their bodies, their hands and feet morphed into full hooves, they’d gained muzzles, and their horns had grown too.

“I really hope this isn’t permanent,” Twilight groused, pushing open the lab door and heading out into the main living area. “The last thing we need is to show up in class on Monday looking like this.”

Sunset’s reply was interrupted by Gem opening the door of the apartment, carrying bags of groceries in her own magic. For now, at least, she remained unchanged. “Girls, I’m…” She stopped cold, her jaw falling open. “What on Earth happened to you?!”

Sunset sighed heavily. “Magic, Gem. Magic happened.”

* * *

“And so then we discovered that the more magic we use, the more equine we become,” Twilight said, finishing the story of the last few hours.

“Meaning,” Gem said thoughtfully, “if you’d continued casting spells, you would have become ponies?”

Sunset nodded. “Or centaurs, at the very least. For the moment, it’s purely theoretical.”

Gem nodded too, and sat up in her chair. “I think it would be wise to keep magic use to a minimum, or at least, keep it to where all you do is grow pony ears and tails like usual. At the moment, we’re the only people in the world capable of harnessing this sort of power, and the last thing we need are government agents snapping us up and experimenting on us.”

“I agree,” Twilight concurred. “We can still practice magic, we just have to be a little more… reserved in how frequently we use it.”

Sunset nodded. “Sounds good to me.” She yawned. “Anyway, I think I’m going to make myself a sandwich and go to bed… I haven’t used that much magic in years, I’m exhausted.”

“See you tomorrow then,” Gem said, hugging them both. “Sleep well.”

* * *

Fortunately for the two scientists, their equine forms reverted into more human ones as the night went on, and as the sun rose the next morning, Sunset awoke to find she was perfectly human again, without a trace of equinity to be found.

Even so, Sunset smiled to herself as she picked up her hairbrush with magic and began brushing her hair, letting the strokes relax her as they did when she had been a pony. Once that was done, she picked up a pen and started writing a letter to Princess Twilight in her magic journal, letting her know what they discovered.

Once her letter was finished, Sunset closed the book and laid back down with a content sigh. After everything she’d been through since arriving in this world, she was finally happy. She had some of the best friends a girl could ever want, a world begging to be explored, a body that now felt more at home to her than ever before, and best of all… her hands glowed, and she grinned. “I have my magic back,” she whispered. That was the greatest treasure of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came about because I wanted to explain how our conception of Equestrian magic works when applied to the human world. Obviously, the bit where Twilight and Sunset briefly transform into anthro ponies is now a nice bit of foreshadowing, if an accidental one. The spells they cast are taken from the Harry Potter series, since the "Every Little Thing She Does" episode aired around the time this was written, and finally gave us some information on how Equestrian spells work in canon.


	5. Daring Do and the Human Hullabaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset and Gem find themselves caught up in the midst of a Daring Do adventure as they scour Manehattan for Dr. Caballeron.

Dr. Caballeron smiled to himself as he held a particular object in his hooves: a diadem belonging to the Diamond Dog god Anubis, said to guide the spirits of the dead to the afterlife. Whoever had the diadem would instantly wield immense power, but at a cost. Caballeron couldn’t care less about that last part, for as far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as curses.

“I only wish I knew what to do with the thing,” Caballeron muttered. “The Princesses are too entrenched for me to usurp them, and goodness knows the last time somepony tried that, they were thrown in prison.” He was referring, of course, to the scheme perpetrated by Lager Hops and his band of goons several years ago.

“If I may make a suggestion, sir,” said one of the henchponies, a new recruit from Canterlot. “Princess Twilight is in possession of some kind of portal… perhaps you could rule the realm on the other side?”

Caballeron thought this over. “Hm… perhaps. These… hew-mans I have heard rumors about… they have been seen in Ponyville before, disguised as ponies… but they seem like simple creatures, taking them over should be foal’s play.” He smiled. “Yes… that’s an excellent idea. And without Daring Do to stop me, it gets even better!” He grinned. “Yes, that is exactly what I shall do! Tomorrow, gentlecolts, we ride to Ponyville!”

Weather pegasi were moving the last of the evening’s storm clouds out of the way, allowing for warm sunshine to wash over the town of Ponyville. Ponies were rising to begin their busy days, and Princess Twilight Sparkle was no exception. With her faithful dragon assistant, Spike, riding along on her back, she exited her castle and headed for the center of town.

Caballeron and his henchponies waited until the princess was completely out of sight, then moved stealthily toward the castle. They stood at the massive front door, and Caballeron gave it a tug. He chuckled when it opened without resistance. “I suppose our dear princess doesn’t believe anypony would be foalish enough to break into her castle. Come, gentlecolts!”

“Really, Caballeron? Breaking and entering? Isn’t this a new low for you?”

Caballeron and the henchponies froze at the sound of that oh-so-familiar voice. Caballeron turned slowly, and sure enough, standing behind them in her pith-helmeted, khaki-suited glory, was none other than Daring Do. She smirked. “So … we doing this the easy way, or the hard way?” she asked.

Caballeron snarled. “Get her!” he commanded, and the henchponies launched their assault.

“Easy way it is,” snarked Daring Do. With a flurry of kicks and martial arts moves, she had soon rendered Caballeron’s henchponies immobile. She ran inside the castle after him. She found him standing in front of a strange-looking mirror. “Surrender the diadem now, and I’ll ask the guards to go easy on ya,” Daring said, moving slowly toward Caballeron.

He laughed. “When I’m so close to my goal? Never!” he cried, and launched himself at the mirror. Daring, expecting a shower of glass, was stunned to see the surface ripple, and Caballeron disappear from view.

She sighed. “Well, my publisher wanted another book right away, so...” She ran to the mirror and jumped straight at the glass.

Swirls of color filled her vision, and a strange pulling sensation made its presence known. Finally, everything went dark.

* * *

Daring opened her eyes and looked around groggily. She saw strange creatures, walking upright on their hind legs, and … what were those things on the ends of their forehooves? Were those hands? She tried to remember her briefing from Princess Celestia about this strange world, one of the few ponies trusted with that information in the event of a catastrophic event. This, she thought, surely counted if Caballeron couldn’t be stopped in time. Slowly, she rose and stood upright, wobbling slightly.

Gem came out of the master bedroom with a cup of tea in one hand and her phone in the other, idly checking her social media profiles. She entered the living room to find the mirror portal on the far wall rippling like a pond, and a strange girl of about her age wearing a pith helmet and a khaki jacket with shorts. Her jaw dropped. "Who in the world are you and what exactly is going on here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "It's far too early in the morning for this…"

Daring was taken aback when Gem spoke to her. “Who I am isn’t important, and I’ll be out of your hoov—err, hands soon enough.” She looked around the apartment. “Say, you didn’t happen to see anyone else come through here, did you? About so tall, maniacal expression, carrying a statue…?”

Gem shakes her head, "I'm afraid not, but I think he might've been what woke me up... I distinctly recall hearing someone running through the living room and slamming the front door behind them. They might still be in the building. Would you like some help looking for them?"

Daring shakes her head. “No, that’s okay, I can handle this myself. Um, sorry for the intrusion, Miss.” she looks around again. “Um … you could point me toward that door you mentioned...”

Gem smiles. "Of course. No trouble at all, we have a lot of guests from Equestria every so often." She moves across the room to the front door, unlocks it, and opens it with a snap of her fingers. The door glows blue and swings open seemingly of its own accord. "Good luck!"

Daring stares, slack-jawed. ‘That isn’t supposed to happen here, according to the reports,’ she thinks. Recovering her wits, Daring smiles. “Um, thanks!” she says, walking out of the apartment.

Coming through the door, however, was Sunset, who had left earlier to get fresh pastries and rolls from the corner bakery. She collides with Daring, and the two fall to the floor. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn – wait … you’re Daring Do! Um, or at least you kind of look like her...if she were human...” Sunset stammered.

Daring stared hard at this human. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned in close to Sunset. “Okay, this is all too weird. How do you know who I am, and how the blazes are you all able to do magic?”

Sunset explains very quickly. "I'm actually a unicorn from Equestria, I used to be Princess Celestia's student until I ran away, ended up here, stole the Element of Magic, turned into a raging she-demon, and kinda-sorta-maybe filled this world with Equestrian magic as a consequence... that's Gem's theory anyway. She, I, and our friends are the only ones who can use magic, it's kind of crazy. Twilight, that is our world's Twilight and not the Princess, believes all the magic in the air has changed our DNA so we can control it like ponies can. And can I have your autograph, please? I have all your books!"

Daring facepalmed. She actually liked this, it was more comfortable than a hoof. “Okay,” she said, trying to control her emotions, “assuming I actually believe your little story about being from Equestria, and having read my books, then you know about one of my archenemies, Dr. Caballeron.” Sunset nodded. “Good. Now, he’s somewhere in this world with a stolen artifact, which if it is not returned to its rightful place within three days will bring dire consequences to this world and Equestria! So, I hope you won’t be too upset when I tell you that I really don’t have time to be signing autographs right now!!” Daring got to her feet and dusted herself off. “If you ladies will excuse me, I have two worlds to save.”

"We'll help you then," Gem says, as if this was a statement of fact rather than a request. She snaps her fingers again and her pajamas turn into a dark green blouse, black leggings, and black boots. Another snap, and her pocketwatch necklace materializes around her neck. A third, and her magic screwdriver floats into her waiting hand. "You're in a strange world that neither you nor your arch-enemy entirely understand, and we," she gestures to Sunset and herself, "are the best chance you've got at getting around safely. Besides, saving the world is something we do all the time."

Daring smiled a tight smile. “That’s cute.” She looked at Sunset. “You, fangirl … do me a favor and tell your friend some more about me. Especially the fact that I work alone.” with that, Daring headed away from the apartment and out to the street.

"So... yeah, Daring Do is a treasure hunter and archaeologist," Sunset explained. "And apparently she works alone. Most of her books have her doing that, but..." She sighed.

"She sounds like a pony version of Indiana Jones," Gem comments. "Anyway, cheer up, Sunset! We can still go looking for this Caballeron fellow, can't we? I've been positively itching to go on another adventure!"

Sunset looked at the bags of pastries and rolls, then shrugged. “Sure, not like I had anything important to do today anyway. Let me put these inside. You want anyone else to tag along?”

Gem thinks. "Let's keep it between us, a smaller group means fewer people to keep track of." She does scribble a note though, which she sticks to the fridge. It reads: _"Gone adventuring with Sunset. Back soon. -Gem"_

* * *

Caballeron looked around the train station with a very bewildered expression on his face, still clutching the diadem. "This is a very peculiar world I am in," he comments. "I did not expect to be transformed into a... hew-man? Even so... I am not worried, Daring Do has no hope of stopping us."

A voice on an intercom far above announces "The next train to Baltimare departs in five minutes. All passengers have tickets ready for verification."

Muttering to himself, Caballeron continued to look around the train station. His eyes were drawn to a poster featuring a statue of … “That’s incredible!” he said, admiring the statue of Anubis. “This world has a parallel to my own! Perhaps this can hasten my plans, and allow me to seize control of this world AND my own!” He read the poster carefully. It said something about an Ancient Egyptian artifact exhibit at the Natural History Museum. He made a note to stop by the information kiosk ahead and see if he could find a map. It might come in handy.

Daring Do made up for lost time, having spotted her quarry several blocks ago, and she had not followed him into the train station. She watched as he studied the poster, and stifled a gasp at seeing the Anubis statue picture. “If he’s thinking what I think he’s thinking...” she said to herself quietly.

Gem looks up over the edge of her newspaper, posing as an ordinary train passenger, and eyes the poster too. "Let's get to the museum first," she whispers to Sunset, pulling out her phone and tapping her way to the maps app. "If we take the B line, we can get off at West 79th and Broadway and walk two blocks east. That'll get us there in no time."

Sunset nods, and looks over toward the poster. “Looks like they’re moving. We should be able to get there first and get a good spot set up to observe.” She points to an arriving train. “Our ride’s here.”

* * *

After several wrong turns, Caballeron finally stands in front of the Natural History Museum. He hurries inside, followed a few moments later by Daring Do.

Gem and Sunset follow Daring in and take the elevator to the floor where the Ancient Egyptian exhibit is. "I know a little about Anubis from school," Gem comments as they go along. "He had the head of a jackal and was considered to be the god of mummification. But how did something like that wind up in Equestria?"

“From what I’ve read, Anubis is a god to the diamond dogs, said to guide their spirits to the afterlife,” Sunset explained. “It’s a strange parallel between our universes, I admit.”

Gem nods. "Very strange, but whatever works..." They arrive at the exhibit and find it completely devoid of people. Gem blinks, looking around in confusion. "Where'd everyone go? This place should be swarming with people!"

Sunset points to a sign near the wall. It read, “EXHIBIT TEMPORARILY CLOSED. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.” Sunset shrugged. “Guess we won’t have to worry about busybodies getting in the way,” she said.

“Wish I could say the same,” Daring hissed, dragging both Gem and Sunset around a corner and out of view. “What are you two doing here? I told you I can do this myself!”

"Miss Do, I don't doubt your prowess as an archaeologist," Gem hisses back, "but like I said before, you're in an entirely new world that you don't quite understand, without any advantages afforded to you in Equestria. You need us, whether you acknowledge it or not. There's no shame in asking for help every once in a while, as both of us can attest." She and Sunset exchange knowing glances.

Daring glared hard at the two, remembering what happened the last time she had helpers. Finally, she sighed. “Fine, since it’s obvious you two aren’t going anywhere, you can help. But, you will do as I say when I say it, is that understood, Adventure Girl?”

Gem nodded. "Understood. And since we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Gem, and this is Sunset." Sunset waves.

Caballeron races up the stairs to the exhibit, his boots thundering along as he goes, keeping a tight grip on the Anubis statue. The plan was simple: break into the exhibit, use the power of the diadem to make himself pharaoh, and use the other artifacts to solidify his rule before getting rid of Daring Do once and for all. Once this was done, he'd go back to Equestria and de -throne the Princesses. He bursts into the room, then stops dead, gazing across the room at his arch nemesis. "YOU!"

Daring waved. “Me.”

Sunset and Gem waved. “Us.”

Caballeron glared at the three women. “I don’t know you two,” he said, pointing to Gem and Sunset, “but if you’re allied with her, then you are my enemies too! No matter, soon you all will fall under my heels when I take over this puny little world!”

Sunset leaned over to Daring. “Is he gonna...”

Caballeron laughed maniacally.

Sunset sighed.  “I thought so...”

"I'VE HEARD IT ALL BEFORE!" Gem said loudly, over Caballeron's laughter. "You megalomaniacs are all the same! All this talk of nobody ever being able to stop you, crush the lesser races, conquer the galaxy, unimaginable power, unlimited rice pudding, et cetera, et cetera. It didn't work when the Dazzlings tried it, or Sunset, or Twilight, or me! And why? Because we have something you-" She stops in mid-sentence as Caballeron puts on the diadem, enveloping him in a bright light. When it fades, Cabelleron has transformed into a Diamond Dog, dressed in Ancient Egyptian ceremonial wear. She gapes. "Oh crumbs..."

Sunset stood, stunned. “Whoa. Stopped her mid-speech. We must be truly screwed.”

“Silence, mortals!” Caballeron commanded. “From this moment, you will bow before my almighty glory and serve me!” A bright light shot from the jewel on the front of the diadem, bathing Gem, Daring, and Sunset in its brilliance. As the light faded, the three noticed that they were transforming into canines. Their noses grew into muzzles, and their hands were beginning to turn into paws.

"If Emerald were here, she'd be beside herself," Gem comments to Sunset, watching her transformation proceed in fascination and horror. Fur the same color as her skin covers her body, while her clothes and boots rip apart due to her far bulkier [canine ](http://bit.ly/2dAQzlf)appearance. She barks and yips, doing her best to fight the impulses in her brain that were telling her to bow before Caballeron. "I... will... not... serve... you..." she growls at Caballeron, her fangs bared.

“You will all serve me,” Caballeron declares, “for I am your true master. Now be a good doggie and roll over.” he laughs menacingly.

“We have...to keep...fighting,” Sunset managed to say.

“The diadem … have to … remove….” Daring said, struggling against Caballeron’s control.

“Gem … screwdriver...can you?” Sunset grunted.

"Maybe," Gem says, snatching it up with her paws. They're much thicker than her hands, and maneuvering each digit is hard to do. Clumsily, she presses the button on the side and watches as a bright green magical aura appears around the diadem.

Caballeron sees what she's doing and bunches his own paw into a fist, slamming Gem up against the wall and causing the screwdriver to fall to the floor. "Bad dog," he snarls. "Do that again and I'll kill you! Now... OBEY!" He stares hypnotically into Gem's eyes. Gem tries to fight, but can't, and her eyes start to glow as her mind is wiped blank. "I... obey... master..."

“Quick … join paws...” Sunset says to Daring.

“What...why...” Daring begins to ask, before Sunset grabs her paw. Instantly, Sunset begins channeling magic through her body, wrapping herself and Daring in a bubble. With Caballeron distracted, Sunset turns to Daring. “We need to get that thing off his head. Any ideas?”

Daring thinks, then smiles. “Let’s change one hat for another,” she says, removing her pith helmet. Whipping it like a Frisbee, it strikes Caballeron in the head, dislodging the diadem just enough to break whatever influence it held over him. Stunned, Caballeron began to scream, trying to reseat the diadem back on his head.

Sunset looks over at her friend. “Gem!!” she yells.

Jumping around with surprise as if waking up from a dream, Gem snatches the diadem with one paw and puts it in a safe place, then joins paws with Sunset and Daring. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Gem yells at Caballeron, though her voice is lower and growlier since she is still a Diamond Dog, "We have something you do not! The magic of friendship!" On cue she ponies up, her canine traits fading to be replaced with equine ones. The same thing happens to Sunset. A rainbow appears in the center of the circle the three women have created, and arcs across the room to hit Caballeron in the face.

Moving quickly as the beam fades, Daring runs over to Caballeron and, taking a small length of rope from her messenger bag, binds his hands and feet together. She looks at him, and then at Sunset and Gem, then back to him. She shakes her head. “Nope. No one is ever gonna believe this, even as a Daring Do adventure.”

"I dunno," Gem says thoughtfully. "You'd be surprised with what people... or ponies, I guess, will believe. If you'd told me that I'd be spending my early adult years fighting monsters from other dimensions with magic that previously didn't exist, with a former she-demon by my side, no offense, I would have called you crazy. And yet, here I am!"

“None taken,” Sunset said with a smirk. “Now, I suppose we should get you two back to the mirror so you can go back home.”

Yes, that would be a good idea,” Daring said. She looked down at Caballero, still tied up and unconscious. “So, um...anyone have any idea as to how to get him back there?”

"I do!" Gem's hands begin to glow dark blue as she generates a bubble around Caballero, so they can float him along on the way back. They get some very strange looks from passersby, but otherwise no one comments.

* * *

Back at the apartment, the three stand in front of the mirror. Gem smiles at Daring. "It was good to meet you, Miss Do! Come visit anytime you like!"

Daring shakes Gem’s hand. “Nice meeting you too, Gem. I doubt I’ll be back here again, but if I am, I’ll try to find you.”

“I wrote to Princess Twilight,” Sunset said, “and after she stopped fangirling all over the place, she said she’d have the royal guard waiting to take Caballeron into custody.”

Daring smiled. “Thanks, Sunset. I’ll be sure to get a copy of my newest book to you once it’s finished.”

Sunset punches the air happily, then Daring steps through the portal with Caballeron in tow.

* * *

A few months later, Twilight comes home to find a box sitting on the floor near the portal. It is postmarked with a Ponyville stamp and Princess Twilight's address. Blinking, she picks it up and carries it into the lab. "Sunset? You have mail!"

Sunset races over and rips the package from Twilight’s hands. Tearing the wrapping away, she squees and dances around, hugging the book close to her. “Oh happy day! It’shereit’shereit’shereit’shere!!” She looks at Twilight with a huge grin on her face. “If anyone needs me for the next few days, I’ll be in my room!” She streaks off toward her bedroom, almost bowling over Sonata and her plate of tacos.

Once in her room, Sunset leaps onto the bed and runs her fingertips along the cover. It's the latest adventure in the Daring Do series, entitled: _Daring Do and the Curse of Anubis_. The cover image shows the title character, Gem, and Sunset all as humans while the shadow of Anubis looms threateningly over them.

Sunset smiles, "This is gonna be great..." And she begins to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was conceived of long before Equestria Girls was even a thing for us, when Orion Chronicles was being written. Initially, it was going to be Daring Do and Orion who partnered up on a case, but the scene was never finished and eventually lost to the ravages of time. The basic premise, in which someone steals an amulet belonging to the Diamond Dogs and uses it to transform our heroes, was kept and applied to Equestria Girls.


	6. When Vampires Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adagio gets bitten by a vampire fruit bat from Equestria, and soon passes the curse on to Gem.

Adagio walked alone through the streets of downtown Manehattan, surrounded by a forest of neon. It had been she, after all, who planned the untold numbers of concerts she and her sisters had performed over the centuries. To be in show business was to fulfill her true purpose in life, especially now that she no longer had to hunt for negative energy. She ducked into a nightclub nearby, eager to see what was going on inside. 

What she found was pretty much what she had found at every single nightclub she had explored. Repetitive beats, music played at ear-splitting volumes, and hordes of the trendy and the wannabe-trendy rubbing shoulders and various other body parts on the overcrowded dance floor after consuming overpriced alcoholic beverages at the equally-cramped bar. 

She left after a short time, mumbling to herself. “What happened to when nightclubs were showpieces for true entertainment?” she wondered to herself. “Heck, even the disco era was more fun than this!” she looked up at the full moon rising high above the city and continued along her way. Pity, really, she had high hopes that perhaps this club would have been the shining jewel in the pigsty. 

As Adagio moves along the sidewalk, a bat watches her from atop a streetsign. Food! Famished, the bat spreads its wings and flies downwards to land on her shoulder, sinking its fangs into the warm flesh of the former siren's neck, beginning to drink her blood. 

Adagio screamed, and wrenched the bat from her neck, killing it in the process. She studied it closely. It didn’t look like the normal bats she had seen back in Canterlot. A chill ran down her spine. Could this be an Equestrian bat? She opted to take the bat carcass with her and made haste to the apartment. 

Gem, who had been busy doing some marking for one of her student teacher classes, looks up from the kitchen table. "Everything okay, Adagio? You look worried! And..." She wrinkles her nose. "...why are you holding a dead bat?" 

Adagio pointed to the bite marks on her neck. “This is why!” she said, panicked. “This thing bit me, and I don’t think it’s a normal bat!” 

Gem stands up and grabs her magic screwdriver, then goes over to Adagio. "First, you need to take deep breaths and remain calm, you'll be fine... second..." She runs the screwdriver over the bite marks and eventually the bat itself, then nods. "I'm picking up magical signatures that match Equestria's... meaning we're probably dealing with a bat from there." Then she busies herself with the first-aid kit to clear up any spilled blood and to keep the bite from getting infected. "There... better?" 

“I...I guess so. Should I go to the hospital or anything?” Adagio picked up the dead bat by the wing. “And what do we do with this?” 

Just then, Sonata enters the room. “Oh, hi Dagi, you’re home awfully early and— EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” She jumped on a nearby chair and cringed away. “What are you doing with that thing? Oh, ewwwwww!!” 

"It just bit Adagio," Gem says. "Just toss it out into the trash. No use keeping it around here, it'll just stink up the place... as for the hospital, no, you're probably fine. But in case you do start feeling odd, let us know immediately." She hugs Adagio tightly. 

Adagio returned the hug. “Okay. I--I think I’m just gonna go to bed now, I feel kinda tired for some reason...” She dragged herself into the bedroom. 

* * *

The next morning came, and Adagio still slept. The girls were curious until Gem told them about the events of the previous night. Twilight and Sunset secured the dead bat, for “further research,” and the day progressed as it usually did, except for the slumbering Adagio. 

Aria sat alone in the common area, reading a book she had borrowed from the library. It wasn’t all that fascinating, and she felt herself starting to doze off. She marked her place and set the book down. Leaning back, she caught a glimpse of Adagio sitting next to her on the sofa, a strange grin on her face. Aria jumped in surprise. “Oh, Dagi, I didn’t hear you come in. You doing okay?” 

“I’m feeling quite fine, dear one,” Adagio said in a strange voice. I arose because I felt a little...hungry.” She eyed Aria’s neck hungrily. 

“Um ... Adagio, you’re really starting to creep me out now...” Aria said, her voice showing a sign of panic. 

Adagio smiled, a big toothy smile, and revealed a set of sharp fangs. She hissed, and lunged at Aria. “I must feed!” she said, scrambling after Aria, who was now off the couch and running around the common room. 

"What the hell is going on out here?' shouted Raven, peeking outside. Her hair is wet, as she was in mid-shower. 

Aria speaks very quickly. "DagiwantstosuckmybloodIthinkshe'sturnedintoavampire!" Raven blinks. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as vampires!" 

Adagio turns, and spots Raven. Her eyes are blood red, and she hisses, revealing her sharp fangs. Aria takes that opportunity to grab her cell phone on the way toward the bathroom, pushing Raven inside and locking the door. 

“Oh no? Then what was that out there trying to drain me dry?” Aria demanded. 

“Okay, so I was wrong for once, sue me.” Raven wraps towels around herself. “So, what do we do now?” 

“How should I know?” Aria yelled. “You’re the one that watched all those episodes of ‘Buffy The Vampire Slayer!’” 

"Yeah, but that was a TV show!" Raven shouted back. "This is real life!" 

Angry at having been denied food, Adagio stalks down the hall to the master bedroom. Gem looks up. "Adagio, are you okay? I heard screaming." 

"Never better, dear girl," Adagio hisses, running her fingers along Gem's cheek. 

Gem shivers under her touch. "But you can't be! You're as cold as ice! And your eyes... they're red! And those fangs... what happened to you?" 

"Silence," Adagio says, locking eyes with Gem. "Your queen commands it." She begins to hypnotize Gem, drawing her neck closer to her fangs. Then she bites down, smiling as Gem's blood comes spurting out. She drinks deeply. 

After a few minutes, Gem's eyes change from their usual green to an ominous red, and she too grows fangs. She smiles at Adagio. "Oooh, I feel so much better now... stronger, even. But so hungry... can we fly and feast upon the innocent townspeople?" 

“Patience, dear girl,” Adagio says, shushing Gem. “We must induct the others first. Then, we shall hunt.” 

Aria and Raven had come out of the bathroom, and darted straight for the kitchen. Raven clutched a wooden salad fork and Aria held a bulb of garlic. “You think she’s still here?” Raven asked. 

“I didn’t hear the front door, so I’d say it’s a safe bet,” Aria replied. 

“What are you two looking for?” Gem said in a flat voice, startling the two. 

Aria narrows her eyes. "Just Adagio, have you seen her?" 

Raven points. "I think she's been turned, Ari. Which means there's only one thing to do!" 

"You're right," Aria says, throwing the bulb of garlic at Gem's head. 

Gem ducks and moves toward Aria with superhuman speed, fangs bared. "Try that again, little siren, and I'll drain you completely!" she snarls. 

Raven holds the salad fork in the air, her hand shaking. "I can't stab her, she's my wife!" “Well, do something!!” Aria screamed, keeping Gem between her and the kitchen table. 

Adagio soon joined in the chase. “We must hurry before the others return!” she commanded. Gem hissed in reply, and doubled her efforts. 

Raven settles for punching Gem in the face. Gem snarls and chomps on Raven's arm, but Aria drags her off and starts tying her up with a length of rope. "Stupid vampires... why couldn't it have been werewolves?' she grumbles. 

A loud “KLANG” rings out from the kitchen, and Raven emerges, dragging an unconscious Adagio. “Look, I’m sorry you’re not happy with your choice of evil villains tonight. But, can we focus on getting them restrained until we can figure out what the heck to do with them?” 

"Okay, okay! Geez!" Aria grumbles, and starts restraining both of the vampires as best she can. "If that bat is from Equestria, I think we need to go see if Princess Bookfort can help." She heads over to Sunset's room and knocks on the door. "Hey Sunset, can we borrow that book of yours? It's an emergency!" 

A bleary-eyed Sunset opens the door. “Ma’am the kumquats aren’t on special because the rabbits...” She shakes her head and looks over at the two tied-up forms of Gem and Adagio. “Okay, what did I miss out here, and why does it look stranger than my dream of sentient fruits?” 

"Dagi and Gem are vampires because Dagi got bitten by a bat yesterday," Aria recaps. 

"Sunset, what did I tell you about eating that fruit salad that was in the fridge yesterday?" Twilight asks from nearby. 

Sunset sighs. "Not to..." Then she stops. "Wait. Vampires?! Seriously?! I gotta tell the Princess immediately!" She grabs her book and starts writing, though it winds up being more of a scarcely-legible scrawl. 

Raven looks stunned. “Wait, I think you know more than you’re letting on here,” she said suspiciously. 

“That bat was definitely an Equestrian bat,” Sunset explained, “but corrupted somehow. I wrote to Princess Twilight about it, and she said it could posibly be a vampire fruit bat. Now that Adagio has shown symptoms, I can ask Princess Twilight for the cure!” 

“You’re gonna get extra for Gem, right?” Raven asked. 

Sunset shot Raven a look. “No, I’m just gonna carve her up for my next biology lab, guaranteed ‘A.’” She snorted. “Of course I’ll cure Gem too!” 

"That's a relief," Raven says. "I feel like things like this keep happening to us... I wonder why." Shrugging, she looks over at the unconscious girls now sitting on the couch. "Alright, let's take shifts... I'll do this first one, and if they wake up, I'll let you all know." And she settles herself on a chair, then turns on the TV to keep herself entertained. 

* * *

Hours pass, and Raven continues her watch. Flipping through the channels, she is amazed at the sheer quantity of infomercials on at this hour of the night. Turning to check on Gem and Adagio, she sees Gem staring at her intently. She starts to get up from the chair, but feels something telling her to relax and come closer. Gem’s eyes bore into Raven, causing Raven to fight with all of her will to resist the hypnotic spell. Turning away, she runs to the bedroom and pounds on the door. “Sunset! Any answer from the princess yet?” she calls out. “Gem’s up and Adagio may be next, and I can’t deal with both of them!” 

Sunset nods, "Yeah, but I don't think you're going to like it," she calls back. "In order for the cure to be administered, we have to take them back to Equestria!" 

"Excellent! Tonight, we will feast on pony blood!" shouts Gem from the living room. Then a grey and brown bat flies toward the mirror portal, followed in short order by a yellow and orange one. 

Raven sighs. "Why do these things always have to happen to us? On Sundays?" 

“To make us appreciate the mundane life we lead the rest of the week?” Sunset hypothesized. “Well, come on, we’re gonna have to go after them.” Raven nods, and the two enter the portal, Raven holding Sunset’s hand, appearing in Princess Twilight’s castle. 

They immediately see the two bats held in a magical field, generated by Princess Twilight. She looks over and sees Sunset and Raven. “Oh good, you’re here. I presume these are the two you wrote about?” she asks. 

Sunset nods as Raven gets her bearings, inspecting her new form with some curiosity. "Whoa... so this is what it's like to be a miniature horse..." 

"So, let me see... a vampire fruit bat found its way into your world," Twilight says, "Then it bit Adagio, who then bit Gem, leading us to where we are now... lucky for you, I have just the thing! It requires three unicorns to work properly though." She turns around to call over her shoulder. "Starlight, can you come over here for a bit? We need you!" 

Starlight comes trotting over. “Whatcha need, Twilight?” She sees Sunset and Raven standing there. “Oh, hello ... didn’t know we were having guests. So, what’s going--” She spies the bats held in Twilight’s magic. “Oh. Vampire fruit bats. Ick.” 

"Yeah, our friends got transformed and now we need them changed back," Raven confirms. 

Twilight nods and floats over the proper book, then points out the spell: "Lamia transuerso should do the trick," she says. "Ready?" The other two nod, and three horns glow as three jets of light fire right at the two bats. 

When the light fades, a grey-furred unicorn mare and a yellow-scaled siren are sitting on the floor of the castle, looking bewildered. 

"Sunset, what's going on? What are we doing here?" Gem asks, getting to her hooves. “Long story,” Sunset replies. “How do you two feel?” 

“Like someone punched me in the face,” Gem said. 

“Lucky you. Feels my head got whacked with a frying pan,” Adagio said, rubbing the back of her head with a hoof. 

Sunset walks over to Twilight and Starlight. “Thanks, you two. I’m glad we were able to get them back.” 

"Me too," Gem says, noticing Adagio's new form for the first time. Her jaw drops. "That's... that's what you used to look like? Before you were banished?" 

Adagio nods, [stretching out](http://bit.ly/2fAyM0S) like a cat. "Do you like it?"

Gem smiles, running her hooves along Adagio's scales. "You're gorgeous!" 

Starlight’s jaw drops. “Is that ... that’s a siren? I thought they were a myth! Nopony’s seen or heard of one on over a thousand years or so!” 

Adagio nods. “We were banished to Gemini’s world for our crimes. Luckily, Princess Twilight helped secure a pardon for us from Princess Celestia.” 

“US?” Starlight exclaimed. “You mean, there are others?” 

“Come on, Starlight,” Twilight said, guiding Starlight along with a hoof, “I can explain it all to you. I’m sure these four would like to go home now. It’s been a long night for them.” 

“Longer than most,” Raven said. She went over and hugged Gem. “You never told me this was what it was like to be a pony.” 

Gem hugs back, nuzzling her beloved with her muzzle and smiling. "You never asked," she says, laughing. "Next time Sunset and I cross over, you can come with us." And the four head home.

* * *

That night, Gem and Adagio are sitting on one of the balconies, looking down onto the city. "Dagi, do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched? Perhaps guided along through life by an unknown force?" 

“What, you mean like some Great Author up in the sky is writing out our lives as a grand story, but we can only see the page we’re on?” Adagio shakes her head. “Too deep for me, dear girl. Besides, I really don’t think one being alone could craft the scenarios we’ve been involved in.” 

Gem chuckles. "Agreed. There are probably two." She kisses Adagio's cheek. "Goodnight, big sis," she says, before bouncing off to join Raven. 

Adagio looks up at the sky, deep in thought. Her eyes rest on the constellation Gem shares a name with, and she smiles. "Sweet dreams, dear sister," she whispers, in an ancient tongue. Then, she too turns and heads inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by The Albinocorn's Sunlight story when I came up with the premise for this, but as it so often does with Longhaul and me, it went in a very different direction.


	7. On Her Father's Secret Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem becomes a secret agent when an important diplomat is killed, and her father is forced to seek outside help to find the perpetrator.

The Trottingham Hilton was described as being one of the safest hotels in the country. With 190 delegates coming to visit from all over the world, safety was crucial. The dignitaries were in town to decide what to do about the recent increase in sectarian violence in various Middle Eastern nations.

On floor 6, Savenkov Ivanovich from Moscolt was relaxing in his room after a long flight when there was a knock on the door. "Room service!" said a voice.

"Open," said Savenkov, in Moscoltian.

The guard posted by the door nodded and unlocked the door. The figure on the other side thanked him by shooting him in the stomach, then leapt over the body and fired two bullets into Savenkov's brain, sending blood and grey matter splattering all over the walls, carpet, and bedspread, all without a single sound. Three more dignitaries from Neighpon, Prance, and Germaney were next.

* * *

"And you say they were all killed without anybody noticing?" said Azul Shadow into his office phone.

The leader of the summit nodded. "That's right, sir. Four foreign dignitaries, all shot to death with a gun that made no noise whatsoever."

Azul sighed. "I'd say that's impossible, but if my daughter's experiences at Canterlot High have taught me anything, nothing really is." He leaned back in his chair. "I'll have to get some agents on this case. How about 086?"

"In San Franciscolt," said the leader.

"How about 007?" asked Azul hopefully.

"On assignment in Venezuela," said the leader again.

Azul sighed even heavier. "Great... Well, thank you... I'll try to get somebody on this." He hung up.

* * *

The next night, Gemini Shadow is sitting in a Manehattan concert hall, listening to her old school friends Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch perform on stage. Also in the audience is a pale yellow girl with blue and pink hair, her name is Sweetie Drops.

As the current song ends, everyone applauds and the curtain closes for intermission. Grateful for the break, Gem gets to her feet and heads for the doors, then across the main atrium to the bathrooms. After a few moments, Sweetie Drops follows her.

In the ladies' room, Gem does her business, flushes, then goes to the sink to wash her hands and touch up her makeup. As she reaches into her purse to look for her eyeshadow, the door swings open. "Miss Gemini?" says a voice. "Your father has requested your presence."

Gem looks up to find who she knows as Bon-Bon looking at her with a serious expression on her face. "Bon-Bon?! What... What are you doing here? How do you know my father?"

"It's a long story," Bon-Bon says, taking Gem's hand. "I'll explain later." She leads Gem out of the restroom and away from the concert hall, then climbs into a bright red convertible with the words "Sunbeam Tiger" on the front. Gem climbs in beside her, looking bewildered. They drive through town to an innocuous looking building. Bon-Bon climbs out and leads Gem inside and down a staircase, then through a hallway filled with a series of security doors, at the end of which is a bright red phone booth.

Gem blinks. "Is it bigger on the inside?"

Chuckling, Bon-Bon slides in and beckons for Gem to do the same, dials a number, and then hangs up. A trap door opens, and the two young women fall through into darkness.

Gem’s scream echoed off the bare walls, and didn’t stop until both girls landed on a large air bag underneath the trap door. Bon-Bon helped a trembling, near-catatonic Gem to her feet. “You get used to it after a while,” she says, grinning. “Come with me, your father’s waiting for us.”

The two walked down a long, gray corridor to a set of bank-vault-style doors. Bon-Bon produced a blank card from her purse and held it in front of a gray square mounted near the door. A red light came on, and a panel slid away, revealing a black-looking mirrored surface. Bon-Bon placed her right hand on the surface. The light changed to green, and with a loud clanking noise, the locks on the door disengaged and the door slowly opened.

Gem gazes around at her new surroundings with a bewildered expression, too shocked to speak. She follows Bon-Bon silently, and the door opens out into a large, comfortable looking office with lots of wood panelling, plain carpet, and a large bookshelf with a map of the world behind a large oak desk. Sitting behind the desk is Gem's father, Azul.

Gem stared at him as she finally regained the power of speech. "Father... what's going on? Why did you send for me like... well, like this? You could've just emailed me!"

“Due to the nature of the secrecy surrounding this place, dear daughter,” Azul said apologetically, “I could not simply email you about all of this.” He motioned to two overstuffed chairs in front of his desk. “Both of you, please, have a seat. Agent Drops, have you been briefed on this mission?”

Bon-Bon nodded. “Yes, sir. I admit, I’m stumped as to why, not to mention who might be behind this.”

"We have our theories, Agent Drops," Azul said, rising. "Gem, allow me to explain: in the last 12 hours, four foreign dignitaries have been found dead in their hotel rooms, and the only thing we know for certain is that the weapon used didn't make any noise whatsoever. Our current theory," behind him the map turns into a projection screen, "is that the shooter may be an employee of DISCORD, the HARMONY organisation's chief adversary. Agent Drops will act as your mentor during the mission, to help you get used to life as a secret agent. Do you have any questions?"

"Why me?" Gem asked. "I'm not a spy! Just a schoolteacher in training! I don't belong here!"

“Which provides you the perfect cover,” Bon-Bon/Sweetie Drops explained. “No one would suspect that a student schoolteacher, traveling with one of her fellow students on a field assignment to study teaching methods in Trottingham, is in reality an agent for HARMONY.”

“I cannot investigate this myself, as I am scheduled to give the welcoming speech to the assembly,” Azul added, “and while Agent Drops is more than capable, she will need assistance. All you will need to do is listen to what Agent Drops asks you to do, and simply do it. Oh, and using your keen analytical mind to help unravel the mystery of who the DISCORD agent is before more dignitaries die would be a great help, too.”

Gem sighs. "Oh, very well... I suppose I will," she says.

"You'll need a cover name, of course," Azul says. "Any ideas?"

Gem thought for a moment. "When I was choosing names for myself before I transitioned, one of my ideas was Carina... I didn't take it though, since it sounded too similar to Carrie's name... but maybe now, I can use that instead?"

Azul smiled. "I think it's perfect. You are now Agent Carina Tenebrae. Welcome to HARMONY, my daughter." The two hugged, then Azul smiled. "Now run along, you'll be needed in the quartermaster's office. He'll furnish you with some special equipment you can use to complete the mission, up to and including a vehicle."

Sweetie looked surprised. “Wait, she even gets a vehicle?”

* * *

The gray Aston-Martin cruised along the highway toward Trottingham. Sweetie Drops sat in the passenger seat while Gem drove, the scenery whizzing by in the morning light. “I didn’t get a vehicle on my first mission,” Sweetie said, sulking and staring out the window.

“Dad did say you could keep this one when we finished,” Gem replied, trying to smooth over Sweetie’s hurt ego. “So, tell me what it is we’re going to do once we get there?”

“This is the easy part,” Sweetie said, straightening up in her seat. “We go to the hotel and check in under our aliases, then we begin looking around for anything, or anyone, suspicious.” She flipped down the visor and looked in the attached mirror.

“What do we do if we find anything?” Gem asked.

Sweetie stared into the mirror. “Gem, how long has that car been following us?”

Gem looked in the rear-view mirror at the black car following along right behind her. “Since about two miles after we got on the highway, why?”

Sweetie’s expression grew serious. “Slow down a little bit, not too much, about three miles below the speed limit.”

Gem did so, and the vehicle matched their speed.

“Looks like someone already found us,” Sweetie said grimly, flipping the visor back up. “No other cars around, plenty of passing room, and this yahoo stays put on our backside. Gem, just do what I tell you, no matter what, okay?”

“Why, what--” Gem started to say before the back car began accelerating toward them.

“Gun it!!” Sweetie yelled.

Gem slammed down hard on the gas pedal and the Aston Martin quickly opened a gap between the back car and themselves. The speedometer continued to increase as the back car quickly gained ground.

With a sharp curve rapidly approaching, Sweetie flipped a switch on the instrument panel. A spray of oil shot out from the back bumper of the car. She shut the switch down as they entered the curve. “Okay, Gem, slow it down,” Sweetie said calmly.

The Aston Martin slowed down, entering the sharp curves. The black car wasn’t able to, thanks to the small oil slick Sweetie had laid down. The black car slid off the road and into the ditch, flipping several times after it left the road.

Sweetie checked the mirrors again. Seeing nothing following, she breathed a sigh. “Okay, onward we go.”

* * *

Gem parked the Aston in the parking lot of the hotel, with the assistance of a valet. While a bellhop collects their bags, Gem and Sweetie go up to the front desk.

"How may I help you ladies today?" asks the attendant.

Gem smiles, "We're booked for rooms 11 and 12 on floor 7... the name is Tenebrae?"

The attendant nods and hands Gem the room keys. "Enjoy your stay." Once the main entry is clear, the attendant picks up the desk phone and dials a number. "The HARMONY agents have arrived," he says. "Engage the first part of the trap."

The shadowy figure on the other end of the phone said nothing as he hung up the receiver. Silently, he went about his work. The HARMONY agents were the greatest threat right now, the local constabulary being stymied by the tangle of diplomatic rules and no actual eyewitnesses. They were a threat that had to be dealt with. Much as it was his job to instill panic among the remaining delegates, a task that succeeded beyond even his controller’s wildest expectations.

He prepared the silent revolver, loading it with the special bullets that fired soundlessly. Slipping it into his shoulder holster, he then prepared a length of piano wire as a crude garrotte, placing that in a pocket inside his suit jacket.

Checking his appearance in the full-length mirror, he grinned. He appeared as just another member of the hotel staff, adjusting his nametag and tie, before opening the door and stepping into the hallway. The light from the hall illuminated the bound and gagged assistant manager, tied to a chair in the far corner of the hotel room. Struggling against his bonds, he could only whimper softly as the door clicked shut and locked.

Now alone in her room, Gem, or rather Carina, unpacks and begins to prepare herself for that evening's welcome reception in the main ballroom. Slipping into a black and white formal gown, she takes out her favourite makeup kit and begins applying a layer of foundation to her face. Around her wrist is a communicator disguised as an ordinary watch, so she can keep in contact with her partner. "Find anything strange yet, Agent Drops?" she asks.

“Not yet. I’ll be at your room in a few minutes,” came the reply. Gem continued applying her makeup.

Gem never heard the door open. Moving silently on its hinges, it opened enough to let the shadowy figure inside. He moved to the bathroom, and slipped in behind Gem, who had ducked her head down to locate a dropped fake eyelash. As she stood back up, Gem felt a cold wore slip around her neck and tighten, restricting her breathing. Gem kicked and struggled, but the wire kept tightening, cutting off her flow of air.

Sweetie burst into the room, seeing the partially-ajar door, and felled the man with a well-aimed blow to the back of the neck. Gasping, Gem coughed and struggled to her feet.

“Help me get him to that chair!” Sweetie commanded. Gem nodded through the fog in her brain, and grabbed under one of the man’s arms wile Sweetie took the other. Dragging him ot the chair, he was placed on the seat while Sweetie tied his legs together with the piano wire. Gem took the sash cord from the draperies and tied him to the chair.

Gem notes the shoulder holster and the weapon inside and takes it out, turning it around and around in her hands. "Could this be the weapon we're looking for?" she asks Sweetie Drops. "And this man, our gunman?" She narrows her eyes and stares at the man. "Whoever you are, your plan won't succeed! We can't save those who are already dead, but we can stop anyone else from being killed!"

“Easy there,” Sweetie says, resting a hand on Gem’s shoulder. “I know this guy, he’s a real bugbear to get information out of. Luckily, I know how.” She walked up and looked the man straight in the eyes. “Clearly they were expecting HARMONY to show up, but the question remains: Who is your real target?”

The man said nothing.

“Who is your real target?” Sweetie asked again.

The man stared defiantly.

“WHO IS YOUR REAL TARGET?!?” Sweetie yelled.

“Azul Shadow … from HARMONY...” the man said softly.

“And they sent Tommy Three-Times here to start the panic and get HARMONY involved, no doubt.” Sweetie looked at Gem. “They call him that because he won’t answer any question unless he’s asked three times in a row.”

Gem feels her blood turn to ice. She can't let them kill her father! Swallowing her fear, she tries a question next. "Who is your leader?" she asks finally. There was a pause, and Gem tried again: "Who is your leader?" Another pause, followed by a shout: "WHO IS YOUR LEADER?"

"Mr. Q. D. Iscord," says Tommy Three-Times. "You'll never find him here, gals. He's too schmart for the likes of you."

“The big man himself?” Sweetie mused. “Guess he’s through playing games this time.”

“Yaknow, I like this new partner of yours,” Tommy said. “She’s got moxie, knowwhuddImean?”

"Sorry, Tommy, but I'm married," Gem hisses. "To a  _girl_."

“Stow it, Tommy, she’s not on the market.” Sweetie pulled Gem aside. “Don’t let emotion get the better of you,” she whispered. “We’ll get this guy before anything bad can happen, I promise you. You gonna be all right?”

Gem could only nod tersely.

Sweetie smiled and approached Tommy. “So, if we won’t find him here, where will we find him?”

Tommy just shook his head.

“Where will we find him?” Sweetie asked. Tommy remained silent.

“Where … will … we find him?” Sweetie hissed, grabbing Tommy’s tie.

Tommy gulped, seeing the murderous look in Sweetie’s eye.

* * *

The Shag ‘n Snore Motel was the last place one would expect to find a person the likes of Q. D. Iscord, sometimes known as “Mister Q” or “Boss” to his henchmen, and this was the precise reason he picked this place. He checked the time as he finished inspecting the sniper rifle he would use later that evening. Tonight, DISCORD would score its biggest and most decisive victory. Tonight, Azul Shadow would fall, in front of the entire world. And tonight, Q would step up to the podium and say to all watching that since it was clear HARMONY couldn’t even protect this poor man, their only choice was to align with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gem and Sweetie arrive at the motel, doing their best to look like a pair of sleazy vacationers in need of a quick fix. "Looks like a real treat, doesn't it?" Gem says, looking unimpressed.

"Sure does," Sweetie agrees. "Let's split up and look for him that way. If I find him first, I'll alert you, and you'll do the same for me if you find him."

Gem nods, and the pair separate to go looking for their quarry. "If I was the leader of an international crime syndicate with its claws all over the world, what room would I be in?" Gem asks herself softly.

Maniacal cackling was heard coming from a nearby room, setting itself apart from the sounds of squeaking bedsprings and moaning. Gem followed the sound and listened at the door. She nodded grimly.

Gem spoke into her watch. “I think I found him. Room 114.”

Q had just finished disassembling the rifle and packing it away when the door splintered away from its hinges. Standing in the rubble were Sweetie and Gem, the latter with a furious look in her eyes.

“You know,” Q said, nonplussed, “you agents should really learn how to knock. I mean, what if I had been indecent or, shall we say, entertaining a lovely lady by rutting her like a crazed weasel?”

"Then you really are as disgusting as that atrocious outfit of yours implies!" Gem shouts, putting Q in a headlock and pointing her trusty magic screwdriver at his head. "Did you honestly believe I was going to stand by and let you murder someone of such great importance?" she asks rhetorically. "When we're done with you, you'll go to prison and your group will be disassembled brick by brick."

Q chuckled. “So impulsive, so preachy … but then, I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Azul Shadow.”

Gem was surprised. She loosened her grip on Q. “W-wha-” she stammered.

Q wriggled out of the headlock and sat down in a chair, while Sweetie kept the silent gun trained on him the entire time. “I know as much about your organization as your organization knows about mine. There really are no secrets, are there, Gemini?” He smiles. “Putting me in prison may slow down my plans, granted, but will never dismantle my organization. We’re too entrenched, too spread out, to be simply shaken off like a bad case of fleas.”

"You're still not killing my father," Gem snarls. "I'm going to make sure of that." Her hands start to glow as she points her magic screwdriver at the case containing the rifle. She presses the button and a bolt of magic shoots out, setting the case on fire. Then she applies a Vulcan nerve pinch to Q's neck, knocking him out cold. She turns to Sweetie. "I believe we have a criminal to lock up and a party to get to, don't you think, Agent Drops?"

* * *

“… and it is my great privilege to welcome you, the delegates to the International Peace Conference, to our fair city, and I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay!” Azul announced to the crowd, to thunderous applause. He bowed, and waved, and walked away from the podium. Music began to play as Azul returned to where Gem and Sweetie were seated.

Gem, again in her black and white dress, pauses to give a passing waiter her drink order: "A vodka martini please, shaken, not stirred." When Azul joins them, she smiles and hugs him tight. "I'm so glad you're safe," she tells him. "I don't know what I would've done if their plan had worked!"

“Q wouldn’t have been able to get within fifty feet of this facility,” Azul said, chuckling. “We knew he was planning something drastic, but until the delegate murders we really had no idea of what. And, thanks to both of you, Tommy Three-Times stands to go away for a long time. Congratulations!”

Sweetie blushes. "Only doing my job, sir."

Gem looks thoughtful. "Q said he knows as much about us as we do about him... does that mean there could be a mole in our group?"

Azul shrugs. "It's a strong possibility. I'll give it some thought and let you know if I learn anything. In the meantime, tomorrow you are to return to Manehattan and resume your normal activities until we need you again."

Gem nodded. "Yes, father."

* * *

The next day, Gem arrives back at the apartment, carrying some suitcases. "I'm home!" she announces.

“Hm, no wonder your room was so quiet for the past couple of nights,” Aria remarked. A pillow shot out of Gem’s room and smacked Aria in the back of the head.

“Raven says she missed you,” Aria said, not breaking expression. “I’m gonna go stuff cotton in my ears so she can give you the welcome she’s been planning.” She walks off.

Gem laughs and puts down her suitcases, then heads into her room, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things Longhaul and I both enjoy is spy fiction. Readers of Orion Chronicles will remember the brief spy arc we did in that book, and now the concept returns in this brief quartet of linked stories, all inspired by titles for James Bond movies. Catch the multitude of Bond and Get Smart references too!


	8. From DISCORD With Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q attempts to assassinate Gem with Adagio and Sunset as the killers.

Situated on an uncharted island far from any trace of civilization, The Dedicated Insurgency Spreading Chaos Over Regular Domains, better known as DISCORD, maintained a base of operations far from the watchful eyes of any known law enforcement organization. Here, its members could enjoy safe haven, free from the lingering threats of prosecution for their work.

It was to this island that the leader of this organization, known to all simply as “Q,” returned after successfully fleeing from the authorities in the city of Trottingham. The local constabulary, having taken him into custody on numerous outstanding warrants, probably should have searched him better. Had they done so, they would have found the small bombs of sleeping gas tucked carefully in a hidden pocket in his shirt. He suspected they’d be quite chagrined when they woke up and found him gone.

He also knew that HARMONY would be doubling its efforts to find him and shut down his entire operation. They had been the ones to foil his plans to take over at the international anti -terrorism summit in Trottingham, and worse yet, he had allowed himself to be captured by the chief of HARMONY’s daughter, a simple college student!

Seated in his office, Q pored through numerous files related to one Gemini Shadow, daughter of his most-hated rival, Azul Shadow. He studied photographs, read reports of past activities involving her and her friends in Canterlot, and also researched her friends. He smiled as he read the biographies of two of them, and studied their pictures. Both were almost identical in skin tone, one had yellow hair with red highlights, the other golden hair with yellow highlights. Yes, he thought to himself, these two would do perfectly.

* * *

“Gem, I’m getting worried abut Sunset,” Twilight Sparkle said, sitting with Gem in the Manehattan apartment they all shared. “I know we’re so far ahead in our schoolwork that it shouldn’t be a concern, but ever since she and Adagio have been involved with this hush-hush ‘special project’ of theirs, we barely see either of them!”

“Yeah, Dagi’s been acting more guarded than normal lately, and it’s kinda freaking us out,” Sonata stated. “Kinda like when Aria went all evil and tried to reclaim the power of our gemstones.”

Gem frowns, remembering what had happened the last time they'd all been in Manehattan together. "I don't know if this will be as bad as that, Sonata, but it does warrant inspection... I'll talk to them and see what I can find. If you spot them doing anything strange, let me know immediately, okay?"

The girls nod, and head back to their rooms. Gem settles back, and catches sight of a strange pamphlet out of the corner of her eye. Printed on neon green paper, the title page reads, in all capital letters, “SICK OF MAKING SENSE?” Gem picks up the pamphlet and begins to read it.

Raven walks into the living room and sees Gem with the pamphlet. “Oh, did you get one of those, too? I found one in the laundry room, must’ve fallen out of Sunset’s pants pocket or something.”

Gem looks up, wearing her reading glasses. "Yes, it must've," she agrees, looking over at her wife. "Sonata and Twilight have reported that Sunset and Adagio are acting strange. Have you noticed anything too?"

Raven thinks. “Come to think of it, they have been more secretive than usual, always going out at odd hours of the night, and not being their usual talkative selves.” She indicates the brochure. “You think this might have something to do with it?”

"Absolutely." Gem nods, getting to her feet and pocketing the pamphlet. "I'm going out to get some groceries... I'll be back soon," she says, kissing Raven's cheek.

* * *

Sitting with her friend, Bon Bon (aka Agent Sweetie Drops) in Bon Bon’s apartment, Gem has finished informing her father, Azul, of the strange happenings. “I see,” Azul says, stroking his chin. “We had heard reports of DISCORD recruiting in your area. If your friends have fallen under their influence it could prove troublesome, for us and for you personally.” He sighs. “Looks like we will need the services of Carina Tenebrae yet again. Are you up for the task?”

"I am," Gem says, nodding. "My plan is to tail them tonight and see what DISCORD is up to, but how can I do that without them realising it's me?"

Sweetie chuckled. “Fortunately, you’re with a master of disguise.”

* * *

The streets of Manehattan were less busy than they were, but still bustling with people moving along and enjoying the nightlife. Walking together, Adagio and Sunset moved silently through the crowds, eyes scanning around for any evidence they were being followed.

“So, what do you expect the ‘big reveal’ to be about tonight?” Sunset asked Adagio once the two were clear of the crowd.

“I don’t know, but from what I hear, the big boss himself is supposed to be in attendance. Of course, they’ve said that almost once a week since we’ve started. I suspect it’s to keep us off-balance,” Adagio replied.

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it will be interesting,” said Sunset.

The two walked on, unaware of the strange lady on the opposite side of the street with the elderly dog on a leash. ‘Carina’ watched her friends carefully, not sure where they were going or what they were up to, but not liking the part of town they were in. Raven had called this ‘Tartarus’s Hundred Acres’ and the overall appearance supported that description.

Gem watched as the two approached an average brownstone building. They knocked on the door, and after being scrutinized by someone inside, they were admitted.

Snapping her fingers in irritation, Gem approaches the door with leash in hand and knocks, ready for anything.

The door opened, and a tall man in a black suit and dark glasses stood in the entryway. He looked disdainfully at Gem in her disguise. “May I help you, madam?” he sniffed.

"Yes, I'm here for the poker tournament," Gem responds, doing her best to make herself sound like a native of Manehattan instead of a rich Trottinghamite. "You don't mind that I brought a dog, do you? Bessie's getting old and I don't want to leave her out in the cold like this."

The man’s expression never wavered. “There’s no poker tournament here. You’re at the wrong building.” Two more men appeared, blocking any view Gem might have had of the inside. “I suggest you move along, and quickly.” The door slammed rudely in Gem’s face.

"Damn..." Gem mutters. "Alright, time for plan B..." She takes out her magic screwdriver from a pocket of her coat and magics the lock. The door opens, revealing the three men who had just dismissed her. They move to tackle her, but Gem fires three quick bursts of magic from the screwdriver, transfiguring them into caterpillars. Pocketing the screwdriver, she enters the building and closes the door behind her, doing her best to look like she belonged.

The house itself was nothing spectacular, but straight ahead along the hallway was a set of stairs leading downward. After making sure the dog was secure, which was easy enough because the dog was now sound asleep, Gem went down the stairs. Voices ahead spurred her on, not knowing what she would find.

Gem finds herself in the basement of the house, which has been converted into a sort of auditorium. Many people of all shapes, sizes, and colors are gathered here, and all of them wear identical expressions of general evilness. Adagio and Sunset are among them, watching and waiting.

A man with a rat-like face steps into the spotlight and says into a poor quality microphone, "Welcome, agents of DISCORD! You have been called here this evening for a very special purpose. As you all know, two months ago our plan to kill Azul Shadow was foiled by his own daughter, a brat of a woman named Gemini Shadow. Tonight, your task is simple: you will kill her instead!" On the projector screen behind him, a picture of Gem is shown. "Before we go any further, allow me to introduce the head of our organization, a man who has dedicated his life to stirring up chaos and disharmony wherever he can! I give you... Q!" Wild applause fills the air.

Adagio and Sunset share a look of complete surprise, turning to abject horror.

Q approaches the stage, dressed as dapper as usual, and motions for the applause to stop. It does so as effectively as turning off a switch. Stepping to the microphone, a loud squeal rings through the speakers, making everyone cringe in agony. Q pulls a small pistol from the inner pocket of his blazer and fires a shot at the sound board, killing the lead sound engineer. The assistant hurriedly adjusts the sound levels and the squeal stops.

“Thank you,” Q says as if nothing had just happened. “First, a brief announcement: we are in need of a new assistant sound engineer. Please see the new lead engineer after the meeting.

“Second of all, yes, it is true that HARMONY has thrown yet another thorn in our collective backsides.” He turns to the picture being projected and shakes his head. “Nepotism, such an ugly thing in any organization. Regardless, it seems that fortune has turned in our favor. During our last recruitment drive, we managed to attract two very special new agents, and it is these agents that will be tasked with terminating the life of our dear Gemini and sending a message to Azul and HARMONY once and for all that we are not to be trifled with. Agent Songbird, Agent Ripples, where are you?”

A spotlight falls directly on Adagio and Sunset. Their eyes widen in terror.

“Ah, there’s our two lovelies now! Who, by the best stroke of luck, happen to be roomies with our hated enemy! Isn’t that just delicious?” Q said, practically bouncing with glee. “Therefore, it will be up to those two to carry out the termination of Miss Shadow and have it done within the next two weeks. And remember, failure means not only your painful execution, if you still survive, but also the elimination of everyone you hold dear.” He clapped his hands together. “Welp, that’s about it! The rest of you, go about your usual minion-y duties, my two special girls are to report to the equipment lab immediately. Toodles!” Q stepped away from the mic and walked off stage.

Gem blends into the crowd as she moves toward the stage, climbs up onto it, then moves to follow Q as quickly as she can, shaking in fury. "When I get my hands on that snake..." she murmurs, trailing off in mid-sentence. "How -dare- he…"

Meanwhile, Adagio and Sunset are swept along with the crowd exiting the auditorium. “Dagi, I’m scared … I never expected anything like this when we joined! What will we do?” Sunset asked quietly.

“We do what they tell us to do,” Adagio whispered in reply. “We should have time to warn her, and if she is a spy like they say, then they’ll most likely have a plan in place to help her out.”

Sunset looked uncertain. “I hope so, I’d hate to think I doomed us all...”

Adagio hugs Sunset around the shoulders as they walk. “It’s not all your fault, dear girl. We made this mess, we’ll fix it.” The two walk in silence along the hallway.

* * *

Q enters his office and shuts the door. He removes his blazer and hangs it on the chair behind his desk, then sits down, looking at the door. He checks his watch. “If she has Azul’s punctuality, she should be here any moment now...”

There is the feeling of something cold and metallic being jabbed into his temple. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't press this button and end you right now," Gem whispers in Q's ear. "I was hardly going to sit by and let you turn my friends, my family, against me. Unless you’re going to brainwash them, they won't kill me. Call them off and I'll let you live. Refuse... well, we'll jump off that bridge when we get to it, won't we?"

Right on time, he thinks to himself. Q chuckled, pushing the tip of Gem’s magic screwdriver away from his temple. “Oh, Gemini, I know you won’t kill me because you’re too much of a goody-goody to do anything so … so vile and nasty to another human being, no matter how evil that human happens to be.” He motions to the chair in front of his desk. “Please, sit, let’s get to know each other a little bit.”

Gem eases into the chair cautiously. It feels like a regular office-type chair. She lets out a sarcastic laugh. “And I’m supposed to just be all buddy-buddy with you now?”

Q thinks. “You’re right, you’re not.” He presses a button. Instantly, Gem is held fast in the chair, unable to move. He rises, an evil grin playing across his face. “Now, as for your two little galpals...”

The door opens and Adagio and Sunset are shoved inside. They shoot sorrowful looks to Gem.

“Ladies, you have a chance to walk out of here unscathed. I don’t make this offer often, especially to traitorous rats,” Q hissed. “Your task is simple. Kill Gemini. One or both of you, I don’t care, as long as she no longer breathes, you will be free to go. Refuse, and all of you will die.” He pressed another button on his desk. A monotone beep sounds, followed by the ticking of a clock. “Time bomb. Whole building goes kerplooie in two minutes.” Q grabs his blazer and activates a panel behind his desk, leading to a hidden passage. “See you next crime … or not,” he says, stepping through the entryway. The panel shuts behind him.

Gem sighs and looks toward her two friends. "For the record," she begins, "if you kill me... well, Raven will probably put you both in the hospital. And goodness knows what the others will do... but let's not worry about them, let's talk about us." She notes her right hand is still holding the screwdriver. She loosens her grip and flicks her wrist just so, sending said screwdriver onto the floor, near the other two girls. She closes her eyes and lets herself focus on the magic in her body, letting it fill her up. She snaps her fingers, and the countdown keeps going but gets slower and slower as time itself slows down around them. "Adagio, you're going to release me from this chair... I'm pretty sure it's chafing into my skin. I'm going to find a way to defuse that bomb. Orion taught me a few tricks the last time we went to visit..."

"Sunset, you find a way to make Q think I'm dead and your mission was a success. The two of you will stay within the group and work your way through the ranks, eventually becoming the leaders... and that's when you'll bring it all crashing down, because we all know they can't be allowed to win." She opens her eyes. "Ready?"

Adagio picks up the screwdriver and aims it at the chair. Pushing the button, a loud whine is heard and Gem is freed. She jumps up and looks around. “Okay... now tell me, where did Q put that bomb?”

Adagio and Sunset look at each other. “We thought you knew where it was...” Adagio stammered.

The three look at each other and around the office, then back to each other. “Okay, new plan. RUN!!” The three run to the office door, which opens easily. They dash down the hallway as the countdown returns to normal time, the time-warping field following Gem and the others, giving them precious time to escape.

* * *

“So, it appears I’ve been compromised,” Gem says apologetically to Azul, whose face appears in the mirror on Gem’s door. Out in the living room, Twilight, Emerald, Aria, Raven, and Sonata all watch the live news coverage of the building explosion in Manehattan. The news reporters are announcing that no bodies were found and no one appears to have even been in the building at the time of the explosion.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Azul says. “And as for you two,” he says sternly to Adagio and Sunset, who both look completely sorrowful, “next time you want to join a secret organization, could you please have Gem look into it more in-depth first?”

They both nod. “Yes, sir.”

Gem wraps her arms around the two, hugging them close. "I'm just glad you're okay... and not brainwashed. I think I've had enough brainwashing for one lifetime." She looks back to Azul. "These two already know, and the others are smart... they'll be putting the pieces together in no time, if they haven't already. And since I don't have anything else to lose... can I tell them, Father?"

Azul nods. “Yes, I suppose they’d find out sooner or later … very well, but only the barest of information. Incidentally, we do not think Q will follow through on his threat to eliminate all of you, but we will have agents watching over you until we are certain that the danger has passed. He’s mostly bluster that way, only acts if there’s personal gain in it for him, and there really is none in carrying out a vendetta.”

"All we can do now is wait and see," Gem says. "Tenebrae out." The image fades away.

* * *

An hour later, the eight girls have gathered around the dining room table. Gem stands up. "If you're wondering why our friends have been acting so weird lately, you can stop... they've been a part of an organization called DISCORD, a group that does its best to spread evil around the world. Opposing them is a group called HARMONY, a group that I am... was... a part of." She looks at her friends. "We don't know what his plan is, and he may not even kill us all... but I don't want him to get a chance. I can't bear the thought of losing you all... or what I would do if I did."

The girls looked at each other, then back to Gem, Adagio, and Sunset. “You mean to tell me,” Raven said, “that this whole time you three have been living a James Bond movie right under our noses? And I suppose that trip to Trottingham with Bon Bon was part of it, too?”

Gem nods. "Yes... we have. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, but... national security depended on it." She thinks. "Also, James says most of those movies are based on real events... but he is neither blonde nor Scottish."

“HA! I knew it!” Emerald exclaimed. “You owe me a dinner, Sparks!”

Twilight grumbles playfully but nods. "If you say so, sweetie."

Sonata bounds up and wraps her arms around Gem. "Do you know if James likes tacos?" She asks, as everyone else facepalms, rolls their eyes, or both.

Gem thinks. "You know, I don't... I'll ask when I see him next. Max does though, and that friend of his we only know as 99…"

The others stifle their laughter. Sonata says, “Wow … maybe we should invite them over next Tuesday!”

Adagio snrks. “I’d ask Gem to call him but he has an unlisted shoe.”

Gem nods, laughing too hard to speak.

* * *

That night, Gem and Raven lay beside each other in bed, totally bare. "You're not mad that I lied, are you?" Gem asks her, looking into her eyes.

“I admit,” Raven said, “I was a bit disappointed that you had to lie to me, but I know that there was a good reason for you doing so. So, it balances out somewhat.”

"Still, I don't like doing it," Gem says, wrapping her arms around Raven's chest and holding her close. "I don't want to do it again... but as you say, there may come a day where I'll have to. Understand that I'm just... I'm just trying to keep us safe. All of us."

“I know that, darling,” she says, snuggling in tight. “And that makes me love you even more than I already do.” She kisses Gem lovingly.

Gem smiles back. "I love you too, little bird," she whispers, kissing lovingly back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. In this world, James Bond and Maxwell Smart are real people and employed for this world's version of CONTROL, HARMONY, which (like its inspiration) doesn't actually stand for anything.


	9. Gemstones Are Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some gemstones are stolen from a museum, and the DISCORD group is the culprit.

The entire city of Manehattan was abuzz over the arrival of the Gemstones of the World exhibit. Ultra-rare and worth more than could be properly evaluated, this collection would be on display for the first time in almost thirty years, the last showing being disrupted by a very elaborate scheme to hold the gems for ransom. Thank to the diligent work of HARMONY agents, most notably Field Agent Azul Shadow, the gems were returned safe and sound, and the culprits, identified as agents of DISCORD, were turned over to the local law enforcement agency to face justice.

The exhibit had drawn record crowds, and despite this, not one incident had taken place. Of course, security was much more restrictive and high-tech than it was all those years ago. And so, on the final night of the exhibit, once the guests had long gone home and the building was locked tight, the gems awaited their trip to their secure and undisclosed location. Four armed security guards stood at each corner of the display, with the gems themselves under triple-thick bulletproof glass and illuminated by brilliant spotlights.

It was about 2 in the morning when one of the guards noticed that the air was becoming dusty. Fine cloud rained down over the exhibit, highlighting the laser triggers for the alarm and their intricate lattice work over and around the exhibit. Shouting an alert to his fellow officers, all four guards drew their weapons and scanned the area. The dust grew heavier as it floated toward the floor. As the guards breathed in the fine particles, they found themselves unwillingly becoming drowsy, until they finally collapsed in a heap. The lasers shut down a moment later.

The clack of dress shoes on the marble floor was the only sound as the dark figure stepped out of the shadows and walked to the display case. Using the special key, he opened the display and gently retrieved each of the gems, storing them in separate, padded bags. Once they were all in his possession, he placed a card in the center of the display and carefully locked it up. Chuckling softly, and later laughing loudly, the dark figure made his way out of the exhibit hall.

* * *

Azul Shadow, now leader of HARMONY, flipped the card front to back repeatedly, as if he was looking for a secret message to appear. The front face of the card read, “Some people never learn. Lots of love, Q.” Azul placed the card down on his desk at the Manehattan field office.

“And nobody saw anything?” he asked the field agent standing in front of his desk.

“No, sir. All of the guards were rendered unconscious by some form of powdered tranquilizing agent. They’re unharmed, but they’ll be out of action for a couple of days while it exits their system.”

“That rascal even put the keys back where he found them, and locked up when he left,” Azul said, slightly annoyed. “Obviously, he wasn’t worried about being caught.”

“So, what do we do now, sir?” the agent asked.

Azul picked up the phone and began to dial a number. “Better activate the special team. I just hope they’re not in the middle of exams or something.”

At that moment, Sunset, Twilight, and Gem are in their respective schools, taking exams. Gem's exam is one of the first that she needs to take in order to earn her teaching certification. Twilight and Sunset, meanwhile, are putting together an experimental substance by mixing together different chemicals as part of a mid-term. Their phones go off all at once.

Gem quickly runs out into the hallway, having finished her test just in time. "Who is it?" she asks in annoyed voice. "If you'd called two minutes earlier, I would've failed my examination! We're automatically failed if there are any outside distractions!"

“Dreadfully sorry about that, Agent Carina, but this is an emergency. If there is any fallout for you or your counterparts, we can make special arrangements with your schools for a make-up examination,” answered Azul. “Speaking of them, they haven’t answered the call.”

* * *

Standing outside the school, Twilight and Sunset stood apart from the other students, faces blackened, hair slightly singed and, in Twilight’s case, still smoking. Fire engines and a truck form the HAZMAT unit set up nearby. “Sorry, the phone made me jump,” Sunset said apologetically.

* * *

“In any case, get in touch with them and report to our field office here in Manehattan,” Azul continued. “This is of the utmost importance.”

"We're coming," Gem says, hanging up. She quickly texts the others: "We're needed at the field office, fellow agents. I'll meet you there."

* * *

Eight young women make their way down the hallway filled with security doors, then into the phone booth at the end, going down two at a time. Gem looked askance at Sunset. "So, let me see if I understand you correctly... the phone made you jump, creating an explosion that melted half the lab and turned everyone standing within the blast radius into parakeets?"

Sunset nods. "We only avoided the change because of our necklaces."

“This better involve tacos. I missed my lunch because of this,” said Sonata grumpily.

“I don’t think that’s gonna hurt you much,” Aria said, poking playfully at Sonata’s belly.

“I am not fat!” Sonata yelled, swatting Aria’s hands away.

“Did your father say what this was all about?” Raven asked Gem.

Gem shook her head. "Not as yet, just that it's terribly urgent. My best guess is that involves DISCORD. Again." The group arrive at the door to Azul's office, and Gem types in a code to unlock the door. The eight head inside, standing at attention in front of Azul's desk.

Azul glanced up at the eight. “Oh, quit being so formal, all of you. Please, sit down.” They sat in the chairs thoughtfully brought into the office for them. “Now then, I suspect you’ve heard about the Gemstones of the World exhibit in town this past week, yes?”

Emerald nodded. “From what I’d read, it was quite a draw. I was trying to get tickets but they kept selling out.” She turned to Twilight. “Sorry, Sparks, I wanted to surprise you.”

Azul rose. “Indeed, they were quite popular. And, on the night before they were to be packed away, they were stolen by none other than Q. He put some kind of tranquilizing dust into the air conditioning system and was able to remove the gems unchallenged.”

"Tranquilizing dust, huh?" Twilight says, nuzzling Emerald's cheek and giving her a look that says "I accept your apology." "How fascinating! If we can get some, I've gotta study it!" There was a pause as everyone else looked at her. "What?"

“You will get your chance,” Azul said, “because we want you to look over the facility and see if Q might have been careless and left a clue as to his motives or whereabouts. However, you’ll need some specialized equipment for this.” He smiled. “I think it’s time you all met ‘J’.”

* * *

“Ah yes, the boss said to expect company,” the strange little man said, smiling broadly at the group. “I am your weapons and special equipment go -to, whatever you need, I can build! I also provide cover credentials, arrange transportation when needed, and I make a mean pumpkin spice latte!”

“Gee, do you do clothing alterations, too?” Aria snarked.

“When needed,” J replied. He studied Aria and produced a small tailor’s tape measure. “Let me guess, you need those pants let out a little in the hips, yes?”

Sonata snickered while Aria glowered at J.

Gem considers her magic screwdriver. "I'm okay with this, and Raven has her magic wand, but I don't think the rest of the girls have anything similar..." She and Raven perform a few practice spells to demonstrate. "Think you can make six more such devices, Mr. J?"

J thinks, then nods. “Should be simple enough, won’t take but a couple of hours. Oh, and you’ll definitely need these.” He passes out some small inhaler sticks. “Before you go into that building, place this in each nostril and inhale deeply. This should counteract any lingering effects of that dust.”

The girls nod and pocket each of the inhaler sticks.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls (complete with new magic devices for everyone but Gem and Raven) head out in a rental car toward the museum, which is covered in police tape and surrounded by cops. The lead sergeant watches the girls approach and asks "And just who are you people supposed to be?"

Gem shows him her ID badge and says "I'm Carina Tenebrae of the National Bureau of Investigation. These are my associates. We have reason to believe that this theft was carried out by members of a notorious crime syndicate, so we'll be taking over the investigation from here."

“Oh yeah, we were told you’d be here.” He eyes the girls suspiciously. “You on some kinda student exchange program or somethin’?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Raven replied. “Your guys gonna stick around?”

“We’ll leave some uniforms at the doors, but other than that, it’s all yours. Come on, I’ll walk you inside.” The group follows the sergeant, each taing out their inhaler and breathing in deeply. The sergeant hears the snorting and turns. “Allergies?”

“Precautionary,” Twilight says with a grin. The sergeant shrugs and continues with the girls following him. Off to the side, a uniformed officer whispers discretely into a small device.

Stepping inside the building, the sergeant points out various areas. “The curator’s office is here,” he says, pointing to his left, “this is where the alarm controls and keys were locked. The exhibit area is straight down that hallway.”

"I'll check the curator's office," Gem says. "The rest of you, spread out. Notify me immediately if you find anything." The other seven nod and go their separate ways.

Entering the curator's office, Gem finds a long multicolored scarf hanging from a hat stand, and on the desk, a [picture ](http://bit.ly/2dYLPMW)of a man with curly brown hair standing beside a woman with short hair. She takes out her magic screwdriver and begins scanning the room for anything that shouldn't belong.

Following the sergeant to the air conditioning control room, Emerald and Twilight began looking around. “So this is the blower that serves the entire building?” Emerald asks.

“Yeah, this is it. Not sure how they got the powder in there in the first place. Everything’s sealed tight and there were no signs that anything was disturbed,” said the sergeant.

“Okay, thank you,” Twilight says, looking around the room. Emerald has her screwdriver out and is scanning the machinery.

“Looks like the filter’s been replaced recently,” Emerald said, scanning closely.

Twilight looks toward the filter. “Can we remove it?” she asks.

Working together, Twilight and Emerald move the large filter to the ground. Traces of a white powder cling to the surface. Twilight scraped some into a small vial. Tucking the vial in her bag, Twilight notices something else. She bends down and picks up a card. It’s a joker. She shows it to Emerald, who shrugs. “No idea. Let’s check with the others.”

Sunset, Raven, and the Dazzlings enter the main exhibition hall and begin looking around for further clues. "I think I found a card," Raven says, bending down to pick it up. It's the ace of spades. She turns it around and around between her fingers, looking for some sign that it was more than it appeared to be.

Gem is puzzling over her own card, the ace of diamonds. She pockets the card and heads to the main exhibit hall.

* * *

“Found another one! It’s an ace of hearts,” Adagio says, standing next to a [painting](http://bit.ly/2e97P5M). The brass plate underneath reads, “Controlling Chaos – Michael Lang.”

“You’ve found cards, too?” Twilight asks as the group assembles near the main display case. They put the cards together as Sonata announces, “Here’s one!” She takes the card from the underside of the case and places it with the others. It’s the other joker.

Without warning or announcement, a large steel cage drops over the exhibit, trapping the eight inside. A sinister chuckling noise echoes through the empty halls. “Well well, looks I got myself a full house,” Q says, smiling, looking over the girls.

"And precisely what do you think you're going to do with us?" Gem asks. "You're outnumbered! All we have to do is find the jewels you've stolen and return them!"

“Oh darn, you’re right,” Q said, a worried expression crossing his face. “I suppose it’s no use to resist, I should just tell you where everything is and surrender myself to your mercies.” After a few moments of silence, Q laughed, long and hard. “I’m sorry, who’s in the cage here?” he said once he regained his composure. He tapped on the bars, and smiled wickedly. “Oh, your little magical buzzers won’t work on these, I’m afraid.” He scraped away the metallic paint to reveal solid wooden dowels.

Gem sighs, and pockets hers. "Of course... well, we'll just have to think of something else!" Twilight takes out a hairclip from her hair and starts twisting it into a crude lockpick, which she tries to use on the lock of the cage's door.

Q watches, bemused. “So bound and determined to get way and thwart the eeeeevil mastermind, aren’t you?” he taunted. “Just can’t wait to capture me, give me the whole ‘goodness will prevail, evil is dumb, blah blah blah’ speech and go back to your little mundane life, right?” He stops Gem from her lockpicking effort and looks her right in the eyes. “And here I thought you were going to be fun, a nice change from dreary old Daddykins.”

"You thought wrong," Gem says icily. "What did you think I was going to be, hm? A villain like you? Someone who could be corrupted? I've been there before, and I will never go back." Her hands and cutie mark necklace start to glow. "What are you going to do, Q? Make me more fun?"

Q hrmphs. “I was hoping for someone that liked the thrill of the chase, the sense of adventure, the potentially-but-not-really death-defying escapes.” He thinks. “Wonder if Daring Do is free this weekend.” Seeing Gem charging her necklace, he sighs. “Oh, have it your way. If you want the gems, the clue’s in the cards. As for me...” A large cloud of smoke surrounded Q, and as it dissipated, he was gone.

The girls, coughing, blinked and looked around. “Great, he escaped again!” Adagio said, frustrated.

“What did he mean by, ‘the clue’s in the cards’?” Emerald asked, holding the five cards in her hand.

Raven studies the cards closely. She grinned. “I know…”

* * *

The Two Jesters Magick and Trick Emporium, on East 111th street, was an unassuming old-style brick building, with the shop taking the ground floor and apartments in the four floors above it. Next door was the Feather ‘N Fur Pet Shop. A hastily-scrawled sign in the window read, “PARAKEETS – BUY ONE GET ONE FREE! WE’RE OVERSTOCKED!”

"I wonder how they'll react when it turns out the parakeets are really human," Adagio comments. "That Potion will wear off soon, right?"

Sunset shrugs. "Uh... maybe?"

Raven strides into the magic store and rings the bell. "Ohh boys, your best customer is back!" she calls out. "And I brought friends!"

Raven was ill-prepared for the tacklehug she received from the proprietor of the shop. “Oh Raven, darling, it’s been too long!” he said happily.

“Fredo, it’s only been two days. I was here buying that new magic hat, remember?” Raven says.

“And two days can be a very long time in between purchases,” Fredo replied. “Ooh, you brought me more customers! Welcome! I’m Fredo, and I run this business with my brother, Al.”

"Pleasure to meet you," Gem says happily. "I'm Gem, Raven's wife, and these are our friends."

Sunset produces the five cards and hands them to Fredo, "We think there might be a code here, but we can't figure out what it might be. Can you help us?"

Fredo stares at the cards carefully, rubbing his chin. “Hey, Al! Get in here!” he calls to the back.

A man almost identical to Fredo rushes in. “Whatcha got, Fredo?”

“Some kinda code, according to the bacon lady here,” Fredo says, indicating Sunset. “Can you help me figure it out?”

“I think I can,” Al said, and the two resumed studying the cards, punctuating their efforts with a “hmmmm” or an “Ah yeesssssss” at odd intervals. After about fifteen minutes, the two stood proud and, with a nod to each other, Fredo said definitively, “We’ve cracked the code of the cards.”

“… so, what does it mean?” Sonata asked, head cocked to the side.

The brothers looked at each other and said, in unison, “It’s our address.”

"Then that must mean the jewels are here!" Gem realizes. "Has anyone come in with a large selection of jewels to sell you in the last day or so?"

“No, no one tried to sell us anything,” Al said, “but there was this lanky fella with a goatee that came in earlier this morning. He left that there box and said to give it to a Jiminy Shatter. You wouldn’t happen to know them, wouldya?”

Raven thinks. "Now that I think about it, yeah! He was one of the Flock's biggest enemies back in the day, he and Black Claw ran the Bad Seed gang for years! We gotta go find him! Fortunately, I know the way."

* * *

The dark, rainy streets of Manehattan were largely abandoned. The people that were out hurried to their destinations without stopping to talk, lest they get any wetter than they were already, since the downpour was forecast to last well into the following morning. The only place that seemed to be doing anything like a normal night of business was the city's seedy underbelly. All throughout Manehattan, people of shady backgrounds (and sometimes of shadier color schemes) did a roaring trade, ill-gotten bills passing freely from hand to hand. A seedy bar called Babs' was opening up for business, and at a dingy table sat Raven, idly nursing a cider. She drummed her fingers on the wooden tabletop as she waited for her quarry to arrive.

“You got a lot of nerve comin’ back here, Birdy,” said a husky voice behind her. “What, you finally decide you wanna be on the winnin’ side for once?” He towered over Raven, muscular arms folded across his massive chest, deep scars creasing his face, a testament to the many knife fights he had been involved in.

"I'm already -on- the winnin' side, Jim," Raven spat, producing her necklace. "Last I heard, the rest of your crew got run out of town or arrested by the cops. I ain't scared of you." She took out her magic wand and pointed it at his head like a gun. "Unlike my darling wife, I ain't afraid of usin' force to get what I want. And what I want is this: the jewels you snatched from the magic store this morning. Have you got 'em?"

Jiminy laughed. “Well, ain’t that cute, she’s gonna turn me into a fluffly widdle bunny or somethin’.” He pushed the wand away with a fingertip. “Look, Birdy, I know we ain’t been the best of friends over the years, but I’m bein’ straight wit’ ya when I say I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He passes over a card. “Dis weird guy came by earlier, said to give this to ya. But that’s it. I ain’t snatched no jewels, no way, no how.”

Raven's jaw drops as she pockets her wand and stares at the card. "That's the adress for the apartment!" she realizes with a gasp. "They're gonna try and frame us!" She runs off out of the bar and to the nearest train station, so she can get back to home base as quickly as possible.

Jiminy shakes his head as she departs. “Same ol’ Birdy … flighty as always.”

* * *

“We got your text,” Adagio says as Raven enters the apartment, “and we’ve started looking. Anywhere special we should be concentrating our efforts?”

"The bedrooms, the lab, and maybe that safe of Gem's in our room," Raven says. "Even I don't know what she keeps in there."

The girls fanned out, searching every space in the apartment. Beds were lifted and searched under, revealing Sonata’s stash of used taco wrappers which she swore she would clean up right away, closets were looked through and wardrobe items “borrowed” from each other were returned to their rightful owners, and Gem’s safe was finally opened to reveal a stash of wine gums and jelly babies. But no gems.

Raven was reaching the limits of her frustration when she bumped against her magic table, with the new magic hat sitting on top of it. The table felt heavier than normal. Curious, Raven reached into the hat and pulled out a large burlap sack. Inside were several velvet bags, each holding a precious gemstone. A note inside read, “At least I finally got you girls to tidy up. Yecch. -Q”

"Okay, no argument there," Raven concedes. "Seriously, those taco wrappers were disgusting. I think we need to have an intervention."

* * *

"Well girls, you did it," Azul says, as the eight reconvene in his office. "Unorthodox as the final resting place of the gems may have been, I am glad they were found intact."

"As am I, Mr. Shadow, as am I," agreed an elderly [man ](http://bit.ly/2dZ3W50)with white curly hair. He leaned heavily on his walking stick. "By the way... I recently acquired a new painting. I believe it might be of some importance to you all." A pair of men in white labcoats brought it in, it showed a girl with grey skin standing alone, with seven other girls nearby, all with their backs to her. There was also an explosion.

Gem shivered. "What do you think it means?”

The Curator shrugged. "I'm only a humble curator, I'm sure I wouldn't know... but I'm sure you'll find out someday, maybe sooner than you think." He taps his nose and departs, with the people in coats and the painting following in his wake.

“Gem,” Raven said, a little worried, “you don’t suppose that we’re the ones in that painting, and that it means we’re going to … we’re going to not be together anymore, do you?”

"I don't know, Raven... I just don't know," Gem says, holding Raven's hand as tight as she can. 


	10. Friendship Never Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem's final mission is a tough one, as she must join forces with her fellow agents to stop DISCORD once and for all.

"DISCORD has been awfully quiet lately, don't you think, 99?" Maxwell Smart asked. He, 99, Gem, and James were walking together from Chief Shadow's office, having just been briefed on their next mission.

99 nodded in agreement. "Absolutely, Max. Would you agree, Gem?"

"Without a doubt," Gem replied. "It's giving me some serious concerns."

"Why might that be?" 99 asked.

"Could it have anything to do with those... powers of yours?" wondered James.

Gem nodded in confirmation. "Absolutely. We, that is the girls and I, have something no one else in the world has... and if I were Q, I'd be doing everything possible to get my hands on that power."

* * *

"Sounds to me like she's catching on to our trail, boss," said Shtarker, listening to the conversation through some bugs planted near the floor of the hallway. "Want me to snuff her out?"

"Shtarker, zis is DISCORD," grumbled Sigfried. "We don't snuff here."

“So what do we do? The boss said he still needed time to perfect his, quote-unquote, ‘ultimate weapon.’”

“So, ve vait. But ve don’t snuff. Now listen.” Shtarker and Sigfried turned back to the conversation.

* * *

“But is there any feasible way for Q to gain access to those powers?” 99 asked, curious.

Gem thought about this some more. “Maybe… if he builds the right thing, he could do it. After all, according to Sunset, magic is just another form of energy, and like any other form of energy, it can be added to and subtracted from… what he could build could amount to what is basically a vaccum cleaner, something to suck up the magic, with a transducer attachment to turn it into another type of energy, like how microphones convert acoustical energy into electrical energy.” They reach the elevator door leading to a staircase. “And if he builds something like that, there won’t be much the girls and I could do to stop him. Even our amulets wouldn’t work!” She fingered the amulet she wore around her neck and frowned. “And if he has the combined magical abilities of eight girls, there could be no stopping him at all. He could end the world with a snap of his fingers.”

* * *

Sigfried and Shtarker looked at each other as the conversation faded, then ran for the doorway. Unfortunately, it wasn’t wide enough for two people to pass through. Once they managed to unjam themselves from the door frame, they raced to Q’s control room.

“A magic-removing machine, eh?” Q pondered, stroking his bare chin in light of the fact he didn’t have a cool goatee. “And, gaining control of those amulets...it almost sounds too perfect. Are you sure they aren’t aware that we had them bugged for some time now?”

“Absolutely, boss,” Shtarker replied. “There’s no way they could know the devices are there.”

“Wonderful,” Q said, rising from his chair. “Then I shall start work on a magic removing device immediately.” He motioned for two burly guards. “Men, take Shtarker here and have him executed.”

Shtarker’s eyes grew big with surprise and fear. “B-bu-bu-but I thought we didn’t snuff anyone here!” he protested.

“Only the good guys, at least until they get too nosy for their own good. Shoulda read your employment contract closer, good sir, Take him away.” Q watched impassively as Shtarker was dragged away, still trying to bargain for his life.

Meanwhile, Max and 99 drove off in Max’s red 1965 Sunbeam Tiger, James drove off in his Aston DB9, and Gem walked in the direction of the nearest subway station, looking worried and concerned.

* * *

“Alright Gem, what’s wrong?” asked Adagio, peering at her friend concernedly. “You’ve barely touched your dinner!”

“I’m not hungry,” Gem said quietly. “Just worried. I’m afraid Q is going to build something that will… well, do you remember that painting we looked at after the last mission, with seven figures standing with their backs to me?” At Adagio’s nod, she continued: “I’m afraid something like that will happen, and I won’t have anything to defend myself with."

Raven went over and hugged Gem. “C’mon, you know that’s not gonna happen,” she soothed. “It’s always been us and it will always be that way, right girls?” The rest of the group gathered around and hugged both Raven and Gem.

Gem smiled and hugged everyone back, kissing Raven on the cheek. Cheered up, she ate the rest of the meal without much of a problem.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, DISCORD’s engineers worked as hard as they could on Q’s magic-draining machine, using what items they could salvage from the girls’ apartment to use in the tests. One of the items was Gem’s magic screwdriver, which she had left behind one morning in her rush to get to teaching school.

An engineer placed the screwdriver on a tray and pressed a button. The tray retracted into the machine and began to hum loudly as rainbow light shone in through a viewport built into the side of the machine. After a few minutes, the tray was ejected, and the screwdriver was now a melted hunk of burned plastic and metal.

The lead engineer, a man with a bushy mustache and a beret, turned to his glasses-wearing companion. “How do we do that without accidentally killing them?”

The other engineer grinned. “Let’s find out!”

The two engineers pored over the device, until one announced, “A-ha! I think I found the problem!”

“Great!” the other exclaimed. “What was the problem?”

The first engineer flipped a switch. “We had it set on ‘disintegrate.’ I reset it to ‘siphon’ instead.”

* * *

“Mail call!” Sunset shouted, producing an envelope addressed to all eight of them. “We have been cordially invited to a new scientific exhibition at the National Museum of Science, tomorrow afternoon at 2 PM.” She held out a letter. “What do you think?”

“They invited us specifically?” Gem asked, looking up from her homework. “That smells a little… suspicious.”

“Gem, you’ve really been paranoid lately. At breakfast this morning, you nearly caused a scene because you, and I quote, ‘didn’t like the way my eggs were looking at me.’ It’s a good thing the owner was a forgiving sort and didn’t want to press charges.” Sunset sighed. “You need to relax a bit. Maybe this will be a good diversion for you.”

“Well, I’m going, regardless of anyone else,” Twilight stated emphatically.

“Looks like I’m going too, then,” Emerald added.

The three sirens shrugged. “Eh, sure, why not?” Adagio replied. “Might be interesting to see what they’ve come up with this time.”

“Nothing’s gonna happen,” Raven asserted, “and if there is trouble, we’ll all be there to stop it!”

 And so, the eight girls set off toward the museum, where they found the two engineers standing in front of a large object covered by a large cloth. A crowd had gathered. The man in the beret spoke first: “Here at Enterprise Industries, our mission has always been to boldly go where no one in science has gone before.”

“Which is why we’re going to show you something our team have been working on for months,” the other one said. “We’re really proud of it!” He took off the cloth, revealing the magic-draining machine, polished to a mirror shine. 

Twilight oohed, eagerly taking notes.

“Now, we’ll need a few volunteers from the audience,” said Beret Man. “How about… you eight?”

DISCORD agents posing as normal Manehattanites led the eight girls up onto the platform, while Beret Man’s friend explained to them what was going to happen next. “When I count to three,” he said, “I’m going to push this big red button here. The machine will automatically find any energy on you and suck it out, leaving you clean as a whistle! Like the best spa treatment ever! Ready?” Before the girls could answer, he counted: “1, 2, 3!” And he pushed the button.

The machine hummed loudly for about thirty seconds and then went silent. The girls looked at the engineers, then at each other.

“That was it?” Sunset asked.

“I don’t feel any different,” Twilight concurred. “You sure that thing worked?”

Beret Man checked a gauge at the back of the machine. He grinned seeing the needle pegged all the way to the right. “Positive! You are all now clean as a whistle!” He and the other engineer hastily packed the machine in a padded box and sealed the top. “And this concludes our demonstration. Souvenirs are available in the gift shop. Have a great day!” And the two dashed off, leaving the girls speechless and a little bewildered.

The girls moved on and found another display, led by two men and a woman. “This machine,” said the woman, “can alter the personalities of anyone who steps inside! Who wants to give it a try?” Seven of the eight girls, minus Gem, find themselves pushed forward.

The woman grins. “Alright you seven, in you go! Step through this door, don’t worry, it’s totally painless! There’s plenty of room for all of you!”

Before Gem could protest, the seven walked through the door, letting it close behind them. A whirring noise was heard, and after a moment the door opened. “And there you go! Nice and simple, huh? Enjoy the rest of the exhibits!”

Gem ran up to the seven. “Are you girls okay?” she asked. “What happened in there?”

“We’re fine,” Sunset snarled, her skin and hair were now practically greyscale. “No thanks to you, freak!”

Gem’s jaw dropped. “Sunset, how could… how could you say such a thing?! I was only concerned about what that machine did to you!”

“You? Concerned for us? That’s a first!” snorted Twilight, who was as monochromatic as the others. “The only one you’ve ever cared about was yourself!”

“Yeah! Always getting us into these dangerous situations, never a care about our well-being then!” Aria sneered.

“And your tacos suck, too!” Sonata snapped.

Raven had a look of pure disgust on her face. “I don’t know what I ever saw in you,” she hissed. Turning to the others, she said, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Girls, please, don’t do this,” Gem moans, grabbing Raven’s hand. “Don’t leave me!”

Raven slaps Gem across the face. “Get away from us, you sick freak,” she snarls. “You know what you are, Gem? You’re a sick, cold, selfish bitch!” She adjusts her jacket. “We don’t need you anymore.” She slides her wedding ring from her finger and tosses it into a nearby trash can, and with that the seven girls march out of the museum, each of them glaring at Gem and leaving her behind without so much as a backward glance.

Gem holds a hand to her reddening cheek and runs off to the ladies’ room, sobbing profusely.

One of the attendants whispers into a small brooch pinned to her uniform. “Mission accomplished, returning to base.”

“Excellent,” a tinny voice replied through the tiny speaker.

* * *

Gem wanders alone through the streets of Manehattan, looking thoroughly depressed. Dark clouds gather in the sky, and soon, she’s completely wet from a drenching rain. Crying harder than ever, she passes a hotel and walks into the front room, going to the desk. “I’d like a room, please,” she says to the attendant. “It’s not safe for me to be home right now…”

 “Of course, dear,” the [woman](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/cd/05/ea/cd05ea2c6ac21a9b25072dde12d8b58a.jpg) at the desk says, quickly producing a set of keycards. “You’ll be in room 742, the elevators are behind you. Just call us if you need anything else.”

As Gem walks slowly toward the elevator, the desk clerk opens a compact and starts to speak into it. “She’s here and safe, but something terrible has happened.”

“Keep her under watch, we’ll try to figure out something,” came the reply.

Now in her room, Gem does the only thing she can think of: she calls Azul. “Father, something terrible has happened,” she begins, and tells him the entire story. “And I don’t even think I have my magic anymore!”

“Gem, the first thing you need to do is calm down,” Azul says consolingly. “You need rest. Take the night off, relax, and approach this again in the morning. Don’t go back to that apartment until we can get ahold of your friends, DISCORD agents may try to recruit them. But most importantly, and I’m saying this as your father… you are -not- alone. You have Max, 99, James, and Agent Sweetie Drops. You’ll get through this.”

Gem nods. “I hope so, Father,” she says. “Goodnight.” She hangs up and switches the TV on, then begins to channel surf.

* * *

The seven walk along the Manehattan streets, chatting amongst themselves. Their chat centered around what a jerk Gem was, and every now and then a burst of laughter rang out from the group.

A figure approached the group. “Adagio, Sunset, is that you? It seems likie ages since we worked together,” the figure said.

Sunset blinked. “Agent Sour Sweet? I thought you were killed when the DISCORD building was destroyed.”

Sour Sweet shook her head. “Nah, we managed to make it out.” Her expression darkened. “No thanks to the both of you.” She brightened up again. “Anyway, word has it you’re through with that loser Shadow chick, is that true?”

The entire group nodded. “Yeah, we ditched her,” Adagio said proudly.

“Good! Maybe you’d like to come back to the winning team, you and all your friends,” Sour Sweet chirped.

Sunset and Adagio looked at the other five. “Why not? Not much else to do, really.” The five all made their assent known.

“So, what do we have to do?” Sunset asked.

“Simple. All you have to do is kill Gemini,” Sour Sweet replied cheerfully. Changing expression, she hissed, “You losers think you can handle that without screwing up?”

Sunset steadied an enraged Raven, who looked ready to teat Sour’s arms off for that little dig. “Yeah, I think we can handle that.”

“Super!” Sour Sweet gushed. “Come with me, we’ll get you all outfitted.” And the seven followed Sour Sweet to the new and improved villain’s lair.

* * *

The next morning, Gem awakens to the sound of someone knocking on her door. “Room service!” a voice calls out.

Gem stumbles blearily to the door and opens it. “Yes?”

“Let’s see, I have an earl grey tea and one complete English breakfast for a Mrs. Carina Tenebrae,” says the man, who looks up from his tray and smiles at Gem. It’s Max, of course. “99 told me to take you to HQ after you’ve eaten,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

Gem sighed. “Rotten… but I could use the food, though. Thanks, Max.” She smiles at him and carries the plate into her room, setting it down on the desk. “I assume you were briefed?”

“We believe DISCORD used some form of mind control ray on your friends after they were stripped of their magic,” Max answered. “It’s the old ‘shoot ‘em with a memory ray once they’re vulnerable’ trick. Got me twice with that last year.” He grinned. “We believe we have a way to counteract the effects of the mind ray. You’ll be shown more once we get to HQ.”

“That’s wonderful news!” Gem grins back, looking very relieved. “Then there’s the matter of Q… do we have any plans to stop him for good? I’m not sure how much more of this secret agenting I can take.”

“All things in due time,” Max replied. “For now, eat. We’ll leave when you’re ready.”

* * *

“Well well, look who came crawling back,” the senior henchperson sneered.

“We didn’t ‘crawl’ anywhere, we heard you had a job that needed doin’,” Adagio hissed back.

“Who’s your little friends?” asked the henchperson.

“The rest of what was once Gem’s inner circle. Once they heard what the job was, they all wanted in,” Sunset answered. “So, we gonna do this or not?”

The henchperson laughed evilly, as most evil henchpersons do. “Come this way, we’ll get you outfitted.”

The seven nod and are shown a variety of weapons, all of them deadlier than the last. “You each get one chance to kill her,” says the henchperson, “so don’t screw it up, or we’ll have to do unpleasant stuff to you.”

“Oh please,” Raven shot back. “I grew up on these streets, unpleasant is my middle name!”

“I can’t wait to see the look on her face when she dies,” Aria comments. “It’ll be soooo satisfying!” She grabs a weapon and pins it to her belt.

Sonata grabs a weapon and starts pointing it around the room, making ‘pew pew pew’ noises.

Adagio points the barrel toward the floor. “Careful there, one slip of the finger and seven city blocks disappear.”

Sonata’s eyes widen. “Cool!”

Emerald and Twilight gear up. “If we work together, we’ll have double the chance of success!” Twilight said.

Emerald smiled. “Good thinking, Sparks!”

Raven picks out the biggest one of all and grins poisonously. “I am so looking forward to this,” she says. “I’ll shoot her right through the heart!”

“Like Cupid?” Sunset wondered. “After all, it is a bow of poison darts you’re carrying.”

Raven nods. “Something like that, yeah. Let’s go, girls!” After changing into black versions of their usual outfits, the seven assassins head out.

* * *

Some time later, Max and Gem exit the hotel. “Hop in, we’ll drive over to HQ,” Max says, getting in behind the steering wheel. Gem gets into the passenger seat and belts in.

As the car makes its way down the city streets, Sunset watches from the roof of a tall building, looking through the sights of a rocket launcher. She grins as her quarry comes into sight, and pulls the trigger.

“Max, look out!” Gem screams, pointing to a small kitten in the middle of the road. Max steers quickly, maneuvering the car around the helpless animal. He slides into a parking spot just as Sunset’s rocket explodes, leveling a nearby parking garage. The very garage where Sonata lay in wait with her blaster. Sonata crawls out of the rubble, and raises her now-bent weapon, pressing the trigger. A small bubble of energy drops slowly out of the barrel, impacting on the concrete and releasing a shower of sparks as Sonata collapses.

Max looks at Gem and smiles. “Missed it by that much,” he says authoritatively, getting out of the car and scooping up the kitten from the now-smoky street. “Traffic seems a bit heavy today, maybe we should walk the rest of the way.” Gem nods, and follows along, relieving Max of the kitten-handling duties for a while.

As Gem pets the kitten, magenta eyes framed by a yellow face watch from a set of bushes. Adagio raises her gun, but before she can take the shot, it’s snatched from her by a man in a tuxedo holding a large magnet.

Adagio’s jaw drops. “…How?” she asks, too stunned to retaliate.

James smiles. “Sheer magnetism, darling.” Aria leaps up from behind and attempts to jump him, but James quickly dispatches her with some karate.

“…Who are you?” Aria asks, now lying on the ground with the man’s shoe resting on her torso.

“The name’s Bond, James Bond,” says he. “And you two lovely ladies are under arrest.” Two other men appear out of some other foliage and place handcuffs around the girls’ wrists.

“It’s quite a lovely day, isn’t it?” Max asked Gem, looking up at the sky. Gem nods, still petting the fluffy little kitten.

A nearby manhole cover raises up slightly, Twilight’s and Emerald’s faces partially visible as they level their weapons directly at Gem. They chuckle softly as Twilight takes aim and begins to squeeze the trigger.

The weapon never gets to discharge. A strange looking craft, shaped like an overgrown egg with a windscreen, drops on top of the manhole, knocking Twilight and Emerald into the storm drain below. The hatch opens and out step a chicken dressed in a cape and oversize hat with a giant feather in it, followed by a lion wearing a sweater.

“That settles it, Fred, we need to use super-ultra-premium fuel on the Super Coop from now on,” said the chicken.

“Good plan, Super Chicken,” Fred answers, “I don’t think I can take more of those rough landings any more.”

“You knew the job was dangerous when you took it, Fred. Now, let’s get the Super Coop over to that gas station.”

“Roger Wilcox!” Fred replied, getting behind the craft and pushing it along the street.

After a long walk, Max and Gem finally arrive at HQ. The kitten is now wrappe lazily around Gem’s neck. Gem giggles. “I like you, little kitty,” she says. “Are you a stray? When this is all over, I’ll make sure you go to a good home!” The kitty meows as Max and Gem walk down the hall toward Chief Azul’s office.

“Does it ever bother you you’re working with the chief’s daughter, Max?” Gem asks curiously as they walk.

Max shook his head. “Essentially, we’re all doing the same job. Titles don’t enter into it when we’re out in the field,” Max replied. “I don’t see you as the chief’s daughter, but as a colleague, a fellow agent, and nothing beyond that.”

As they approach the entrance to HARMONY’s headquarters, Raven raises her bow and arrow and draws back. “Got you now, dork girl,” Raven whispers evilly.

Gem awwwww’s, and hugs Max gently. “You’re so sweet,” she says, smiling. A gloved hand pushes Raven’s bow a few inches to the right, and the dart misses its target by several feet, hitting a wall and embedding itself in the brick instead. Snarling, Raven jumps to her feet.

“Alright, who was that? Show yourself! I’m gonna pound you into next Tuesday, ya hear?!”

A black boot makes contact with Raven’s face, sending her to the ground. The boots step out of the shadow, and 99 looks down at the unconscious Raven. “Looks like you need to change your calendar,” she snarked, dragging Raven back into the alley.

“So, Max mentioned you’ve found a way to counteract that mind ray DISCORD invented,” Gem said to her father as they sat in his office. “What have you come up with?”

“I’ll let her demonstrate,” Azul says, clapping his hands once. A panel disguised as a bookshelf slides open, revealing none other than Gem’s favorite cousin, Carrie.

Carrie grins. “Hey cousin! About time I saw you in Uncle Azul’s other family business!”

“Carrie’s been working with our special weapons and gadgets team now for quite a few years,” Azul explains, “and when we mentioned what happened with your friends, she immediately went to work on finding a way to counteract it.”

Another panel opened to reveal a television screen. On the screen were Gem’s once-friends, all chained to a wall and struggling against their bonds. “It took me a little bit of research, but if you recall the experiment we did about eight summers ago, I can use something like that to reverse the effects of the ray and restore their true personalities.”

Gem grinned. “We wouldn’t have needed that experiment if you hadn’t almost sent us to a thermonuclear war with Grand Fenwick that one time.”

“Look, it wasn’t common knowledge that avocado was considered heretical by their Ministry of Theology, so it was hardly my fault when I protested that my guacamole recipe wasn’t an affront to their deity,” Carrie countered.

“No, but flinging gobs of it at the prime minister while screaming, ‘At least taste it before you condemn it’ could be considered extreme.”

“Ladies, this is all very interesting, but could we proceed with this?” Azul said with a chuckle.

“Yes, Father,” Gem says at once. “Carrie, let’s get to work on that reversal ray.” She puts on a pair of goggles. “Ready?”

Carrie puts on her own goggles. “Ready!”

* * *

An hour later, Carrie and Gem are down in the prison cells where Gem’s friends are being held. “Well well well, if it isn’t our favorite target,” Adagio called, smirking.

“You’ll be singing a different tune before long, Adagio!” Gem shouts back. “Carrie, fire when ready!” Carrie fires, and seven jets of light fly out of the phaser pistol and hit the girls, who blink rapidly as they are restored to their full colors.

“Now how do you feel?” Gem asks, stroking Raven’s cheek. “Better?”

Raven blinks, not knowing where she is or what just happened. “G-gem? What the heck happened to us? One minute we were at the museum and now...now where the heck are we?” She looks at her hand. “Oh no...my ring! What happened to my ring?”

“You threw it in the trash,” says Agent 13, walking into the room. “Lucky for you, I was stationed inside.” He hands the ring back to Raven.

“Q built a machine that flipped your personalities around,” Gem explained. “Then he tried to get you girls to kill me.”

“And it would have worked, too, if it hadn’t been for you meddling agents!” Q announced, as a wall slid around to reveal him. “You’ve been a thorn in my side for too long, Miss Gemini, and it’s past time I dealt with you! Permanently!”

Gem rounded on Q, her face calm, but her eyes practically glowing with rage. “I don’t believe you will, Q,” she whispers. “Not today. Or ever again.” She looks to her cousin. “Carrie, reverse the polarity.”

Carrie flips a switch on the side of the phaser and hands it to Gem. “Consider it done.”

Nodding in satisfaction, Gem aims the phaser at Q. “This phaser is built to counteract that little device of yours, but with one flip of a switch, it becomes a smaller version of that same machine. You took my friends away from me, and now… I’m taking your little gang of thugs away from you. You’re going to spend the rest of your life in penance for all the crimes you’ve committed. As of today, the DISCORD organization is finished, done in by its own invention.” She smiles slightly. “Goodbye, Q. You were a worthy opponent.” And she fires.

Max leans over and whispers to 99, “We need a new doorperson, they’re letting anyone in here.”

Q lets out a terrifying scream as the beam strikes him, the beam of negativity turning him into something … nice. The beam subsides and Q stands staring at the group. His eyes grow wide and a huge smile crosses his face. “Oh my golly lollipops! New friends!!!” He rushes over and wraps the girls in a giant hug.

“Can’t breathe… crushed… windpipe…” Gem gasps, her face turning blue even as the rest of the girls warily return the hug.

* * *

“Well, I’m happy to say the DISCORD organization has disbanded,” Azul announces. “It seems that kindness ray you shot at Q affected the whole organization as more people were exposed to him, meaning that group, at least, is no longer a concern.”

“Even so, Father, I’d still like to resign,” Gem says. “Being a secret agent was fun and all, but I’d like to just be plain Gemini Shadow again.”

Azul nods. “I understand. It was reluctantly that I brought you into the organization in the first place. But, I am grateful for your service and your help. I accept your resignation, and hope you’’ll come up for dinner and a visit sometime.”

“All you have to do is call,” Gem replies, kissing his nose. “I love you.”

Azul smiles and hugs his daughter tight. “I love you too, Gemini.”


	11. Sunset Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem and Sunset go off to find Sunset's human counterpart, and find her in an unexpected place.

It was a crisp fall day in the city of Manehattan, New York. Gem and her friends had been living there for a year now, and much had changed since their arrival. Gem was now well into the throes of earning her teaching degree, leading to many sleepless nights hopped up on coffee and tea. Emerald and the Dazzlings had recorded, released, and toured in support for two new albums, featuring all original compositions. Twilight and Sunset were busy changing the world by discussing magic and how becoming semi-magical creatures had altered their biochemistry, and Raven was now on a nationwide tour performing her one-woman magic show.

One Saturday, Gem closed her laptop and threw up her hands. “Alright, that’s quite enough of that!” she announced to the room at large, getting to her feet. “I refuse to spend my fall break running myself ragged! I need… well, a break!”

“What are you going to do?” Sunset asked, as she bent over some important looking experiment. She placed two droplets of a blue substance into a test tube of a green one, watched what happened, and made notes on a piece of paper, using her magic to move the pencil.

“That’s the other problem…” Gem got up from the kitchen table and went over to one of two living room sofas, flopping down on it. “I don’t know what to do! I’ve spent the last 8 weeks working myself to death, I need to relax!”

“Want to help Twi and I with our cloning project?” Sunset asked, holding up a spare pair of goggles with her telekinesis.

Gem shrugged. “That wasn’t quite what I had in mind, however…” She brought her fingers to her chin and thought. “I have wondered where this world’s version of you could have gotten to.”

“What do you mean?” Sunset asked, turning to face her friend.

“Well, I’m Orion’s counterpart in our version of reality, and our Twilight is the Princess’ counterpart. But we don’t know where yours is!” Gem explained.

“Assuming I even have a counterpart,” Sunset said doubtfully. “And even if I do, how would we go looking for her? I mean, I suppose I could rig up a DNA tracking system that could scan the globe for a match, but that could take weeks, and we don’t have weeks.”

“But it’s worth pursuing, don’t you think?” Gem rose, tugging on the hem of her sweater as she did. She went over to Sunset and cupped the former unicorn’s cheek with her hand. “Imagine what it might be like to meet another you! It could be wonderful!”

“Or it could be disastrous,” Sunset pointed out. “She could be an escaped convict, a criminal, or anything else! She might not even be a girl at all! After all, it’s not like you’re a perfect counterpart of Orion.”

“True,” Gem reasoned. “I’m female, he’s male. And I’m also fairly certain he’s older than me, but it’s hard to tell since I’m not sure about how old ponies are relative to humans. Anyway!” She smiled warmly. “How about this: we take my Aston, pack a couple of suitcases, and go searching for this other Sunset? Our break weeks are the same time after all, so it’s not like scheduling will be an issue.”

Sunset thought this over. “Yeah, okay. Twi’ll be able to pick up where I left off, anyway, and Em and the Dazzlings can take care of themselves. With Raven in Appleoosa for her show, we’ll be able to just spend a week together.”

“Precisely!” Gem grinned. “Now come along, let’s get packing!”

* * *

Hours later, Gem and Sunset were heading down the freeway towards Canterlot. “You really think that would be a good place to start searching?” Sunset asked. “I mean, theoretically, she could be anywhere in the world.”

“Highest probability,” Gem replied. “After all, Twilight lived in the same town, just went to a different school. My theory is, the portal senses where your twin is and places you there to minimize disruption.”

Sunset thinks about this. “Makes sense,” she says, “seeing as how most everyone at school knew my name when I arrived. It did kinda freak me out a bit, but I got over it.”

“Okay then,” Gem said, “first thing we’ll do is start looking around the town for any hints as to--”

A loud belly rumble interrupted Gem’s planning. Sunset shifted in her seat and smiled apologetically. “Sorry...haven’t eaten since last night.”

Gem giggled. “O-Kay, new plan: First, we get something to eat, then we fan out around town!” With a laugh, Gem maneuvered the car down the highway.

* * *

After a quick bite to eat at The Hitching Post, the two young women arrived in Canterlot. Gem looked around their old town, feeling a tear come to her eye. “It feels strange to be back,” she comments idly, as they drive through the familiar streets.

“I know,” Sunset agreed. “But it’s not like we’ll be gone forever. I have a feeling we’ll all wind up living here again someday.”

“So do I,’ Gem replied. “But for now, we have a mission to focus on.” She parked the car in an empty space near the main building of CHS and hurried toward the front doors. She tried to open them, but found them locked.

“No matter,” Gem muttered, reaching into her pocket and taking out her magic screwdriver. She pressed the button and pointed the geode at the doors. It buzzed loudly, and the doors unlocked with a loud “click” sound.

Sunset’s jaw dropped. “You’re seriously breaking and entering? Are you nuts?”

“Relax,” Gem said consolingly. “We’ll only be here a few minutes. I want to look some stuff up.” Just to make sure, she magicked the security cameras too, making sure they broadcast a loop of an empty hallway. Satisfied, Gem and Sunset hurried along to the deserted library and sat down at the first computer they came to.

Gem’s fingers flew across the keyboard as she pulled up the student records, showing who had attended CHS and for how long. She searched for Sunset, and got two results: one was the Sunset she knew, and the other…

Sunset bent over Gem’s shoulder to read the screen. “It says here she attended CHS for two years, only to be taken out of school when her parents died in a fire… a wealthy relative in Trottingham took her in, and she finished the rest of her school years at Trottingham Preparatory Academy.”

Gem’s eyes widened, completely floored. “No way... “

Sunset blinked. “You know that school?”

Gem nodded, “Do I ever… that was where I went before I came to CHS… at the end of my first year, they threw me out because I allegedly attended a forbidden nightclub. I didn’t, of course, I was covering for Carrie, but I decided it was best to take the fall for her and start over in Canterlot than remain at Trottingham Prep. If I hadn’t…” She looked thoughtful. “I would never have met you girls… and I most certainly wouldn’t have transitioned.”

“If you don’t want to go back there, I understand,” Sunset said, placing a hand on Gem’s shoulder.

Gem scoffed. “Don’t talk nonsense, Sunset. I’m a Trottingham girl born and bred, and besides, this is about you! I won’t rest until we’ve found your other self, and if she’s still in Trottingham, that’s where we’ll go!”

* * *

“I honestly can’t believe you were able to book plane tickets that fast,” Sunset said, as she and Gem left Trottingham’s main airport.

Gem laughed. “It’s all in the planning, Sunset. Now then…” She took out her magic screwdriver. “I’ll need a lock of your hair, please.”

Sunset nodded, grabbing a loose hair and handing it to Gem, who scanned it. The screwdriver buzzed, then made a low buzzing noise, which rose to its normal pitch as Gem turned around. She smiled. “Okay, that gives us a starting point!”

“What did you do?” Sunset asked.

“I used the screwdriver as a tracking device,” Gem explained, “using your hair as a guide. As long as we check that every few minutes, it should lead us right to her.” The pair walked through the city with Gem in the lead, since these were streets she’d explored ever since she was little. After several hours, the screwdriver turned tracking device led them to a very familiar campus.

“I can’t believe it…” Gem muttered in an awed voice as they approached Trottingham Prep’s administration building. “I bet she works here, there’s no way she could still be a student.”

“Only one way to find out,” Sunset said, and the two strode toward the front doors, which opened easily.

A woman with blonde hair and magenta skin looked up. “How can I help you?” she asked.

Gem stepped forward, smiling. “We’re looking for a Sunset Shimmer. Are we in the right place?”

The woman typed a few things into her computer and nodded. “Professor Shimmer’s office is in the music building, miss. Shall I tell her you’re coming?”

Gem shook her head. “That won't be necessary, but thank you.” And so the pair walked quickly across the quad, as memories of being here with Carrie flew through Gem’s mind. In no time at all, they had arrived at the music building. With some trepidation, they walked inside and headed upstairs, and quickly found the other Sunset’s office. Gem knocked a few times on the door.

“Enter,” called a proper voice from inside.

Gem and Sunset stepped through the door, and saw a young woman hunched over a stack of papers. Her hair, colored the same as Sunset’s, was piled in a tight bun and secured tightly in back of her head. She wore a plain business-style pantsuit with white blouse, and perched on her nose were a pair of delicate reading glasses. She looked up at the two guests. “Good morning, may I be of assistance?” she asked, a slight tinge of a Trottingham accent evident in her voice.

“Um…” Gem stammered, looking nervously at Sunset, who was frozen, staring hard at her doppelganger. She placed her hand under Sunset’s mouth and snapped it shut with an audible ‘click.’ “Hello, my name is Gemini Shadow, and this is my friend… Sunset Shimmer.”

“Oh? Interesting, we seem to share a similar name,” Professor Shimmer replied, removing her glasses and looking the two girls over. She stopped and studied Sunset hard. Rising from her seat, she slowly walked over to Sunset. “Amazing. It’s as if I were looking in a mirror at my younger self… how can this be?”

“I’m not actually the younger you,” Sunset explained. “I mean, I am, but I’m not. I’m from a place called Equestria.”

“Indeed?” Professor Shimmer raised an eyebrow. “And when did you arrive here?”

“Shortly after you left Canterlot,” Sunset explained. “I kind of took over your apartment.”

Professor Shimmer wrinkled her nose. “Ick, I remember that place… I had been living there for two years after my late parents kicked me out for my poor attitude, which did not improve while I was enrolled at Canterlot High. An aunt of mine heard about my parents’ deaths and bade me to live with her here in Trottingham, and I started attending school here.” She took off her glasses and wiped the lenses off with a cleaning cloth, then looked to Gem and Sunset again. “Ladies, I feel I must ask you… why did you come here?”

“To look for you, of course,” Gem replied. “You see, the world Sunset came from is an alternative version of our world, and vice versa. Everyone on our side of the portal has an equivalent in her world. Sunset is your equivalent, and he,” she took out her phone and showed Professor Shimmer a picture of Orion, “is mine.”

Shimmer looked astounded. “You mean to say,” she began, staring right at Sunset, “you were once one of these pony creatures?”

Sunset nodded. “Until I ran away and escaped to this world through a magic mirror. Now I’ve been living as a human for so long that my pony life has started to feel very distant from me, like a dream.”

“Curiouser and curiouser…” Sunset muttered. “My wife is a theoretical physicist, I’m sure she would be very interested to learn that her theory about the multiverse is, in fact, true.”

Gem smiled. “We’re glad we were able to provide the evidence you needed,” she said, and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper. “This is where you can reach us,” she explained. “We’d stay longer, but I promised Sunset I’d take her on a tour of the city.”

Shimmer laughed. “I understand. Please, do not hesitate to contact me again, ladies. I’m sure we can become good friends.”

* * *

As Gem’s car trundled along toward Manehattan, Gem glanced over at Sunset. “So, how did you enjoy meeting your other self?” she asked.

Sunset thought this over. “It was… odd, to say the least. She looks like me, but she dresses differently, she wears her hair differently… she even sounded a lot like you. But all things being equal… I think going to see her was a good idea.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that,” Gem said with a smile, as the car passed the city’s welcome sign. “Now, to find this world’s Dazzlings…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunset's human counterpart has yet to make an appearance in canon, so this is our attempt at providing an answer.


	12. All You Need is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald approaches her friends with a crazy idea: cover the entire Beatles songbook. Their task leads them to meeting (and singing with) none other than Paul McCartney himself.

It was Gem’s seventh birthday, and the Shadow family were gathered in the main living room of Coltsworth Manor with a pile of presents about as big as Gem herself.

“And next up, a little something from me,” Azul said with a warm smile, producing a flat, square object wrapped in blue paper. “Open it, lad!”

Gem’s fingers gripped the paper tightly as she used one of the folds to tear off a huge strip, revealing a picture of four men standing on a balcony and looking down from above at the camera. “Who are these men, Papa?” she asked, looking confusedly up at her father.

Azul smiled. “These are the Beatles, Orion,” he said. “They were my favorite group when I was your age, I even got to see them live on a few occasions. This album is from my personal collection, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“He most certainly will not,” said Indigo Blaze, taking the record from Gem’s hands. “Our boy doesn’t need this kind of music polluting his ears. They were a bunch of working-class ne’er-do-wells!”

Gem snatched it back as quickly as she could. “It’s my present, Mama! Papa gave it to me, and I’m gonna keep it!” And she ran off as quickly as she could to her own room, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

In Manehattan, Raven Sable flopped unceremoniously down on the couch of the apartment she and her family lived in. It had been a couple weeks since her father had vanished from her life, never to return.

“You doing okay, Blackbird?” said a voice. Corvus Sable stepped into the living room, wearing his work uniform.

Raven shook her head. “I miss Daddy,” she groaned, her magenta-red eyes starting to fill with tears.

Corvus sat down and brushed Raven’s tears away, “Come on now, I’ve got just the thing…” He took out his iPod and plugged it into a stereo that sat on a shelf next to the TV, and hit [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Man4Xw8Xypo&index=11&list=OLAK5uy_njHTOnoK_aQOAa3XvnvmzZ76n8cBIJquI). Immediately, a warm voice filled the room, accompanied by acoustic guitar: “Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly… All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life , you were only waiting for this moment to be free…” Corvus sang softly alongside the recording, and at the song’s end, gave his sister a tight hug. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Raven answered. “Thanks, big bro.”

* * *

It was days after the Fall Formal, and Sunset Shimmer was still serving her week’s suspension from Canterlot High. Waking up early, she dressed and left her silent apartment, stepping out into the chill morning. The air was cold, and she could see her breath come out in small clouds as she walked along. Newly fallen leaves crunched beneath her boots as she walked along, going nowhere in particular.

As it turned out, nowhere in particular turned out to be Sugarcube Corner. Stepping inside, Mrs. Cake looked askance at her. “What can I get you?” she asked, her voice about as warm as the air outside.

Sunset froze. “Uh… I’ll just have a small white chocolate latte…” she said finally, and slid over a couple of dollar bills and some coins across the counter. Mrs. Cake nodded and quickly got to work making the drink.

A few minutes later, Sunset sat in a corner booth, sipping her drink and playing a game on her phone, when a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUNqsfFUwhY&index=7&list=OLAK5uy_lj7SrLMlCLYsWHRdwAe4Qej8bRUQfppf0) came on the radio. Looking up, she listened closely to the lyrics: “Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter… Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here. Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say, it's all right.” For the first time in what seemed like ages, Sunset smiled, remembering the warmth of Equestria’s sun on her face as a filly, the love of her former teacher, and the love of her new friends.

* * *

The year was 1964, and the date was February 9th. Adagio had spent the day listening to the radio, hearing about how some band from a British port city was taking England by storm, and would be performing on American TV for the first time that very night.

Sonata looked up from the TV set. “Hey girls, the show’s about to start!” Sure enough, a title card proclaiming that this was “The Ed Sullivan Show” appeared, and the band themselves [appeared](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jenWdylTtzs) on stage, following a short introduction.

Adagio listened, hearing not just the sheer talent of the band in front of her, but the screams from the audience. “How can they be doing this?!” she snarled, baring her teeth and wishing very much that she still had fangs. “How could these four… men have enchanted that audience so thoroughly? We have spent centuries performing our music, and we’re lucky to get even a scrap of negative energy!”

Sonata bobbed her head in time to the beat, “Oh come on Dagi, don’t be such a grouch! They look like nice boys!”

“They’re humans, Sonata,” added Adagio. “Humans who have managed to do more than we have in even less time.”

“I’d say they’re competition,” Aria agreed, filing her nails as the group performed another song.

“Aria’s right,” Adagio said, and she laced her fingers together. “Those poppy messages of happiness and love can only last for so long. If they think they’re going to take over the world, they’ll have to get through us first!” And she chuckled evilly.

* * *

“So, what was it you wanted to show me?” Twilight Sparkle asked. She and Emerald were sitting in the latter’s bedroom. Emerald sat in an office chair, an acoustic guitar in her lap.

“I just learned this great song,” Emerald explained, tuning each of the guitar’s pegs and plucking each string to make sure it was in tune, “and I wanted to play it for you.”

“How does it go?” Twilight wondered, looking puzzled. No one had ever played music for her personally before.

Emerald smiled. “Listen!” And she began to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWO3nEuWo4k&list=OLAK5uy_lj7SrLMlCLYsWHRdwAe4Qej8bRUQfppf0&index=2). “Something in the way she moves… Attracts me like no other lover… Something in the way she woos me… I don't want to leave her now… You know I believe and how…”

At the song’s end, Twilight wrapped her arms around Emerald and pulled her close. “You silly romantic you,” she said, smiling.

Emerald laughed and kissed Twilight’s cheek. “What can I say? There’s no other girl in the world I love more than you.” Twilight kissed her back.

* * *

All was quiet in the apartment that the Rubies shared together. Twilight and Sunset were in their hastily- built lab working on a project, Adagio and Sonata were making dinner, Aria and Raven were playing darts, and Gem was sitting on the couch, typing on her computer.

"Has anyone seen Emerald lately?" Raven asked the group at large.

Gem looked up. "Can't say that I have, dear... I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"She'd better be!" Sonata called out. "This Mexican-French combo meal we're doing isn't going to eat itself!"

All at once, the front door slammed open and in came Emerald, her hair wild and frizzy and her face positively manic with excitement. "Girls, I had an idea!"

"What's that?" Aria asked. "It's not going to be another supermarket incident, is it?"

"Even better!" Emerald announced, making a grand gesture with her arms. "We're going to re-record every single Beatles song, and release them the same way they did!"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen as Adagio and Sonata lost their grips on their dishes. One of Aria's darts hit a potted plant and sent it crashing to the ground while one of Raven's flew out the window. Gem's mouth fell open. "We're WHAT?!" they all said at once.

"You're insane," Raven said in shock. "Their music is practically holy! No one records that stuff and then releases it like they did!"

Gem held her chin in thought. "I think the idea has merit," she began. "After all, we all have some appreciation for their music, do we not? What better way to show it than by putting our own spin on things?"

“How?” Raven asked. “We’re all girls, Gem. If we play it, it’ll sound like every other top 40 song on the radio today.”

“The hell it will,” Emerald replied. “They were magical, we’re magical! We have our own sensibilities, our own influences! What we’re gonna do… we’re gonna start with what they gave us, and take it in a new direction.”

Gem smiled. “Exactly. Let’s get to work, ladies.”

* * *

“So, how the heck did you three manage to miss the whole rise of this group?” Twilight asked, curious. “I mean, it only stands to reason that you might have even been in attendance in the Cavern when they were just starting out.” The group were sitting in their rehearsal studio, which Emerald had thoughtfully reserved soon after she had her idea.

Adagio smiled, and chuckled. “We hadn’t been in England in years by that point. We were busy making our way across this country, and we found out about it when they did.”

“Good thing we still had contacts in the recording industry over there,” Aria added. “They were able to send us some of their earlier works, from that Parlorphone label. Once we got those and listened to them, we knew they were even bigger than what we were seeing.”

“So that’s why you’re warming us up with this song?” Emerald said, tuning her guitar.

“We did this a few times, and the reaction we got was...oooh…just thinking about it gives me a tingly feeling,” Sonata said, her body shivering slightly. “We don’t know what’s going to happen without our magic, so this will be a first for us as well.”

“Okay, let’s make the magics!” Raven said with a grin. The former sirens stepped to their respective microphones, and after the opening chords from Emerald, Adagio began to sing, with Aria and Sonata adding harmonies.

"That was awesome, you three!" Sunset gave them a thumbs up. "Your singing has really improved since after the Battle!"

"We wouldn't be doing it at all if it wasn't for Longhaul," Adagio added. "He inspired us to get going again."

"Who's next?" Emerald asked.

Raven stepped forward. "I'll go! Want to do backing vocals, Gem?"

Gem grinned and wrapped her arm around her wife's. "Oh do I," she said happily. "What are we doing?"

Raven stepped up to the mic. "You'll find out," she said, smirking. "1, 2, 3, 4!"

The rest of the session that day continued, with different girls taking on the singing duties and the others providing backing vocals. The group was having such a good time that before long, they had managed to record the songs from the first three Beatles albums.

During a rest break, Sunset wearily struggled to focus her eyes on a nearby clock. “Urgghhh...what time is it?” she groggily inquired.

“Clock says two forty-three,” Adagio replied, squinting at the display.

“A.M. or P.M.?”

“A.M. Very, very A.M.”

Aria and Sonata were leaning against each other on a sofa, snoring softly.

“Whaddya say we call it a night, and pick up in what’s gonna pass for morning tomorrow?” Raven croaked, stretching her tired arms.

"Good plan," Emerald agreed, giving a jaw -popping yawn immediately thereafter. She made a few adjustments to her track inserts, then saved her latest ProTools session. "Gotta say, getting those Abbey Road plugins from Waves was a smart idea... people will think we actually went to the studio!" She stood up and stretched. "You girls go on ahead, I'll start tearing stuff down." With a wave of her fingers, the console normaled itself, faders, knobs, and buttons all returning to their default positions. Then she headed back into the tracking room to put away the mics and wrap the cables.

* * *

The next day, the girls recorded the contents of Beatles For Sale, Help, and Rubber Soul. Emerald spent most of the time at the console, polishing each track to make it sound as close to the original sixties versions as possible. On Day 3, they recorded everything from Revolver and Sgt. Pepper. Since they couldn't hire a real orchestra, (as Gem's pocketbook wasn't -that- bottomless) they compensated by using virtual instruments instead.

On day 4, the recording part of the project came to an end, with the girls flying through Magical Mystery Tour, The White Album, Let It Be, and Abbey Road.

"So, who wants to do Helter Skelter?" Adagio asked the group. "Sunset, I think you've got a good voice for it. You could really let out your inner she-demon! No offense."

"None taken," Sunset replied immediately. "And I would, but I'm pretty shot from doing all those takes of Yer Blues."

Gem sprung up and waved. "I'll do it! Just you wait, I'll blow your socks off!" She stepped into the vocal booth and prepared herself.

Everyone else blinked in surprise. "...But she does those ballads so well!" Raven exclaimed. "Can she really pull off something like that?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Emerald said, and pressed the talkback button on the console's master control section. "Okay Gem, we're recording!"

Two seconds later, a sound unlike anything Gem had ever made in her life [issued](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWW2SzoAXMo&index=23&list=OLAK5uy_njHTOnoK_aQOAa3XvnvmzZ76n8cBIJquI) from the monitor speakers.

Raven and Emerald looked at each other, then to Twilight and Sunset, then to the sirens. All of them exchanged looks as Gem belted out the song with an intensity they’d never seen before. All of them were grinning from ear to ear.

As the song came to an end, the group started to applaud, except for Sonata, who screamed a the top of her lungs, “I GOT BLISTERS ON ME FINGERS!!!”

Aria lightly bapped Sonata on the back of her head. “Your fault for picking up that plate at El Taco Grande last night. The waiter said it was hot, you goofnugget.”

“I know, but it still hurts,” Sonata pouted.

Gem came out of the booth looking completely nonchalant, and asked, "So, what'd you think?"

Emerald grinned. "Hidden depths, thy name is Gemini Shadow! You have got to do that more often!"

Gem thought this over, then shook her head. "No, I don't think so... at least, only for special occasions."

Raven smirked. "Like when you and I are having our private time?"

Gem grinned. "Yes! Precisely!"

* * *

They reached the last song on Abbey Road at around midnight. "Alright girls, this is [The End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12R4FzIhdoQ&list=OLAK5uy_lj7SrLMlCLYsWHRdwAe4Qej8bRUQfppf0&index=16)," Emerald announced. "Let's go all out on this one! Give it all you got!"

Gem played a few piano notes and said, "Can we all sing the closing lines together, as a group of eight?"

“Tell you what...why don’t we re-record the last three songs, each of us taking different parts, and we’ll all unite on the finale?” Emerald suggested.

The group all sounded their agreement.

“Okay, let me get queued up and I’ll be right in,” Emerald said, adjusting the controls.

Moments later, the group all stood together in the recording studio. Emerald nodded to the control booth, and Gem began to play. The group took various parts of the songs, their harmonies filling the studio, reaching a crescendo toward the very end. Finally, all eight began to harmonize: “And in the end… … the love you take… … is equal to the love… … you make…”

The final notes of the song faded away, and the engineer gave the group a thumbs-up after she had stopped the recording. The group all get together and hugged each other tightly.

"I'd just like to thank the people of England for giving us this gift," Emerald said to Gem as the group broke apart.

Gem chuckled and blushed. "You're welcome, you crazy, ambitious American."

Emerald grinned, and stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Emerald put up a SoundCloud account for the girls and began to release the tracks, album by album, complete with recreations of the original covers. To promote their work, she gave Vinyl Scratch access to the multitrack stems and said, "Use these in your next show." Vinyl did so, and within months, the hit counts skyrocketed.

"The most astonishing thing happened to me today," Gem said one afternoon, as she entered the apartment from another day at school. "I was actually chased during my walk home from the train station!"

Raven's head immediately shot up. "They didn't pull a gun on you or anything, did they?"

"Actually, they wanted my autograph," Gem explained. "Strange... no one's ever asked me for an autograph before."

“Meh, you get used to it,” Aria remarked, nonplussed, as she walked out of the kitchen. “Used to happen to us all the time...autographs, marriage proposals, death threats from jealous girlfriends, death threats from jealous boyfriends...”

"Could have something to do with the albums," Emerald theorized. "After all, Pepper turns 50 this year. And we did record the whole thing in a day. I think some attention is bound to happen."

"Speaking of attention," Twilight came in to the living room from the lab and handed an envelope to Emerald. "This came for you while you were out today."

Emerald opened it with her magic and scanned the contents. Her jaw slowly fell open, and then she fainted, her glasses falling to the apartment's floor.

Raven stared. "Whoa... wonder what could have possibly caused her to react like that?"

Twilight grabbed the envelope and letter in her telekinesis. "It's a letter from Sir Paul himself! With his address and everything! Congratulating us on our accomplishment! And..." She shook the envelope, and eight tickets fell out. "VIP tickets to his concert in St. Luna!"

"That would explain the joyful squeals I heard from her room the other day," Aria remarked.

Sunset emerged from her room. “Someone said ‘VIP’ and ‘concert,’ two of my most favorite words. What’s going on?”

Twilight thrust the letter toward Sunset. “We’re going on … to St. Luna to see Sir Paul’s concert! VIP tickets and everything!”

Sunset scanned the letter. Slowly, she lowered it. “Holy farglesnot...” she remarked.

Emerald eventually woke up, and upon being told the news, squealed so loudly that the windows in the apartment all shattered at once. She looks around in surprise and says, "Oops... sorry."

"Not to worry," Gem soothes, and snaps her fingers. The glass flies back into the panes, and the windows are fixed. "I do love magic so!"

"I just can't believe this happening," Emerald said in an awed voice. "It's as if fate itself is smiling upon us!"

“We’re gonna need to get packed and arrange transportation,” Raven commented. “When’s the concert?”

Twilight checked. "Three weeks from now," she said. "I can make packing lists for everyone!"

"I'll handle the transportation," Gem said, taking out her phone and dialing a number. "Oh Longhaul, how would you feel about driving us girls to St. Luna in a couple weeks?" she said into the speaker. "I know it's an awfully long drive, from Appleoosa to Manehattan and there, then back, but it's for a really good reason..." She told him the news, then added, "I'll cover your gas money!"

* * *

Longhaul, standing in the kitchen of his ranch house, idly stirred a pot of chili while talking into his phone. His familiar battered Stetson sat on his head, and he wore a frilly apron with “KISS THE COOK” emblazoned on the front. “Sounds like a fun time. I think I can help you with that, I’ll call a buddy of mine and see if I can get us something comfy to ride there in...won’t be as luxurious as the motor coach but less cramped than my car...you got a hotel booked yet? ...okay, I’ll see what I can find nearby for me...yeah, have Twilight email me the schedule and I’ll plan the trip from there. Good hearing form you again, send my love to the others...okay, talk to you soon...byebye.” He chuckled to himself as he stirred his chili. “Always an adventure with that crew,” he said to himself. He took a sample of his chili. Instantly, his face turned beet-red and a small puff of smoke escaped from his mouth. Quickly drinking a glass of water, he sighed. “Guess I won’t need that second chili after all,” he noted, taking the pot off the stove.

* * *

“Let me guess, he said yes and he’s arranging something to carry us all there,” Raven said when Gem hung up the phone.

"How'd you guess?" Gem said teasingly. "If I were a more conniving woman than I am, I'd say I have him wrapped around my finger. But I'm not, so I won't."

* * *

In what seemed like no time at all, a couple days before the show, Longhaul's chosen vehicle appeared in the apartment's relatively small parking lot. Emerald and Gem stood outside surrounded by suitcases of various sizes, and when they saw Longhaul, each girl hugged him as tightly as she could.

"It's so wonderful to see your smiling face again," Gem said happily. "I missed you so much!"

“I’ve missed you, too … I’ve missed seeing all of you!” Longhaul said, smiling. “Let’s get you packed up and we can catch up on the ride to St. Luna!” He started stacking luggage in the back of the passenger van, aided by Emerald and Raven.

In no time at all, the eight girls were on the road west. "Since we last met," Gem began, "Raven and I were married, Carrie built us a portal in the living room so we can keep an eye out for any Equestrian incursions, had an adventure with AK Yearling, Dagi and I were changed into vampires for a bit, I got to be a secret agent, and we found Sunset's non-pony counterpart!" She counts each item off on her fingers. "I think that's all the big stuff. Did I miss anything?"

“I think you’ve pretty much covered it,” Raven said, sitting behind Gem. “So, what’ve you been up to, big guy?”

“Well, Luna and I dated for a while, she got promoted when Celestia got made superintendent, we split up when Luna’s job took over her personal life, I moved to Appleloosa, bought a nice little ranch house, and just putter around doing chores and exploring the town.” Longhaul smiled as Sonata reached around the driver’s seat and hugged him. “Then, I read in the internet about this girl group re-recording all of the Beatles’ song catalog and I figured it could only have been you eight.”

"Yeah, that was us," Emerald said, and grinned. "It was how we got those tickets! Paul heard what we did and liked it so much that he sent us a letter of congratulations and those VIP passes!" She clasps her hands together. "I always wanted to go to one of his shows... and now I am!"

"And then we get to meet him afterward," Gem added. "Who would've guessed this would happen!"

“I’d have been more surprised if it didn’t,” Longhaul said quietly as he piloted the van toward St. Luna.

Some hours later, the van pulled up in front of a hotel about as tall as the girls' apartment building, and they all went to unpack. Then, after making sure they had everything they needed, the eight trooped back to the van to head to the concert, which was happening at the city's baseball stadium. Music by all the Beatles filled the air as they arrived and found their seats. They would have the very front row, right next to the stage. Em distributed earplugs and said, "That way, we can all go home with our hearing intact!"

At 8:25, with the sun sinking and the sky darkening with approaching night, an older man in a lavender jacket strode up to the stage, waved to the audience, and launched into the first song. After the song, he beamed and announced, "I think we're gonna have some fun in this place tonight!" The stadium roared its approval in response.

* * *

After a performance of [Love Me Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYTUUssJO7w), Paul said into his mic, "For this next song, I'd like to ask a few ladies in the front row to come up and join us." A spotlight turned on from somewhere, and the eight's faces were illuminated, then shown on some big monitors on either side of the stage. "They recently re-recorded everything the Beatles made, and they did an excellent job. Come on up, you guys!" The girls climbed up onto the stage, and each of them grouped themselves around the mics on either side of Paul.

At a nod from Paul, the acoustic guitarist began to play the opening riff for "[And I Love Her,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tc0gLSSU1M&list=OLAK5uy_nMqp7mAgZ_A_Lx6aLe1329rrTNzemZkT4&index=5)" with Paul and each of the girls joining in on vocals. When the song ended, the girls all ponied up at once, in full view of everyone.

"Hey, it's those magic chicks from Canterlot!" someone near the stage shouted, and everyone applauded in recognition.

As the girls waved to the crowd, Aria leaned toward Adagio and whispered, “How long has it been since we were treated like this?”

“Far too long, dear sister,” Adagio replied.

The girls were escorted back to their sets and the concert continued, with Paul mixing old Beatles classics with his own solo hits. After the show, the girls were invited to Paul's trailer to talk. They introduced themselves, talked a bit about the whole magic thing, and even demonstrated some of their powers. Once the stage was cleared away and the ground crew began clearing the stadium for the next day's baseball game, Paul bid the girls goodnight, and autographed something for each of them. Gem even managed to get something for Longhaul too.

That night, Twilight and Emerald were laying together in their room, taking in everything that had happened. Emerald smiled. "You know, when I came up with this crazy little scheme, I didn't imagine it would lead to me meeting my idol." She held Twilight's hand. "This was the best night of my life, period. But... there's one more little thing it needs."

Twilight looked somewhat surprised. “Wh-what would that be? I mean, both of our lives have vastly improved ever since we left Crystal Prep, and we have each other … what else is there?”

"I can think of one thing..." Em dove into her suitcase and came out with a small box, which she opened. Inside was a ring, with an emerald and a purple amethyst set into it. "Twilight Sparkle," Emerald said softly, "Will you marry me?"

Twilight’s excited squee carried through the entire floor of the hotel. Gem and Raven smiled as they snuggled close to each other. “I wondered when that was gonna happen,” Raven said smugly.

Sonata tapped Aria on the shoulder with a smug expression on her face. Aria rolled her eyes and fished a wad of cash out of her pocket, and handed it over to Sonata.

Emerald giggled happily and wrapped her arms around Twilight, nuzzling her cheek. "I love it when you get excited like that," she purrs. "But let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Sparks."

“Sweet dreams, my love,” Twilight sighed happily.

* * *

In his own hotel room across the street, Longhaul looked at the shirt hanging in the closet. It was a plain white T-shirt, with the following handwritten on it: “My friends sang onstage with Sir Paul McCartney, and all I got was this autographed T-shirt.” Sir Paul’s autograph sat directly below this. Longhaul chuckled and crawled into bed, shutting off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concert portion of the story is based on true events, though I didn't get front row seats, and I certainly didn't get to sing with Paul on stage. The plug-ins Emerald uses to replicate the sound of Abbey Road Studios are real, and can be purchased in a bundle from Waves.


	13. Out of the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem returns home to Trottingham for a press conference to explain to the city's citizens what they've all been suspecting: that she is, in fact, transgender. Along the way, she bonds with her favorite cousin, Carrie.

Gemini Shadow smiled as she sat down in the train compartment and crossed her legs. It had been a few years since she had made the train journey from Canterlot to Trottingham, but she was very happy to be going this time. After all, this would be the weekend where she would announce herself once and for all as Azul Shadow’s only daughter, and put an end to the rumors and speculation that had been following her family for quite some time.

As the train chugged off, she took out her laptop (a silver slab of aluminum with 3 apples on the lid) and began to type out an email: “Dearest Carrie: Thank you very much for allowing me to stay with you over the next few days. The last thing I need is to deal with Indigo’s endless complaints and grumblings about how this is just a phase, and surely I will get over it if I get away from that harpy magician, and all the other nonsense she’s spouted over the last two years. At least, living with my favorite cousin, I will have a measure of safety and security that is sadly lacking at Coltsworth.”

“Furthermore, there is the matter of the announcement itself. As I understand it, Father has arranged for a press conference, to be held outside at City Hall. The major local and national press will all be there, and of course, members of the general public, who will react to my news as I give it. I’m told Father’s speechwriters are working on remarks for me to say, which will be quite exciting. I only hope it doesn't end in disaster, I’m honestly a little nervous.”

“I’d say more, but I think it best if I talk to you in person. See you soon, dear cousin. All of my love, Gemini.”

* * *

Soon, Gem’s train pulled into Trottingham Station, and the grey-skinned young woman got up, collected her suitcase, and trundled out of the train to the platform, looking around for Carrie.

She is immediately tacklehugged by a grey blur. “Cousin! It’s so good to see you again! How was the train ride?” Carrie asked.

“Uneventful,” said Gem happily, kissing Carrie’s nose and smiling. “You’ve filled out some since I’ve seen you last! Have you been remembering to eat consistently?”

“I’m eating fine, Mom,” Carrie said in an exaggerated tone. “I don’t know how I’m getting so big, though, I mostly eat salads these days…simple salads with the dressing on the side.” She pauses. “Although, I don’t know what the point to eating healthy is if you have to chug the whole bottle of dressing before you eat the salad.”

Gem laughed, giving Carrie a hug as she collected her suitcase. “Never change, dear cousin of mine.” The two head toward Carrie’s car, which started life as a standard DeLorean, before being outfitted with a series of special features, such as the claws that extended outward from the floor of the trunk to collect Gem’s case and place it safely in the back.

Gem chuckles as she climbs into the passenger seat. “A DeLorean, huh? Between the red phone booth you built for me and this, I’d say we have a love for time machines.”

“Well, it ties in to my ultimate goals,” Carrie explained. “You see, I want to be the All-Being master of time, space, and dimension.” She pauses. “Then, I’d like to go to Europe…”

Gem snickers. “You know you can’t do that, cousin,” she says, as Carrie’s car starts itself and pulls out onto the main road, allowing them to focus on their conversation. “Or else the girls and I will have to come stop you with our friendship powers.” She pointed at the sapphire geode hanging around her neck.

Carrie huffs. “Why must you snuff my dreams? I wasn’t gonna become evil, and I was gonna give all of you jobs as well. But, since you’re gonna be that way about it…” They drove toward Carrie’s place.

“That’s what they all say! The next thing you know, you’re a raging she-demon. No offense.”

<“None taken,”> came the text.

* * *

Hours later, Gem is sitting in Carrie’s living room, watching the evening news. The main topic of discussion is her own speech tomorrow, and she looks rather uncomfortable at seeing and hearing her old name again. She pushes away her food, frowning. “Ugh… I was already nervous, and that’s not helping.”

Carrie rubbed Gem’s shoulders. “Oh, you’re gonna be fine, relax. After everything you’ve been through, I highly doubt a simple speech is gonna trip up the mighty Gemini Shadow.”

Gem smiled a little and nodded, “Yes, that’s true. What’s one bunch of nobles after four or five she-demons and an amateur botanist?” She yawns. “Anyway… thanks for letting me stay here, Carrie. It’s good to be back in Trottingham again, I’ve missed it… and your company, of course.”

Carrie hugs her favorite cousin. “Always glad to have you here, Gem. Get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Gem says, hugging back before heading up the stairs to the guest room.

* * *

10 Downing Street is an unassuming building noted for a black door with a brass 10 on it. It was through this door Gem walked the next morning, dressed in a simple navy blue dress with white tights and black boots. Though she’d be making her speech from the press room, her first port of call was in fact her father’s office.

“Sir? Lady Gemini has arrived,” said one of Azul’s aides, poking her head into the room.

“Oh, good, good…” Azul said, rising from his desk. He walked out and went up to Gem, wrapping her in a hug. “There’s my girl … ready for your big announcement?” he asked.

“More or less,” Gem answered, hugging him back. “I’ve been up since four, too anxious to sleep… I’ll be glad to have it over with, if nothing else.”

“I understand. I hate giving official speeches, too.” Azul smiles. “Just remember, you are my daughter, and carry yourself as such. Be gracious, be dignified, and most of all, be yourself. I have complete faith in you, and I know you’ll do fine.”

“Thank you Father,” says Gem, kissing his cheek. She takes a deep breath, then at a signal, steps toward the press room down the hall. Inside, the press secretary gives her introduction, and Gem steps out, standing behind the podium. Before her are the ladies and gentlemen of the press, with cameras, smartphones, notepads, and microphones all at the ready.

“Good morning,” Gem begins. “I’m sure you’ve all heard the rumors regarding my sudden disappearance eight years ago, when I left this city for Canterlot. It will not have escaped your notice that when I was last here, my appearance had changed. I looked feminine. I come before you today not to shock, but to simply tell the truth. Allow me to state, without further ado, that I am a woman, and therefore, transgender. Eight years ago, I began a course of hormone replacement therapy, in the hopes of aligning my physical appearance with how I saw myself in my mind. As you can see, it has been a resounding success. My family has, by and large, embraced me with open arms. It is my wish that the good people of Trottingham, across all income lines, do the same.” Then she says four words she’d always dreaded saying: “Are there any questions?”

A rather pompous, and somewhat obese, man stood up. “Hrm, yes, Lord Snowdon-on-Tuffet, Miz Shadow. Isn’t this simply a plot to undermine traditional family values, starting with the structure in your very household?” A loud uproar commenced, and the plump man sat back down.

Gem suppressed a facepalm, she’d always hated Lord Snowdon. He and those two beasts of his that he called sons. “No, m’lord, it is not,” she says crisply. “If it was, I wouldn’t be standing here doing this. Your family values, relics of the Victorian age they may be, remain fully intact. I am simply changing my own role.”

“Miss Shadow! Louis Barnstomer from the Sun. Could you be persuaded to pose for some pictures for us, most notably our Page Three spread?”

Gem glared at him. “Mr. Barnstormer, while your request can be taken as a sign that you’re taking me seriously, given your paper’s treatment of others like me in the past, I am still giving you a resounding no. I am a mature adult, not a teenager. Next?”

A thin woman stood up next. “Miss Shadow, I’m Victoria Orchid from the Trottingham Voice. As you may be aware, the Conservative Party has been taking steps to write legislation to undermine every protection that lesbians, gays, transgenders, bisexuals, and others have fought hard for over the years. What are you willing to do to aid us in keeping the protections that we not only deserve, but have worked so hard for?”

Gem smiles. “Oh Ms. Orchid, I was hoping you’d be here! I would probably start by opening discussions for amending the city’s constitution to enshrine anti-discrimination laws as an amendment, so that the courts may strike down any bills the Conservatives try to pass. When I can I shall try to campaign in support of your efforts, though please understand that business in Manehattan means I won’t always be available. And, of course, you can always rely on my father for help. We’ve not let the people of this city down before, and we aren’t going to start now! The Tories must be made to understand that curtailing anyone’s human rights ruins us as a people. As a wise man once said, ‘with the first link, the chain is forged. The first speech censured, the first thought forbidden, the first freedom denied, chains us all irrevocably.’”

The room erupted in applause and shouts, and the security forces were having trouble keeping order.

Gem continues answering questions for another couple hours, but soon, she’s led out of the press room and back out into the main lobby. “Thank goodness that’s over… I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders!”

Carrie rushed over and hugged Gem tight. They were soon joined by Azul. “You did great, cousin!” Carrie said happily. “Loved how you stuck it to old Lord Tuffetbottom out there!”

“I’m glad you didn’t let them ruffle, you, Gem. You performed admirably,” Azul added.

Gem smiled. “As Carrie said, a bunch of press people and nobles was cake compared to magical monsters. Still, I’m glad it’s over.” That was when she heard the sound of heels on tile floor, and she blanched. “Oh noooo… I should’ve known *she* would pop up…” She glanced to Carrie. “I told you about the Perry Scope incident, didn’t I?”

“Every disgusting detail…” Carrie replied.

Azul moved to intercept. “Why, Indigo, what a … surprise. I never expected to see you here. Never in a million years.”

“As soon as I saw the nonsense our *son* was saying on television, I simply had to come,” Indigo said. “All these years later, Orion, and you are still playing at this little game of yours?”

“My name,” Gem hissed, “is GEMINI, Indigo!”

Indigo gasped. “Using my first name, are you? I don’t recall giving you permission!”

“I don’t need your permission,” growled Gem. “I don’t need anything from you! You stopped being my mother when you tried to have me kidnapped!” She pointed at the door. “Get out! I never want to see you again as long as I live! Do I make myself clear?!”

Indigo composed herself. “You’re making a grave mistake, Orion… mark my words, this day will come back to haunt you, and I will gladly stand by and watch you fall! Because, as of this moment, I have no child of my own!” She turned and stalked off, the crowd parting to allow her to make her exit.

Gem retreats into a corner, fingers gripping her Camp Everfree geode like a lifeline. “Why… does… she… always… have to… ruin… *everything!*” she half shouts.

“Easy, Gem,” Carrie says, rubbing her shoulders. “Look at it this way, the only one that can have any real say in your life now is Uncle Az. And I know he supports you.”

“Gem, if you want, I’ll make it official that you are emancipated from that horrid woman, and it will carry legal binding throughout the lands,” Azul said.

“Please,” says Gem eventually, calming down. “Will you be divorcing her, too? I hear things have gotten pretty tense at Coltsworth.”

“I’ve been consulting with my attorneys, and I have the papers ready,” Azul said. “I was just waiting for the proper time to serve them. I know she won’t go quietly, but I also know that she can’t bleed me dry either.”

“Thank goodness…” Gem sighs. “Anyway, that aside, I believe it’s time for a little celebration.” She turns to Carrie and smiles. “How does a night on the town with your favorite cousin sound?”

Carrie smirked. “Sure, when’s she getting here?” She laughed.

“Just don’t stay out too late, girls!” Azul warns, smiling himself.

“We woooooon’t,” say Carrie and Gem together.

* * *

That night, both girls arrive at the Merchant Loup nightclub, the very place that led to Gem’s expulsion from Trottingham Prep so long ago. As they park, Gem chuckles. “Emerald would love this place,” she remarks. “She’s wolf crazy.”

“Yeah, I gotta get back and visit them sometime. I miss that crazy crew of yours,” Carrie said as the two walked in.

Once they were inside the nightclub, the music stopped. Then, everyone started clapping and cheering. “That’s right, give it up for Gemini Shadow, our new champion and crusader!” the DJ announced.

Carrie leaned in and whispered, “Does this mean we’ll drink free tonight?”

Gem takes a bow as she’s clapped and applauded, blushing brightly as she does so, before turning back to her cousin. “Probably, yes.” She walks up to the bar. “Dry vodka martini, shaken, not stirred,” she says to the bartender. “And a Trottingham Iced Tea for my dear cousin here, please.”

The bartender nodded and went to fix the drinks. “So, what was it about this place that drew you in?” Carrie asked.

“Originally, when we were in school?” Gem thought for a moment. “The chance to escape the expectations of nobility, I think, of being the mayor’s son. All the pomp and circumstance that comes with the wealth… I couldn’t stand it. I was expected to go to Trottingham Prep, follow Father into politics, marry a wealthy woman, produce children, and continue the cycle. But the world is so much madder, so much darker, and so much better than that. Coming here was my way of rejecting the system, and forging my own path.” She grinned. “Getting expelled from TPA was third best thing that ever happened to me."

“Only the third? What were the first two?” Carrie asked as the bartender set the drinks down. She offered her credit card and the bartender waved it away. “Looks like I was right,” Carrie gloated, sipping her drink.

“Meeting Raven and starting at CHS,” says Gem with a laugh, sipping her drink. “If it hadn’t been for her, or that school, I’d be a very different person.” She sighs happily. “It’s why I’m pursuing education, I want to give back to the school that gave me so much.”

Carrie pouted. “Aww, I was hoping I ranked in there somewhere.” She grinned. “Just teasin’. I know how happy Raven has made you, and I’m glad you two hooked up. And you always were the studious type, I figured you were gonna take that path someday … or go into library science or something.”

“Oh, maybe,” says Gem, thinking. “Maybe in my later years, for retirement.” She leans back against the bar. “How about you, Carrie? Apart from occasional visits to Canterlot, I don’t think you leave the place! What will you do in the future?"

“Hopefully the same thing I’m doing now, only with a larger research grant.” She sipped her drink. “Gem, you know I love seeing how things work, and thinking of ways to make them work better. That’s all I want to do with my life, for as long as I possibly can.  
And if some of my work makes me a bit of money, then great.”

“Have you thought of branching out into exploring magic?” Gem asks curiously. “Twilight and Sunset use it in their devices, and I know they’d love to collaborate with you on something.”

Carrie thought about this for a moment. “Magic is a bit more chaotic than what I’m used to working with, but I’d be willing to give it a try with them and see what we could come up with.”

Gem nods. “I’m sure they can give you some pointers. Who knows, you might get to visit Sunset’s old home! You seemed pretty amazed by the photos I sent you!”

“Yeah, that would be pretty cool! Me in a horsey land! As a horsey!” She whinnied and attracted the attention of everyone nearby in the club. “S-sorry, had to clear my throat,” she said sheepishly.

Gem laughed. “Pony, but yes. You’d probably be a unicorn, like me.”

“Oooo, a horny horsey! … wait, that sounded wrong…” Carrie said.

Gem bursts into laughter at that, her face turning slightly blue. “Ohhh, if only Sunset were here for that!”

“Oh, she’d probably smack me. And I’d deserve it,” Carrie said with a grin.

Gem nods, “Absolutely, but it was worth it.” She finishes her martini. “Should I risk another?”

“Oh, let’s be daring!” Carrie declared, motioning for the bartender.

“Coming right up, ladies,” says the bartender, taking their glasses.

* * *

By the end of the night, both of them are pleasantly tipsy, though with Gem it’s hard to tell. Gem smiled as she climbed into the car, yawning. “That was so worth the eight year wait… I should take the girls next time…”

“A capital idea,” Carrie said, equally as tipsy. She pulled Gem out of the car. “Nuh uh. Even self-driving, we do it the right way.” She pressed a button on the key fob, and the car transformed itself into what looked like a solid chink of metal. “It’ll be okay until tomorrow…let’s get a cab back to my place.”

“If you insist,” says Gem, holding onto her cousin’s arm. She hails a taxi with an app, and soon, the two are heading home.

Their driver looks at them in the mirror. “You two sisters or something?”

“Cousins,” says Gem. “Never did figure out why we look so alike…”

“Hmm. Kinda like an old TV show I saw a while back. Identical cousins. Never thought I’d see it in real life.” The cab pulled up in front of the building. “Since you two are some of the politest drunks I’ve ever driven around and since you didn’t mess up the cab, this ride’s on me. Have a great night, ladies.”

“Goodnight, sir,” says Gem politely, as Carrie unlocks the door. The two head inside, and in a few minutes, are both asleep.

* * *

The next day, Gem unlocks the apartment door and spreads her arms wide. “I’m home, girls!” she calls out.

Aria stumbles by, still in her pajamas, munching on a bowl of cereal. “I’ll alert the media.” She heads back to her room.

Gem rolls her eyes. “Hello to you too, Aria,” she says dryly, walking into the room she shared with Raven. “Good morning, my little songbird,” she purrs, kissing Raven on the nose.

Raven hugs Gem. “Welcome home, superstar. Saw you on the news last night. You did fantastic.”

“Thank you love,” she says, hugging back. “And get this: I am now legally emancipated from Indigo, and Father served her with divorce papers.”

“About friggin’ time,” she said in a huff. “I’m surprised he didn’t dump that old cow long ago.” She gets a coy look on her face. “ So ... had you agreed to the Page Three photospread, what would it have looked like?” she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Gem snickers. “A sexier version of my modelling shoot from high school. I know you still have the pictures, you naughty girl you.” She smirks, and strips off her shoes and top, lying on the bed beside her wife. “I could have a private spread for you, perhaps. With Photo Finish’s help."

Raven slides next to Gem and cuddles her. “The real thing’s more fun,” she purred.

Gem cuddles back, smiling. “Then let me show you what you’ve missed,” she says, and turns the lights off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't remember what, if anything, inspired this, but I did like the scene of Carrie and Gem just sitting together and talking.


	14. A Tempest of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Canterlot is taken over by the evil Storm King and Commander Tempest Shadow, Starlight Glimmer enlists the help of Gemini Shadow and her friends to save Equestria. Based on My Little Pony: The Movie by Meghan McCarthy.

Starlight Glimmer was terrified. Preparations for Twilight’s Friendship Festival had been going smoothly, more or less. The entertainment for that night, Songbird Serenade, had arrived just as her teacher and her friends had finished putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Starlight had begun to think that things would turn out well after all, and then… they found the skies were darkened by ominous clouds, and a black airship landed. A [unicorn](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mlp/images/e/e5/Tempest_Shadow_ID_MLPTM.png/revision/latest?cb=20171013211531) with a broken horn descended, and ordered the four Princesses to give her their magic. Naturally they refused, and for their defiance, they were imprisoned in obsidian statues, as were Twilight’s friends and Sir Orion. Starlight caused a distraction by casting a smoke bomb spell, (learned from Trixie) and escaped, with Spike in tow.

“What are we gonna do now, Starlight?” Spike the dragon asked worriedly, as he and Starlight reappeared in Twilight’s castle.

“I don’t know,” Starlight admitted, letting Spike off her back and starting to pace. “I can’t take down Tempest and the Storm King on my own! And everypony else who could save Equestria have become glorified garden decorations!” She sighed, trotting forlornly into the castle library, where the mirror portal was. “Got any bright ideas?”

Spike thought for a moment, his eyes falling on the portal. “What about the other world?” he eventually asked, pointing to it with a claw. “We could go through the portal and get help from there!”

“You’re right,” Starlight gasped. “Of course you’re right! Tempest and the Storm King have no idea that portal exists, so they won’t be expecting Gem and the girls!” She galloped across the room to the portal and was about to jump through when she stopped. “Spike, stay here and guard the place. If any of the Storm King’s goons show up, let me know immediately!”

Spike saluted. “You got it!”

Reassured, Starlight leapt through the portal and into the strange world on the other side.

* * *

Morning was an important time of day for Gemini Shadow. In her younger years, when she had been a high school student, she spent the morning dressing for a busy day at CHS, knowing she’d get to see her friends. Nowadays, she spent it snuggling with her wife, which meant taking a deep sniff of her shampoo. It was lavender scented, to match Raven’s skin tone. Then her alarm would go off, and the two women would get up to start their day, after making sure not to wake up their roommates.

The morning routine typically went like this: Gem would brew tea for herself using the one-cup coffee machine, while Raven got to work on getting breakfast ready. This morning, the scent of waffles mixed with chocolate chips filled the air as she placed four frozen waffles into the large toaster.

“You know. those toaster waffles you like so much are filled with artificial ingredients and preservatives,” Gem teased, smiling at Raven.

Raven smirked. “So what? I ain’t a cooking kinda gal, Gem. That’s what Sonata’s for. Besides, I know you like them too.”

A blush appeared on Gem’s cheeks. “Well, perhaps,” she admitted. She finished with her tea, then moved aside so Raven could get her coffee ready. With a popping sound, the waffles popped out of the toaster, and Gem used her magic screwdriver to lift them into the air telekinetically, plate them, and put them on the table.

“You know, I was thinking,” said Raven, over the sound of the coffee machine brewing, “We’ve had pony magic for a pretty long time now.”

“About…” Gem paused for a moment. “Six years or so, I think. Between my magic screwdriver, your wand, Twilight’s tricorder, our Everfree amulets, and the magic abilities we already had when we pony up… we’re probably the most magical beings this world has ever seen.”

“Yup,” Raven agreed with a nod. “At least that hasn’t gotten us into trouble.” She grabbed her coffee and joined Gem at the table, then the two began to eat their waffles.

Gem wagged a finger at her wife. “No tempting fate in this household, Raven Shadow!” she said, smirking. “Now that you’ve said that, we may yet have a magical emergency on our hands!”

And sure enough, that’s when Starlight Glimmer stumbled in from the living room, standing shakily on two legs and panting hard. “Oh thank Celestia, you two are here…” she gasped. “I need your help. No, _Equestria_ needs your help. It’s an emergency.”

Gem sighed and turned to Raven, her smile fading. “Told you.”

* * *

Nine young women now sat in the apartment’s living area, gathered on a couch, and a few chairs. Only Starlight was fully dressed, the rest of the girls wore pajamas (or in Aria’s case, her undergarments). “Alright Starlight,” said Gem slowly. “Explain what’s going on. Didn’t Princess Twilight have a festival planned for this weekend?”

Starlight nodded. “She did, yes. But then Tempest Shadow came, and the Storm King, and…”

Raven’s mouth fell open. “No way. Tempest Shadow lives in Pony Land too?! Oh great…” She facepalmed, “If pony Tempest is as bad as the Tempest I knew is, we’re all monumentally screwed.”

“Why’s that, Raven?” Sunset asked.

“Because she’s the queen bitch of Manehattan, or so they say,” Raven continued. “I knew her when I was a kid, my gang and hers used to get into fights all the time.”

“I thought she was one of Gem’s cousins!” Sonata piped up. “I mean ya know, they both have Shadow as their last name!”

“I’m pretty sure we aren’t related, Sonata,” said Gem. “But go on, Starlight. What did Tempest Shadow do?”

“She froze all the princesses and turned them into statues,” Starlight continued. “And all the Element bearers, and Sir Orion! She knew that any one of those ponies could have stopped her, but with them frozen, Equestria can’t defend itself!” 

“But why did she freeze them?” Adagio asked.

“She wanted their magic,” Starlight answered. “The Storm King has been traveling around the world for years, taking over every country he can get his claws on, and Tempest has been helping him do it. With Equestria, he’d have total control over the entire world, but since he isn’t a pony, the only way he’d be able to use their magic is with this.” She held up a wooden staff with a crystal held in it. “This is the Staff of Sacanas, it’s an extremely powerful magical artifact. Those who wield it would be able to drain the Princess’ magic from them, and have control over the sun and the moon. I only have it because I managed to steal it when I cast a smoke bomb spell and escaped the invasion fleet.”

“And why us?” Aria asked.

“Because you’re Equestria’s only hope,” said Starlight. “Tempest and the Storm King don’t know that your world exists. And like I said… all our heroes are lawn ornaments now. We _need_ your help.” 

“We’d be honored to help,” said Gem at once, taking Starlight’s hands in hers. “What do you need us to do, Starlight?”

“During the battle, I heard Princess Celestia tell Luna to find the Queen of the Hippos,” Starlight replied. “Luna can't, so that means you have to, _and_ keep the Staff from falling into the Storm King’s possession.”

Emerald raised an eyebrow. “Hippos? Seriously?"

“They're somewhere south, past the Badlands,” said Starlight, handing Gem a map of Equestria. She sighed. “Look, girls… I don’t like this either. I wish I wasn’t here talking to you about this. But I don’t have a choice. All of pony-kind needs you.”

“And we’ll answer the call,” Gem promises, taking the staff. “Alright girls, let’s get going. Let’s avoid telling anypony where we’re really from. The last thing we need is the Storm King deciding to take over our world too.”

“Right,” agreed Raven. “Let’s move out!” And one by one, Starlight leading them, the nine girls filed through the mirror.

* * *

Once in Equestria, Gem quickly got to her hooves and took a look around. What she saw was mass chaos: the library had been torn apart. Books were scattered around the room, and pages drifted around in the breeze, for it looked as though a great chunk had been taken out of the castle’s crystal walls.

Starlight blanched. “Oh no… this is bad, this is really bad! Spike?! SPIKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Oh, are you looking for your little dragon friend?” said a voice. The unicorn with the broken horn stepped into the room, glaring at the six ponies and three sirens. “Don’t worry, he’s perfectly safe… _for now_.” She narrowed her eyes. “But he won’t be for long unless you give me that staff.”

“We’re not letting you have anything!” Gem shouted. “The staff isn’t yours to take, Tempest Shadow!”

Tempest chuckled darkly. “Awww, isn’t that cute, the pretend unicorn thinks she can stop me.” She frowned. “Yes, I know you aren’t _really_ from Equestria. I know Starswirl the Bearded just as well as anypony, that’s clearly one of his mirrors over there. Give me that staff and I might let you show the Storm King around when he takes over your world.”

“He won’t be doing that, either!” Sunset exclaimed. She, Gem, Starlight, Twilight, and Emerald charged up their horns and sent five beams of magic toward Tempest, sending her flying into the nearest bookcase, which splintered, sending books and scrolls crashing to the floor.

“Alright, let’s get out of here!” Sunset shouted.

“Oh no you don’t!” Tempest roared, her broken horn sparking as half a dozen black orbs with green crystals inside them sailed toward the five unicorns. One of them hit Starlight, encasing her in stone.

“No!” Gem yelled, her own horn flaring as she used her time magic to slow the flow of time around herself and her friends. The orbs’ flight path became a crawl. “Run girls, run!” Gem exclaimed, and the eight friends took off, staff in tow. With nopony to petrify, the orbs instead hit the mirror, encasing it in stone instead.

“Uh… want us to go after ‘em, Commander?” asked Grubber.

“Let me,” Tempest thundered. “Prepare my ship, Grubber! I’ll capture them myself. No fake pony is going to stop me from getting my horn back.”

* * *

“So, does anypony have any great ideas on how we can get out of this town?! And quickly?!” Emerald asked, as the eight friends ran (or in the Sirens’ case, swam) for their lives through the empty streets of Ponyville. An ominous cloud floated in the sky to the northeast, where Canterlot was.

“Why not take the train?” asked Twilight.

“Are you kidding? It’s probably not even running!” Aria exclaimed. “Besides, for all we know the trains have been taken over by the Storm King and his goons!”

“Not _all_ of them,” Raven said, pointing a hoof. “See? There’s an empty one by the station!”

“Yeah, an _empty_ one,” Sunset shot back. “None of us knows how to drive a train!”

“I do,” said Twilight, raising a hoof. “I read a book on them when I was eight!”

“But those were _human_ trains,” Adagio said. “Equestria is at least a hundred and fifty years behind our world in technological progress.”

“And unlike human trains, our locomotives don’t use steam, they use magic,” Sunset pointed out. “And as Gem, Twilight, Emerald and I are all unicorns, we can use our magic to keep the train moving.”

“But we’re still stealing a train!” Gem cried. “Won’t somepony arrest us?”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Like who, sweetie? There’s nopony around! And I don’t think the Storm King cares about law and order!”

Gem facehoofed. “Fine… the train it is.” They climbed aboard, and the four unicorns in the group quickly trotted to the engine room, while Raven and the sirens chose seats nearby.

Gem unrolled the map and consulted it. “Alright… we can take the train as far south as it will let us, but from there, we’ll have to go on hoof! The Hippo Queen lives past the Badlands, and as there are no tracks there, the farthest we can go is Dodge City.”

“And Orion is friends with King Steno Pad,” Sunset added. “Since the changeling hives are in the Badlands too, maybe he can help us!”

Gem nodded. “Good thinking, Sunset. Let’s get casting.” The four unicorns lit their horns, and soon, the train was in motion, chugging merrily along the tracks as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

The train ride was surprisingly uneventful. Though the situation was dire, the brief respite allowed the girls to relax a little, and get used to their new forms, or in the case of Sunset and the Dazzlings, their old forms.

“It’s been such a long time since I’ve been in this [form](https://derpibooru.org/1622287),” said Adagio, inspecting one of her hooves. She was definitely a creature of the sea, with scales covering her body and  all manner of fins. “I never thought I would see it again, to be honest.”

“Tell me about it!” Sonata exclaimed. “I’m so happy to be back! Oooh, I hope we get near water at some point! I wanna swim again, just like we used to!”

“Me too,” said Aria, smiling. “I wouldn’t even mind staying here a few days, once we’re done saving the world and all.”

“I believe that can be arranged,” said Gem with a smile. “You three really do look beautiful like this.”

Adagio nuzzled Gem’s cheek. “Thank you, dear girl. Or rather, dear mare.” Gem giggled and blushed.

* * *

Soon though, the train had taken them as far as it could. The eight disembarked, and began the long walk south toward the Badlands. The farther they went, the hotter it got, and there was no water available, which made everyone (but especially the sirens) grumpy, irritable, and exhausted.

Their only relief came when they finally got to the changeling hives. It had changed quite a bit since Gem, Twilight, Sunset, and Emerald had last been here, with the Starfleet versions of the sirens and Longhaul’s clone. Now plants had started to grow, and the hive itself no longer looked quite so austere, but open and inviting.

“Hey boss!” shouted one of the guard drones, a changeling with blue-green chitin and orange eyes. “We got a herd of ponies coming in! And… I don’t believe it! There are sirens too!”

“Sirens, huh?” said Steno Pad, climbing off of his throne. It was smaller than Onyx’s had been, and made of tree bark, with leaves growing off of it. “I think I know who they are.” He followed the guard and smiled when he recognized two of the ponies in the herd. “Lady Gemini! What a pleasant surprise!”

“It’s good to see you too, Steno,” said Gem happily, in a hoarse voice. She threw her forelegs around the taller changeling’s neck in a hug. “I only wish it was under better circumstances.”

Steno nodded. “Yes, I heard about the Storm King’s takeover of Canterlot… but how did you become involved? You’re human, after all.”

“Starlight Glimmer recruited us,” Sunset explained. “She said we’re Equestria’s only hope of defending itself.”

“And she was right,” Steno said. “Well, it’s good that you’re here, and I promise you that as king of the changelings, I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

“Can we start with some food?” moaned Sonata. “I’m starving! And I could really go for a taco!”

Aria rolled her eyes. “Sonata, this isn’t home. They probably don’t even know what tacos are here.”

True to form, Steno looked puzzled. “What is a ‘taco?’” he asked.

“It’s a human food that Sonata likes,” Twilight answered. “She can show you how to make ‘em.” 

“In that case, Sonata, please go with Pharynx here,” said Steno, pointing to the guard from earlier. “He’ll take you to Thorax, our chef.” Sonata nodded, and off they went. Steno smiled to the others. “Let’s get comfortable, I think you all could use the rest.”

* * *

“So that’s what happened to Onyx,” commented Steno, tapping his forehooves together. “I did always wonder… and Queen Chrysalis isn’t dead after all!”

“Just reborn,” Gem confirmed. “From what I understand, she went back to our Las Pegasus to raise Onyx the right way, _without_ magic. Now that both of them are human, she thinks she’ll be able to cleanse him of his hateful views.”

Steno smiled. “And I believe she’ll succeed.” The group were munching away on tacos Sonata had made, and drinking water. “Turning to more recent events, what are your plans for dealing with the Storm King?”

“Keeping the staff of Sacanas away from him, for a start,” said Sunset. “We also have to visit the Queen of the Hippos, apparently. Celestia asked Luna to go for them.”

“But it’s almost certainly possible that Tempest Shadow will come looking for us,” added Sunset. “So we really can’t stay for long.”

“In case she does, we’ll cover for you,” Steno said, changing into a perfect copy of Gem and saying in her voice, “It’s not like she’d be able to tell the difference.”

“Well, I’m sure glad we got that planned out,” Aria interrupted. “Because I think I see an airship coming, and it doesn’t look like a nice one, either.” She pointed a hoof. Sure enough, a black airship with the Storm King’s symbol painted on the side could be seen.

“I guess that would be our cue,” Steno said, changing back into himself. “You girls go on ahead, a few of my drones will take your forms.” He chirped loudly, and eight drones transformed into copies of Gem and the others.

The genuine article hugged Steno tight and kissed his cheek. “Be safe,” she said.

“Don’t worry about me, Gem,” Steno reassured. “You go be the hero I know you are. We’ll take care of things here.” Gem nodded, and the eight hurried off as quickly as they could, with Sunset casting a quick invisibility spell to keep them from being spotted.

A few minutes later, the airship touched down, and Tempest Shadow trotted into the hive, glaring. “What in Equestria are you freaks supposed to be?” she asked.

“We’re changelings,” Steno answered, frowning. “And I am their king.”

“Well, ‘King’ Steno, looks like you have something of ours,” said Tempest, gesturing to the disguised changelings. “Give them up nicely and we won’t conquer you. For a while.”

Steno sighed. “Very well… just do not harm them, please.”

Tempest nodded. “Oh, we won’t… if they behave.” She clapped her hooves twice, and a few of the Storm King’s creatures picked up the drones and carried them away to the airship. Then Tempest noticed something. “Wait… that grey one is supposed to have a staff.”

“Am I?” asked the drone pretending to be Gem. “Dear lady, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you mule!” Tempest hissed, slapping ‘Gem’ with her hoof. “Tell me where it is or I’ll-” She stopped in mid-sentence as the drone instinctively shifted back into their true form. In her anger she threw it across the hive, snarling. “WE’VE BEEN LIED TO!” she yelled. “GRUBBER, GET BACK ON THE SHIP! WE’VE GOT PONIES TO FIND!” She turned back to Steno with utter hatred in her eyes. “When the Storm King takes control of this place, we’re gonna make sure you get stomped into the ground,” she muttered, before stomping back toward the airship.

* * *

The desert was hot as could be, and even though the changelings had given them each water bottles that refilled themselves, the eight travelers were still tired. “There's sand in my... everything…” moaned Sonata.

“We could be going in... circles!” panted Raven. “Endless... sand... Nothin' for miles... but sand... and this rock... and this cactus... and this road…” She paused. “Wait… road…” Sure enough, a road had appeared beneath her hooves.

“And where there's a road, there's a city!” Gem exclaimed, checking her map. “This must be Klugetown!” As they grew closer, their expressions fell.

“Doesn’t look much like a city,” Aria observed. 

“Yeah, this place is making East St. Luna look ritzy,” added Emerald.

Gem rolled up her map. “Well, it’s the only way to get to the Queen of the Hippos, so through it we must go,” she said. So, the group ventured deep into the city.

It was a dark place, even with the sun shining down, but surprisingly larger than the map had shown it to be. As they went along, they were jeered at by the town’s strange inhabitants, none of whom were even remotely equine. Instead, there were pigs, warthogs, fish, and rats living here. Gem looked to her friends. “Okay everyone, we just gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in.”

“Yeah, because five ponies and three sirens are totally something you see every day,” Emerald snarked. Twilight glared at her.

As they passed him, a [cat](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mlp/images/e/e6/Capper_ID_MLPTM.png/revision/latest?cb=20171014193123) with brown fur watched them go by and stroked his chin with his paw. “Very interesting… wonder what price I can get for ‘em…” He turned to someone nearby and whispered, “My place, twenty minutes. Bring Venko. I’ll have something that will "magically" erase all my debt.”

“Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippos?!” Sonata shouted, completely ignoring Gem’s warning. Aria and Adagio both face-hoofed.

“You want something? You gotta give something!” shouted a fish. “How about those scales, huh?”

“Come _on_ , Taco Breath,” hissed Aria, dragging Sonata away. Unfortunately, the group was quickly surrounded as the vendors tried, and failed, to demand that the group sell or give away various parts of themselves for money.

Then the cat arrived, sliding into the middle of the group and announcing, “Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger! Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with "pastelis coloritis!’” He held up Raven’s foreleg.

“Hey!” Raven glared at him. “Put my leg down, you jerk!”

“What do I do, what do I do?!” panicked one of the fish.

The cat smiled. “Don't worry, don't worry, as long as you're not covered in purple splotches, you'll be fine.” Then he dipped the tip of his tail into some spilled berry juice and flicked it at the fish. “Uh-oh. Looks to me like you’re showing symptoms. Just enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because _parts_ will fall off.” He smirked, then turned his attention to the eight mares. “And what are you lovely ladies doing in a place like this?”

“We’re going to the Queen of the Hippos,” Gem said at once. “I don’t suppose you can help us, sir?”

The cat grinned. “Indeed I can. Capper's the name. Charming's my game. Come on, I’ll take ya to my place.” He led them away, even deeper through the city.

“Gem, I don't know if we should trust him,” whispered Raven. “I know a shady guy when I see one, and he’s it.”

“What choice do we have?” Gem whispered back. “We’re all on our own out here, we don’t exactly have a lot of options.”

“Calm down, you two!” Capper called back. “I’m a nice guy, trust me! I ain’t gonna hurt ya! Hurry up, we’re almost there!” After a few more minutes, they’d arrived a ramshackle apartment building. Capper led them upstairs to his room, and gestured grandly. “Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor. Apologies for the state of my litter box, I wasn't expecting guests.”

“That’s quite alright,” said Gem with a smile. “I think we could all use a chance to rest our hooves, that desert tends to wear a mare out.”

“Make y’allselves at home,” said Capper, trimming his claws. “I just gotta ask: Y'all sure y'all want the Hippos?”

“Yessirree! The Queen of the Hippos!” squeaked Sonata.

“Actually, I think we’ve been looking for the wrong queen!” said Sunset. “We don't need the Queen of the Hippos! We need the Queen of the Hippo _griffs_! Part pony, part eagle!”

Capper gasped in recognition. “Oh! Oh, the _Hippogriffs_! Now, the trouble with that is... no one knows... where they are…"

“Says here they're on the top of Mount Aris,” Sunset said.

Aria pointed. “You mean the mountain right outside the window?” Sure enough, there was a distant mountain peak just visible.

Capper chuckled. “Objects in windows may be less mountainous than they appear. But you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride.”

“I think we can get there on our own,” said Raven coldly, opening the door. She was greeted with the sight of a large rat, who smiled hungrily and hissed, “Here's Verko!” He stomped into the room, pushing Raven to one side. “These ponies better shoot rainbow lasers out their eyes if they're gonna settle your debt, Dapperpaws! Brought the big cage. Let's load 'em up, boys!” He clapped his hands, and a group of rats entered the room to take the girls away.

“You were going to sell us?!” Gem exclaimed, looking hurt.

“I knew it! We gotta get outta here!” Raven narrowed her eyes. “But first…” And before Gem could stop her, she leapt on top of Capper and started punching every inch she could reach with her hooves, as if they were boxing gloves. “I’M GONNA TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, YOU WALKING FLEA CONDO!”

Then there came an evil chuckle from the doorway as Tempest stepped into the apartment. “Silly little ponies. Trusting strangers? Big mistake.”

Verko grinned and reached toward Tempest. “My goodness! Well, look at you! With your scary broken horn and scowly eyes. What tricks do you know, my little pony-wony?” In response, Tempest blasted him in the face with a spark of raw magic. “Not bad…” he moaned, falling over.

“Raven, come on!” Gem shouted. “We have to go!” She tore Raven off of Capper with magic.

The sirens each swam out the window and floated in midair, using their fins like wings. “Get on our backs, all of you!” Adagio shouted. “We’ll carry you to the airship!” The five ponies dove out the window and onto the backs of the waiting sirens, with Gem just managing to grab the staff before Tempest could get hold of it. They flew off, landing on the airship and hiding belowdecks just as its crew took off.

Tempest growled and turned to Capper. “Now… where are they going?” she asked, her horn sparking.

Capper raised his paws. “Okay! No need for violence! Uh, they're headed…” He thought of Gem’s shocked face and decided to lie, “They headed east! Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island. So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way!” He tried to leave, only for his tail to get grabbed by Tempest’s magic.

“When I get my staff,” Tempest growled. “Until then, your fate is still... up in the air.” And she carried him away.

* * *

“Whadaya think, girls? Should we just... ask 'em to take us?” asked Emerald, referring to the ship’s owners.

Raven crossed her forelegs. “Last time we trusted somepony, he tried to sell us!” she pointed out.

“But we still need to get to Mount Aris,” Twilight pointed out. “And an airship is the best way to do it!”

The hatch opened, and a voice squawked, “Hey, guys! Come check this out!” A group of birds gathered around and looked down. “Looks like a pack of stowaways,” said one.

“What are we s'posed to do with ‘em?” asked another.

“I think we tie 'em up!” said the first bird.

“We cut off their horns!” added the second.

“Nah,” said the third, “We scar ‘em emotionally!”

The second bird turned to his captain. “What say the book, Captain Celaeno?”

Captain Celaeno took a book out from somewhere and flipped through with her wings, then said, “Storm King's rule book says, “Th row them overboard.” The birds grabbed the ponies (and the sirens) and made for the edge of the ship, and were about to throw them overboard when a whistle blew, and she grinned.”All right! That's lunch! Ponies, come with us!”

* * *

In no time at all, the parrots and the equines were gathered around a table, eating slop with oats, served in pie plates. “Whoa whoa whoa! So you were about to toss us overboard and you stopped for a lunch break?” asked Emerald.

Boyle, one of the parrots, nodded. “Storm King only allows one break a day for meals, then it's back to hauling goods.”

“So you're delivery guys?” asked Sunset.

“And gals,” said Celaeno. “These uniforms aren't exactly doing us any favors.”

“Then can you deliver us to Mount Aris?” Gem asked.

Celaeno shook her head. “Sorry. We do what the Storm King orders or we suffer his wrath.”

Gem sighed. “Right. Still going overboard.”

“Eh, it's nothing personal,” said another bird. “Just business.”

“You weren't always delivery birds, were you? What about before the Storm King?” asked Twilight.

“We used to be much more adventurous,” Celaeno answered. “You know, swashbuckling treasure hunters!”

Emerald nodded. “Alright, so, you birds have a choice to make! You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or you could be awesome again! What do ya think?”

“I think that sounds like an excellent idea!” Celaeno got up and swiped the food off the table with a wing. “Come on birds, let’s hoist the colors and say goodbye to the Storm King!” And so they did. Rainbow feathers unfurled, giving the ship a splash of color. A few feet away however, Tempest noticed, and ordered her crew to send the ship in that direction as fast as they could.

“Hey Captain, we got a Storm King ship headed our way!” shouted the first mate.

“Prepare to be boarded!” shouted Celaeno. “You eight, get below!” Gem and her group dove back belowdecks, and just in time. Tempest jumped onto the deck, and glared at the pirate captain. “Where are they,” she thundered.

“There must be some mistake!” said Celaeno quickly. “All we're hauling is Storm King merchandise!”

Tempest nodded. “You do realize that if you were to shelter fugitives, the Storm King would be quite... explosive.” Celaeno gulped.

Down below, Gem was whispering loudly. “We have to get off this ship before they tell Tempest we're here!”

“How are we going to do that?” Aria whispered back. “We’re in mid-air for crying out loud!”

“We’ll jump!” said Gem simply. “And I can use my time magic to slow us down!”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?” Sunset asked.

Gem sighed. “Well… no, but it’s this or get captured by Tempest and her goons. Come on girls, trust me!”

The seven others exchanged looks, before looking back at Gem. “We trust you,” they said. Sunset lit her horn and fired a quick burst of magic at the trap door below them, then dove through. Each of the others joined her, and as promised, Gem poured as much power as she could into her spell, slowing them down to a crawl. The sirens dove below the ponies and caught them, and Gem ended her spell, allowing them to swim through the air toward the mountain below. High above, the pirate ship blew up with a display like fireworks.

“So, where are we?” Emerald asked, looking around. “Is this supposed to be Mt. Aris?”

“That’s what the map says,” Sunset confirmed. “Doesn’t look like anyone is here though.”

“Something bad happened here,” said Raven. “Something that turned this whole place into a ghost town.”

“Wait!” Gem raised a hoof for silence. “Does anypony else hear that humming?” Sure enough, humming could be heard, and as they crept toward the water, it got louder. A whirlpool formed, sweeping the group up in its vortex and sending them into the water below. Then, all was silent.

* * *

Slowly, Gem’s eyes opened. Her head was surrounded by a bubble, allowing her to breathe, and the same was true of Twilight, Emerald, Raven, and Sunset. The sirens were fine, since the water was their natural habitat.

“Hey! You’re awake! Awesome!” squeaked a cheerful voice. A [creature](http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Princess_Skystar_%22so_glad_I_saved_you_guys!%22_MLPTM.png) swam into view. She resembled a pony crossed with a fish, rather than a dragon as the sirens did. “I’m totally taking you to my mom!” She saw the Dazzlings and froze. “Oh no, sirens! I thought you were all wiped out!”

“Please, calm down,” said Adagio soothingly. “We’re not going to hurt you, we’re with the ponies.”

“If you say so,” said the seapony. “Come on, follow me!” She swam into the darkness, and the eight raced to follow her. “Mother, look what I found!”

“Is it another shell?” asked a bored voice. The owner was seated on a flower-shaped throne in a beautiful undersea throne [room](http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mane_Six_enter_the_Seaquestria_throne_room_MLPTM.png). “Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am-” She gasped. “Princess Skystar, what have you done?! You know surface dwellers are forbidden here! And sirens too! Guards!”

“No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please!” Skystar pleased. “It is _so_ not like that! The Storm King is trying to destroy their home, too!”

Gem nodded. “She’s right, your majesty. “We need to find the Hippogriffs. Do you know what happened to them?”

Novo nodded. “Well, of course I know. I'm the queen. I know everything. Once upon a time, the hippogriffs did, in fact, live on Mt. Aris, until the day the Storm King came to steal our magic. But I used a magical artifact to hide my people away in the water, where he can never go.”

“A magical artifact?!” Twilight swam up to Novo in excitement. “What is it?! How does it work?!”

“It’s called the Pearl of Transformation,” Novo explained. “And it works… like _this_!” She rubbed the pearl, and a second later, the 5 land dwellers had transformed into seaponies.

Sonata ooohed and squeed. “Awwwwww! You girls look so _cute_!”

“I suppose we do,” said Gem in amazement, giving her tail a swish and watching how her light grey scales shimmered in the dim light.

Twilight couldn’t stop gushing. “This is amazing! With this, we could transform everypony at home into something powerful enough to face the Storm King's army!”

Emerald nudged her. “Pretty sure that isn’t how it works, Sparks.”

Novo nodded. “The glasses-wearing one is right! If we take it above, the Pearl could end up in his greedy claws, and then we’d be back right where we started!” She looked back at the eight. “Ladies, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects. The pearl is _not_ going anywhere!”

“But we've come all this way!” Gem protested. “And you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever! There's so much you're missing!”

“We are one hundred percent okay with that!” Novo exclaimed. “Now, since you _have_ traveled a long way, you’re welcome to stay in the palace tonight, but tomorrow, you’ll have to go home!”

Gem sighed, looking defeated. “Well, at least here we don’t have to worry about Tempest catching us… Princess Skystar, can you show us to our rooms, please?”

Skystar smiled. “Of course I can! Come on, everyone!” And they swam away.

In their room, Raven was uncharacteristically silent. She didn’t look at Gem as they prepared for bed, or even say goodnight to her. Finally, Gem spoke. “Raven? Is something wrong?”

“Damn right something’s wrong,” Raven grumbled. “And that something wrong is _you_ , Gem!”

“Me?!” Gem gasped, looking thunderstruck. “What did I do?!”

“Yeah? Well, let’s review!” Raven shouted. “You brought us through the mirror without actually asking if we wanted to come because you wanted to play the hero, we almost got our cute little pony flanks sold on the black market by that damn cat, and of course, the _entire_ journey we went on just now was a complete waste! Queen Novo ain’t gonna help us! This wild goose chase of yours was colossal failure!”

“You never had a problem with this type of adventure before!” Gem yelled.

“We didn’t have a choice the last thousand times we did something like this!” Raven exclaimed. “But this?! We _had_ a choice! We didn’t need to come here, Gem! We’re not ponies! We don’t live in Equestria! But ooooh no, you wanted to come down here and be the hero, just like you always did in high school! Well guess what girlfriend, it ain’t high school anymore!” She turned away. “Tomorrow, I’m taking the girls and we’re going back to Earth, where we belong. You wanna stay here with the ponies, go on right ahead.”

“After everything we’ve been through, this is how you react?” Gem asked softly. “I thought I knew you, Raven Sable.” She swam away, leaving Raven to her thoughts.

* * *

The moment she came above water, Gem transformed back into a land pony. She clambered out onto the rocky shore and sighed, kicking a hoof. If the rest of her friends felt the same way Raven did, then… “There's no chance to save Equestria now…” she whispered. “It's all my fault.”

Then, from above, she heard the sound of an airship. Someone lowered a cage down, keeping her trapped, and lifted her up into the ship. She heard the sound of hooves on metal, and Tempest Shadow smiled darkly. “Well well well, if it isn’t the wanna-be heroine, without her friends, and no way out. Looks like the ‘magic of friendship’ wasn’t so helpful to you after all, now wasn’t it?”

“This is just a temporary setback!” Gem exclaimed. “I’ll get out of here, and then- ack!” she was cut off by Tempest casting a warning spark from her horn, which hit her in the nose.

“Open up your eyes, foalish girl,” Tempest hissed. “Friends don’t really care about you or your well-being, they’re just in it for themselves. Ponies are selfish creatures in the end, but they hide it with talk of love, friendship, and harmony.” She spat contemptuously. “When I was a little filly, you know what my so-called friends did? They stopped playing with me after an Ursa Minor snapped my horn off!” She hissed at Gem through the bars of her cage. “And from the looks of things? It seems as though your friends aren’t much better. Face it, girl. Friendship has failed you too.”

“Friendship didn’t fail me…” Gem whispered, looking at her hooves. “I failed friendship.”

* * *

“Has anypony seen Gem?” Sunset asked, as the group woke up the next morning. A chorus of no’s met her ears, at least until Raven said, “Not since last night… we kind of had a big fight.”

“A fight? What about?” Twilight asked.

Raven sighed, bubbles flitting out from her new gills. “I kinda yelled at her for dragging all of us into this mess for no reason.”

“What?!” Sunset exploded, “Why would you do such a thing?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Raven said loudly. “We didn’t need to come here! Equestria could have gotten along and beaten the Storm King somehow! Maybe the changelings could have done it!”

“That’s not the point!” Sunset yelled. “Starlight asked us to come here for a _reason_ , Raven! Equestria needed us, just like she said, and we’re the only ones who she knows can stop the Storm King! Equestria is why you humans even _have_ magic to begin with!”

“Ohhhh no, you don’t get to pull that ‘you humans’ shit on me!” Raven snarled. “You’ve been living with us long enough!”

“So? I’m still a citizen of Equestria, which means I am still a pony, and it’s my duty to come to its aid!” Sunset exclaimed.

“ENOUGH!” Adagio roared. “While the two of you are sitting here squabbling, I think you should know that Gem got kidnapped last night!”

Sunset and Raven stopped, and stared at Adagio. “What?! How?!” they said together.

“I went up to the surface to look for her and saw her hoof-prints,” Aria said. “They stop abruptly not too far from the shoreline, and she took the staff with her when she left last night. And I think we all know who could’ve caught her.”

“Then we need to get her back,” said Raven at once.

“But how?” Sunset asked. “They could be halfway to Canterlot by now, there’s no way we can get there in time!”

“Not on four legs, you won’t,” said a voice. Queen Novo swam up to them, the Pearl of Transformation in her hooves. “Your dedication to your friend is inspiring, ladies. You’ve proven that you are worthy of our help, and I know a way we can rescue your friend from the Storm King’s clutches. Come up to the surface with me, and I’ll show you.”

Skystar swam over and whispered theatrically. “We’re gonna turn you into hippogriffs!”

“Skystar, don’t spoil the surprise!” Novo said loudly.

“Too late!” gushed Sonata, as the group swam up to the surface. Once they were all in the air, Novo used the pearl to transform them all into hippogriffs.

“Finally! I have hands again!” Emerald exclaimed.

“Talons,” Twilight corrected, looking at her own and flexing them. “Remember, hippogriffs are technically predators.” She gave her new wings a few practice flaps.

“Do you think we’ll really be able to do this?” Raven asked Sunset.

Sunset opened her mouth to reply, but a different voice interrupted her: “Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily!” said a voice with a purring quality to it. “These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause!”

“Who are they?!” Sonata asked, flapping her wings excitedly.

“They even escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest, three times in a row!” Capper continued, leaping down from his perch to meet them. “Ya’ll have inspired me to change my ways! But not just me, I brought some friends!” He clapped his paws, and on cue, Captain Celaeno and her crew appeared, with Steno Pad and his changelings not far behind.”

Celaeno smiled. “Hey, hippogriffs! Sweet! I was wondering what happened to ‘em!We’re on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship.”

“That crazy unicorn sunk it,” added Mullet. “But you got back our argh! And we're ready to kick some booty!”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Sunset asked the group, rising into the air. “Let’s fly! Capper, climb on someone’s back!” Capper leapt lightly onto Celaeno’s back, and the rest of the group (all of whom could fly) joined the hippogriffs, and off they flew toward Canterlot.

* * *

Canterlot had changed. Dark clouds loomed over the city as the Storm King’s goons prowled around, inspecting those ponies in bell-shaped cages, while other ponies trotted mournfully through the streets, tied to ropes with heavy iron harnesses and guards over their muzzles to keep them from speaking. They were little more than slaves, forced to do the King’s bidding.

Gem felt her heart break as her own cage trundled through the city on a cart, pulled by a pair of slave ponies. A tear rolled down her cheek as she pictured something similar happening in her world’s version of Canterlot, and she shivered. Soon, the cart was rolled into what had been Celestia’s throne [room](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mlp/images/8/8c/Overhead_view_of_the_throne_room_taken_over_MLPTM.png/revision/latest?cb=20180118010117), though the colors were more muted, and the flags bearing her cutie mark had been replaced with ones depicting the Storm King’s symbol.

“Tempest, don't do this,” Gem pleaded. “Don't give the Storm King-”

“Your magic?” Tempest asked, scoffing. “Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do, and besides…” She leaned in. “I know your magic comes from another world. And when we’re done here, _your_ home is next on the list, _human_.” Gem shivered.

“Ooh, another world! Fascinating!” said a voice. The [Storm King](http://bit.ly/2FzQZY0) himself had arrived, clutching the staff. “I’m a big fan of expanding my territory, and I would _love_ to see it go inter-planetary!” He pointed a claw at Gem. “Who’s she?”

“The pony we’ve been looking for,” said Tempest at once. “She and her friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. She won't be a problem.”

“Great,” said the Storm King, and he struck the marble floor with the staff, activating the crystal inside. Light filled the air as magic was drained from each of the four frozen Princesses, and Gem. Weakened, Gem fell to the floor of her cage and screamed in pain as her magic was ripped from her.

The Storm King simply laughed. “Check out the light show! Let's get this storm started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that!” He shot a beam of magic from the staff, blasting Gem onto the castle balcony and releasing her from her cage. He nodded approvingly. “Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do?” 

But before he could find out, Tempest approached him. “Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me my magic back!”

The Storm King rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, whatever. Hang on, this thing didn’t exactly come with an instruction manual.” He moved it around, causing the sun and the moon to switch places in the sky repeatedly. “You gotta be kiddin' me! I can move the sun?! A ha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Ha ha! Time to play! Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset!” Then he looked down at Gem and chuckled. “Oh yeah, you’re still here. Wanna go for a flight?” He picked her up in midair, hanging her upside down, and paused. “Oh wait, you don’t have wings. Whatever!” 

He swung her around as if preparing to throw her to her death, but a purple speeding bullet shot at him from nowhere, bowling him over and sending the staff back into the throne room. “GET YOUR CLAWS OFF MY WIFE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” shouted a hippogriff with a strong Manehattan accent.

Gem got to her hooves, looking surprised. “Raven! You came back! You’re alive! You’re… a hippogriff?!”

“Long story, no time!” squawked Sunset, tossing Gem onto her back. “Do you have magic?”

“No!” Gem exclaimed. “The Storm King took it from me!”

Sunset sighed. “Well, that’s just great. Not to worry, we’ll get it back just as soon as the battle’s over!” Sure enough, a four way battle between the Storm King’s army, the hippogriff versions of her friends, Steno’s changelings, and the parrot pirates was going on below, and Gem’s side was winning.

“Alright, that’s it!” shouted the Storm King, blasting Raven out of the way and grabbing the staff. “I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. This... ends... now!” Lightning flew up into the clouds above, and a storm the likes of which Canterlot had never seen began, making it look like night. A strong wind blew, and Gem held on to Sunset’s feathers as tightly as she could. The Storm King laughed uproariously. “Now I truly _am_ the Storm King! And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby! AND SO WILL THE NEXT ONE!”

“Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire!” Tempest exclaimed over the storm. “Restore my horn and I swear to use my magic to serve you!”

The Storm King laughed dismissively. “Who cares about your dinky little unicorn horn?! Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do!” He blasted Tempest to the balcony’s edge, leaving her hanging on by the tips of her hooves. Gem wasted no time, leaping off of Sunset’s back and galloping over, taking Tempest’s hooves in her own.

Tempest looked shocked. “Why are you saving me?” she asked, “After everything I’ve done?!”

Gem looked into Tempest’s eyes and saw Sunset crawling out of a crater on her hands and knees, saw the Dazzlings running off stage at the Battle, saw Midnight Sparkle briefly change back into Twilight as Emerald got through to her. “Because that’s what _friends_ do,” she whispered, pulling Tempest away from the edge.

“Isn’t that sweet?” chuckled the Storm King. “Well, no time like the present. Time to die, ponies!” He aimed the crystal at the two of them.

“HEY!” Raven yelled. “WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT MY WIFE?!” And she and Sunset launched themselves at the Storm King, sending him back into the throne room and causing him to lose his grip on the staff, which flew into a stained glass window and got stuck, sending bolts of raw magic everywhere.

“The staff!” Gem exclaimed, getting to her hooves. “I’ve gotta get control of it!”

“Let me!” Steno had joined them, and now he threw Gem onto his back, carrying her up to the window.

“THAT STAFF BELONGS TO ME!” roared the Storm King. He and Gem reached for the staff just as the window holding it shattered, sweeping both she and the King into the storm. They got further and further away, disappearing from view altogether.

“No…” Raven whispered, looking horrorstruck. There was silence for a little while, then Gem returned, the winds themselves carrying her to safety, holding the staff in her hooves. She landed on the balcony and smiled. “Hi, everypony.”

“You’re alive!” Raven pulled Gem into a hug, nuzzling her with her beak. “I thought you were dead!”

“She will be,” said a terrible voice. The Storm King hoisted himself onto the balcony, holding a black and green orb in his claws. “And so will the rest of you!” He threw it.

“NO!” Tempest yelled, leaping into the air and diving in front of Gem and Raven. The sphere broke against her body, and began to crystallize her. Tempest dived toward the King, and the green smoke began to crystallize him too. Soon, both she and the King were statues. The King fell over and went sailing over the edge of the balcony, shattering into a thousand pieces far below. 

Gripping the staff tight in her hooves, Gem used its power to freeze Tempest’s momentum and pull her back to the ground, the cast another spell, unfreezing her. Tempest blinked, stared at Gem, and said softly, “Thank you…”

Gem smiled. “You’re welcome. Now, to fix everything.” Then, she took Raven’s talons in her hooves, followed by Sunset, Adagio, Aria, Sonata, Twilight, and Emerald. The eight rose into the air, and those who’d become hippogriffs were instead changed into ponies, and a rainbow bloomed across the city, freeing the slaves, blasting the Storm King’s goons to kingdom come, and restoring those who had been made statues.

* * *

In what seemed like no time at all, the Friendship Festival had become a medal ceremony. Princess Celestia stood in front of her throne, using her magic to place medals around the necks of the eight mares. “We are gathered here today to honor eight mares, five of them from another realm, who braved danger and adversity to restore Equestria, and banish the Storm King and his army.” She smiled. “Gemini Shadow and friends, it is my honor to declare all of you full citizens of Equestria, effective immediately. We are all grateful.” Then, the entire room bowed, and Gem blushed.

Then, Sonata and Pinkie Pie cried out in unison: “HEY! LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!”

Aria sighed. “Great, they’re multiplying.”

* * *

The party was in full swing. Vinyl and Octavia had taken the stage, following the conclusion of the Rubies’ brief set. Gem had gone to find Tempest, who was now sitting alone by the snack table, looking at her hooves. “Something wrong?” she asked softly.

“I don’t deserve to be here,” said Tempest sadly. “I betrayed everypony when I joined up with the Storm King… I should be a statue, buried and forgotten like he was.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” said Gem softly, holding both of Tempest’s hooves in hers. “You sacrificed yourself to save me and my friends. That shows you’re a changed pony.” She hugged Tempest tight. “And by the way, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to.”

Tempest smiled. “I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right?” Gem nodded, and Tempest lit her horn, sending brightly colored fireworks into the sky above.

Sonata grinned and clapped her hooves. “Nice touch, Tempest!”

Tempest blushed. “Actually, that's not my real name. It's ‘Fizzlepop Berrytwist.’”

Sonata cheered. “Okay! That is the most awesome name _ever_!!” Everypony laughed.

* * *

Gem stepped through the mirror portal and got to her feet, inspecting her body. “Oh thank goodness, am I glad to be home!” she said happily, flexing her hands. “Another week in Equestria and I might never have left!” She collapsed onto the living room sofa, putting her feet on the ottoman.

Raven laughed and joined her on the couch, kissing her. “Like you woulda complained, Miss ‘Anywhere You Are is Home to Me.’”

Gem blushed. “Well, it’s true!” The others filed inside, and began cleaning things up. Raven ordered pizza, and within a few hours, the eight were gathered together, talking and laughing as if the past week had never happened. All too soon though, the room slowly emptied, and then it was just Gem and Raven, sitting together in a darkened room, lit only by candles and the city lights outside.

Raven tossed the last of the paper plates into the trash and sighed. “Gem? I wanna apologize for what I said to ya back in Seaquestria… I don’t mind saving the world, either as a human or a pony. And… well, you’re pretty much the best world-saver I know. I’d follow you anywhere. Do you forgive me?”

“Always,” Gem whispered, kissing Raven deeply and running her fingers through the other woman’s hair. “Now come, let’s get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” She took Raven’s hand, and off they went to their bedroom.

As they changed into their pajamas, they heard the roar of motorcycles down below, and someone speaking into a large speaker system: “HELLO, MANEHATTAN! I HOPE YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE READY FOR A VISIT FROM THE STOOOOORM KING!”

Raven and Gem both sighed, and said in unison, “Oh no… not again!” before closing the window, and deciding to worry about it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the movie, and I knew I wanted to write an adaptation of it, but I didn't know how best to approach it for several months. I had to make a LOT of changes to the original script, but I think everything works rather well.


	15. The Honeymooners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Emerald go to Equestria for their honeymoon, and make a startling discovery.

“So, why didn’t you want a big wedding, Emerald?” Raven asked, as the Rubies headed off to a registry office in Manehattan. It was a few weeks following the fateful rock concert at which Emerald had proposed, and now they were about to be married.

Emerald shrugged. “You know me Rav, I’ve never been a pomp-and-circumstance kinda girl. Plus, Sparks’ family is busy, and… well, I have no family of my own, unless you count the in-laws and you girls. This way is faster, and much more our style.” The eight friends got off the subway and walked together to the office, then headed inside.

The procedure was relatively nondescript. The desk attendant ran Emerald and Twilight through their vows, they kissed, and Emerald became Emerald Wave-Sparkle. Within the hour, the friends were back at the apartment.

Emerald smiled at Twilight as the two began packing their suitcases for their honeymoon. “So, how does it feel to be married, Sparks?”

“Not too different so far,” Twilight admitted, smiling back. “I’m glad we did it though.”

“Me too,” said Emerald, nuzzling her new wife’s cheek.  
***  
Soon, the two newlyweds stood in front of the mirror portal that would take them to Equestria, where they’d be spending a week.

“See you in a week, girls!” Emerald said, hugging each of their friends.

“Have fun,” said Gem, smiling. “And remember, you can always write to Sunset through the journal in case anything happens!”

Emerald scoffed. “Like anything will. Ever since we left CHS we haven’t had much by way of magical creatures. We’ll be fine!” She climbed through the portal, Twilight following along behind her.

* * *

“And that’s the last of the petitioners!” Emerald Wave announced. This version of Emerald was a yellow furred unicorn mare from St. Luna, like her human counterpart. Also like her human counterpart, she was dating Princess Twilight, and would soon marry her, becoming a princess in her own right. But for now, she was an ordinary unicorn.

Princess Twilight smiled and clapped her forehooves. “Excellent! And just in time, too! We have to get ready for our human friends! Can you bring me my checklist please?”

“Already done,” said Emerald happily, floating over a scroll in her dark green magic.

Twilight looked over the list. “Let’s see… early court, check. Prepare guest room…”

“Finished that this morning, Twilight!” chirped Spike.

“Check,” said Princess Twilight, checking the item off.

“Grocery shopping? Since we’re having guests, we’ll need twice the usual amount!”

“Check,” said Emerald and Spike together.

Princess Twilight smiled and rolled up her list. “Then I guess we’re ready! Let’s go say hello!”

* * *

In no time at all, their human counterparts had arrived, and now climbed to their hooves, getting used to four legs. “Oh look, Sparks!” said Human Emerald. “We’re both unicorns!”

“So am I,” said Pony Emerald with a grin, looking at her other self. “Whoa… it’s like looking into a mirror!”

“Tell me about it,” agreed Human Emerald. “Your curls look awesome! What shampoo and conditioner do you use?”

Pony Emerald teleported over a couple of yellow and blue bottles. “Mane and Tail, it’s infused with magic for extra volumizing.”

Human Emerald whistled. “Impressive! I think Sunset has some of that at her place, I oughta get me some while we’re here!”

“Why don’t you two get settled?” Princess Twilight said. “I’ll have Spike show you to your room. Oh, and by the way, congratulations on your marriage!”

“Thanks,” said the two humans in unison, before trotting off after Spike.

The three set off down the hallway, Spike in the lead, the other two looking around at various things. “It’s pretty easy to get lost in here,” Spike said. “I know it took me a few weeks to get everything memorized and not stumble into a random closet or something. Don’t worry, though, we’ve set different colored gemstones into the walls to guide you. Follow the green to the baths, the blue goes to the kitchen and dining area, and the red leads to Twilight’s library. Oh, and the purple leads back to the guestroom and yellow leads to the main entrance. There’s notes in your room for you to follow.”

“You really thought of everything, Spike, thank you,” Human Twilight said, smiling.

Spike blushed. “Aww…it wasn’t anything special, and Princess Twilight was worried that you two would get lost, so I came up with the gem idea. Plus, I get to snack on them after you leave. It’s win-win.”

Emerald chuckled. “Good to know that Spike likes to chew on things, no matter which universe we’re in.” Their room is made of the same crystal as the rest of the castle, with a double bed in one corner and bookshelves in another, plus an assortment of scientific and music editing equipment on a pair of wooden workdesks.

“Oh wow!” Human Twilight smiles, looking at the setup. “Spike, this is wonderful! Very thoughtful of you!”

“I’m glad you like it!” Spike smiled. “Just in case you have inspiration, you’ll have space to work!”

Emerald tapped her chin with a hoof. “Never mixed music with magic before… but I figure I might as well get to grips with using a horn instead of my hands. Know any ponies who could give me a few tips?”

“There’s Vinyl,” said Spike at once. “She lives out on the other side of town with Octavia. She’s your mare!”

Emerald nodded. “I’ll go drop by once we’ve had a chance to get settled. Thanks for everything, Spike!”

“No problem!” Spike makes his way out of the room. “Just holler if you need anything!” He leaves, heading back down the hall.

Emerald flops over onto the bed, looking over at her wife. “Having ourselves as roommates is gonna get a little odd, but you know what? I don’t mind it. I think we’re going to have ourselves a very interesting week, don’tcha think?”

“How we could come to a land of talking ponies and not have an interesting week?” Twilight said with a giggle. “I could get used to the solitude, though, less chance of interruptions…”

Emerald smiled. “Well, we are newlyweds, after all,” she said, taking Twilight in her arms. “A little privacy is a wonderful thing.”

Twilight blushed as they locked into a loving kiss.  
***  
“And you’re sure you cast that soundproofing spell on their room?” Spike asked Twilight.

“Positive,” Twilight answered.

* * *

A few hours later, Emerald and Twilight emerged from their room, having freshened up in the baths earlier. They followed the gemstone markers to the dining area and smiled when they saw Twilight already waiting for them.

“Oh good, I was just about to send Spike to let you know, dinner is almost done,” Pony Twilight said.

“It smells familiar…” Emerald muses. “Is it what I think it is?”

“Yup,” said Pony Emerald, coming up from the kitchen. “Toasted ravioli, but with vegetables, since us ponies aren’t carnivores. And gooey butter cake for dessert!”

“The taste of home!” The two Emeralds grin and bump hooves, then sit together at the table. Spike and the Twilights follow, and they start eating.

“Oh yeah, this is just like how I remember,” says Human Emerald, her horn glowing green as she used her telekinesis to move her fork around. “Well, okay, the vegetables are new, but it’s a nice change.”

“Where did you two meet?” Human Twilight asked the Princess. “Is there a Crystal Prep here too?”

Princess Twilight giggled. “No, it was nothing like that … although, I wonder if you could consider Princess Celestia’s School for Gifted Unicorns as something similar…”

Pony Emerald gave Princess Twilight a nudge. “You’re going off on a tangent again, dear.”

“So, what was your story?” Human Emerald asked, munching on a ravioli.

Pony Emerald settled herself on her cushion. “Funnily enough, it started right around the time Shining Armor married Princess Cadance,” she begins. “I was doing my internship with Vinyl at the time, you know, helping her set up for her gigs and stuff. During the reception, I bumped into Twilight at the refreshment table and we got to talking. Eventually. I was kinda nervous, since she was Princess Celestia’s student and now related to royalty, but all it took was an encouraging nod from Vinyl, and once we got started, we didn’t stop until her friends had to drag her back into the carriage by her tail!”

Everypony laughs at that, then Pony Emerald continues: “After the wedding, my internship ended, and I got a job working for that radio station Vinyl used to do the morning show for, K-COLT. Fortunately they’re based in Canterlot, and that meant I could get a place there and come visit Twilight whenever I wanted. And so I did, right up until she ascended.”

“But you don’t work for K-COLT anymore?” Human Twilight asked.

Pony Emerald nodded. “Yeah, I left there when I realized dating a princess was going to make me a lot more financially secure. That, and keeping the Princess of Friendship’s consort on staff was eating their budget for lunch.” She gave Twilight a hug. “Not that I mind. Spending more time with her is worth more than anything else in Equestria.”

“Aww, that’s really sweet,” Human Twilight said, nudging Human Emerald’s hoof. “It still amazes me how many similarities there are in Equestria nd our world sometimes.”

Princess Twilight nods. “I felt the same way when I met your world’s version of Longhaul. Personality-wise, they’re almost exact, although I think his pony form might be a bit crankier.”

Human Emerald chuckles. “Probably because he hasn’t got Vice Principal Luna to fight over Bavarian cream-filleds with,” she comments. “Remind me when you met him again?”

Princess Twilight smiles as she thinks. “It wasn’t long after I stepped through the portal for the first time. I was still getting the feel for my human form, and I was having quite a bit of trouble getting around. I remember stumbling, and a set of hands holding me up. It was Longhaul, and he was asking me if I needed to go to the nurse’s office. I told him, no, I was just really tired from studying all night, nd he helped me into the building, smiled, and said if I needed a safe place to go I could always go to his office. Then, he went down the hall and that was the last I saw of him.”

Both humans d’awwwwww in unison. “That’s so sweet of him,” Human Twilight says.

Human Emerald nods in agreement. “Totally in character. I can see why Gem and Sonata like him so much, he’s a good guy.”

Talk continues for a while as the humans and the ponies discuss the similarities and differences in their worlds and respective backgrounds. Soon though, Spike gathers up the empty plates and dishes while Human Emerald and Twilight go up to their room to brush their teeth, and go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Emerald is out on her own, going for a walk around Ponyville. It’s warm and sunny, and the wind is light. “What a nice little town,” she mutters, watching the other ponies smile and wave at her as they go about their own business. She spots a certain white unicorn mare with a jagged two-toned blue mane and tail and grins, waving. “Hey Vinyl! I was hoping to run into you!”

Vinyl turns her head and smiles. “Emmy! Finally managed to break free of the castle, huh?” she said, going over to Emerald and hugging her. “Whatcha need there, you know I’ll do anything to help my favorite royalty.”

Emerald blushed and returned the hug, “Sorry, but I’m not the mare you think I am,” she explains. “I’m the one from the dimension of hairless apes. I want to get a better hang on using magic while I’m here, since I’m not used to having a horn where I’m from, and Spike recommended that I talk to you, since we both work in music. Want to lend a hoof?"

Vinyl looked surprised. “You mean, you’re one of those freaky hyoomans Princess Twilight’s talked about? That’s awesome, dude! Heck yeah, I’ll teach ya how to use magic to mix, and maybe you can tell me how they do it in the hyooman world! C’mon, let’s head to my place. Tavi’s got rehearsals so she won’t be home for much longer, and we won’t be disturbing her.”

“Awesome!” Emerald smiles and falls into step beside the DJ. “So, does everypony in this town know about my world or what?” she asks curiously. “I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised, considering Gem and Sunset come visit all the time, and our world seems to be a dumping ground for miscellaneous magic stuff.”

“Nah, not everypony knows about you,” Vinyl answers. “Just a select few that are in the princess’s tight inner circle. The other Elements, me and Tavi, the royal sisters of course, and maybe a few others. Not like you’re gonna get mobbed here by curious ponies…” She stops when she sees a mint-green blur streaking towards them. “Okay, maybe one curious pony. Brace for impact.” Vinyl stepped to the side.

Before Emerald could ask, she was slammed into by a mint-green pony with what was the largest grin on her face Emerald had ever seen. “Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh I can’t believe it! I know what you are, I was just at the castle and saw Emerald there so you must be one of those humans ohmigosh I can’t believe I’m actually hugging a human!!!” She emitted a high-pitched squee as she hugged Emerald tight.

“Lyra, please don’t squish the hyooman,” Vinyl said in a bland tone.

Lyra noticed Emerald starting to turn a shade of blue, and quickly released the hug. “Heh heh…sorry…” she said sheepishly.

Emerald laughs, dusting herself off with a hoof and smiling at Lyra, “It’s fine. Our world’s Lyra is about as pony -crazy as you are about humans. Last I heard, she was trying to make her own version of our portal, but it went haywire and she got stuck in a world of sea creatures instead, and turned into a mermaid. It was weird.”

Lyra’s eyes grew wide and her jaw almost hit the ground. “YOU MEAN THERE’S A HUMAN ME IN YOUR WORLD? OHMIGISHOHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH CAN YOU IMAGINE IF WE COULD MEET EACH OTHER THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!!!!” She bounced happily in place.

“The resulting squee-bomb would probably wipe out both of our worlds. Twilight’s smart to keep her away form the portal.” Vinyl stepped next to Emerald. “Hey, Ly, we got some stuff to do, can we catch up with you later on?”

Lyra nodded vigorously. “Sure! I still wanna hear all about the human world though! See ya later!” She raced off excitedly, bowling over several ponies in the process.

“Shouldn’t have told her, now she’ll be picking apart Twilight’s castle looking for the gateway.” Vinyl shrugged. “C’mon, let’s get to my place.”

Emerald nodded, and off they went!

* * *

By the time they arrive, Octavia has already left for the day, with a note to Vinyl detailing what food is in the icebox and when to expect her back. Emerald trots over to Vinyl’s stand and whistles. “Pretty impressive gear! A lot more sophisticated than I was expecting, since you don’t have computers. All of this runs on magic?"

“For the most part,” Vinyl said, her rump sticking out of the open fridge. She emerged with two sodas. Cracking them open, she levitated one to Emerald. “It’s a crystal-magic hybrid. I charge the crystals before the show and they can last for a good eight ours or so. Helps to run the lights and turntables. At home, a charge can last for a good week or so, since I’m not pumping as much magic to power amps and lights and whatnot.” She sips her soda. “So, let’s run through the basics of the board and show ya how these things work.”

“Okay!” Emerald makes herself comfortable and pays close attention to Vinyl’s lecture, recognizing most of the terms she uses, even if operating them is different. Soon, Emerald is allowed to try and mix a few songs herself. She concentrates, letting her ears and her magic guide her through the process.

“Not bad,” Vinyl says, nodding her head to Emerald’s first attempt. “Still need to work on multitasking, but that’s to be expected. It’ll come with practice.” She smiles. “You’re a pretty quick study. How much different is it in the hyooman world?”

“Not too different,” Emerald replies, sipping her soda. “Apart from the fact that our controls are meant for hands, and not hooves or magic.” The two keep working for a few hours more, and by the time Octavia gets home, Emerald’s completed mix is being transferred onto vinyl for her to take home.

Octavia heaves her cello off her back and smiles. “Well well, hello Emerald. Come to visit your former boss?”

“That’s our Emerald,” Vinyl explains. “This one is the human.” Emerald waves. “Hi Octavia. Are you and Vinyl gal-pals here, or just roommates?”

Octavia blinks at Emerald’s question,and blushes a little bit. “My, are all humans as forward as you?” she playfully chides. “We’re roommates, we really don’t need a large house all to ourselves, and by splitting expenses we manage to live quite comfortably. It’s quite the nice arrangement. Do they have something similar in your world?”

Emerald shrugged. “Kinda. The girls and me all share a big apartment in Manehattan and split the expenses amongst each other, like you do. Gem kept saying she didn’t mind contributing all the rent money every month, but Raven made her stop after their wedding.” She took a look out the window and gasped. “Oh geez, I didn’t realize it was that late! I gotta get back to the castle!”

“Yeah, we gotta get thinking about dinner,” Vinyl said, powering down the equipment and passing the vinyl disc over to Emerald. “Here ya go. Want me to go with, so Lyra doesn’t abduct you along the way?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” says Emerald, floating the disc into her saddlebags. “See you later, V!” With a wave, she trots out of the house and down the road.

* * *

Emerald trots into the room and places her saddlebags on the hook, flopping on the bed. Her Twilight is bent over an experiment, only pausing to adjust her glasses with a hoof. Emerald smirks slightly. “You haven’t been hiding in here all day, have you Sparks?” she asks, in a teasing voice.

“No, just most if it,” she says, sticking her tongue out. “Actually, Twilight and I were busy in the library all day, and I got to rad a lot about magic and science from an Equestrian point of view. It was very illuminating.”

“Oh yeah? Neat!” She sits up. “What are you working on there?”

“It’s based on what I was just talking about. Twilight was curious as to how we, as humans, have developed the ability to use magic in our world. I have some hair samples from myself, Princess Twilight, and an old hairbrush of Raven’s that I specifically asked a certain someone not to leave laying around on my side of the bathroom … ahem … anyway, I’m comparing the thaumatic output from each of these and noting the different levels.”

“I see!” Emerald joins Twilight at the desk and peers at the results. “And what is our thaumic output compared to theirs? I’m assuming it must be lower, since we live in a largely magic-free world.”

“In a way, yes. See, my sample and Princess Twilight’s are almost similar because we’re here in this world. But look at Raven’s.” She points to a chart with graphs and numbers. “She’s at about half what someone like Princess Twilight is at, which should be a lot lower for a human. I suspect that the amulets we have are working two ways. They’re sending thaumic energy into us, and working to amplify what we already have when we ‘pony up’ in our world.”

“Wow…” Emerald whistles, looking quite impressed. “So, if the amulets are giving us magic, then sending it back out again when we use our powers, does that mean the amount of magic in our world is steadily growing too?” she asks. “And if that’s the case, what could happen to us, if anything? Will we gain more than just ears and tails?"

“I don’t know yet,” Twilight said, “and it’s concerning to both myself and Princess Twilight. She wants me to conduct more research in our world when we get home. And she wants Sunset involved as our resident magic expert.”

Emerald nods. “Sounds reasonable to me. I know I’ve noticed something odd whenever I pony up these days… the urge to neigh, a craving for hay fries…” She shivers. “I don’t know what it might mean, but I’d be happy to lend a hand, and I know the girls would too.”

A knock came on their door. “Hey you two, it’s time for dinner,” came Spike’s voice.

“Be right there, Spike,” Emerald answered.

* * *

Over dinner, human Twilight shared her findings with Princess Twilight. “It’s a valid theory, but I want t make sure the results are duplicated as much as possible in your world as well. I’ll give you some hair samples to take with you when you leave, and have Sunset send the results over as soona s you have them. If magic is increasing in your world, I will need to inform Princess Celestia right away.’

Human Emerald raises a hoof. “If we find out it *is* increasing, what happens? Will we have to give it back?”

Princess Twilight shrugged. “Honestly, I can’t be sure. Nothing like this has ever happened before. All I can say is that you should keep an eye out for anything strange, like random humans suddenly manifesting pony ears, even when they’ve never been exposed to magic before. As we’ve seen when you were in high school, when introduced into a new world, magic has a tendency to spread like a virus, ever faster the more it’s used. And the stronger it gets, the easier it is for other humans to pick up on it and use it.”

“Like Juniper, Gloriosa, and Wallflower…” Human Twilight whispered.

Princess Twilight nodded. “Exactly. And if normal humans start manifesting changes similar to your pony-ups, well… we’ll deal with that when we get there.”

* * *

The rest of the visit goes uneventfully, but it’s clear to everypony that the Twilights’ discoveries have cast an uncertain pall over events. Nonetheless, the two humans have a lovely honeymoon, and upon their return to Earth (after a ‘Goodbye Humans from Another Dimension!’ party from Pinkie), they start telling the girls what they’ve learned.

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Sunset said when the explanations were finished. “And Princess Twilight thinks this might be enough of a threat to bring the sisters into this?”

Emerald nods. “Yeah. She seemed really certain about it.”

Sunset sighed, looking down at the floor. “This is all my fault… I never would’ve brought the crown here if I’d known it’d lead to all of this.”

“Sunset, we’ve talked about this,” says Gem softly. “None of us regret you bringing magic here. I never would’ve met all of you otherwise, or accomplished what we have.” She hugs Sunset tight. “We’ve made magic our own. It’s a part of us now, and I won’t let it go.”

“Even if you wake up tomorrow with fur and hooves where your feet should be?” Sunset asks.

Gem nods. “Even then. We make do, and keep soldiering on.”

“What she said,” said Emerald, getting up. “Alright, we can start experimenting in the morning… but Sparks and I are gonna get some sleep, Pinkie’s party really wore us out.”

“Sleep well,” says Gem with a smile. “I’ll get my turntable so you can transfer your record over to your computer tomorrow.”

Emerald gave Gem a thumb’s up, and the group’s newest pair of newlyweds retreated to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing by the seat of our pants leads to surprising things, including the reveal that magic is leaking into the human world at a rapid rate. I hadn't expected the scene to go that way when we were working on it, but I'm glad it did. Originally it was going to be quite different, but we took a week off and decided to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I always wanted to do was go on a road trip with my friends before heading off to college. It never happened, but luckily, I get to live vicariously through our girls, as I like to think of them. In case this wasn't clear already, the EQG world is basically the same as our own, but with pony names for various cities. Emerald, being based on me, hails from St. Luna, this dimension's version of St. Louis. The frozen custard place she refers to is Ted Drewes. and the baseball team is, of course, our own St. Louis Cardinals.


End file.
